Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not?
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: This story is inspired by the song, Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not, by the country music band, Thompson Square. It is alternate universe and is set 10 years after the fall of Voldemort. Harry is 27 and never went to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Cute

****Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Cute**_  
_

* * *

_Helloooo,_Was the first thing Ginny Weasley thought on actually getting a look at the tall, messy raven haired, man with emerald green eyes standing just behind her as she searched the posting board of the coffee house where she worked as a barista. Aloud she meekly said, "Sorry," and stepped to the side to make room for him.

He smiled apologetically. "Not at all." He turned his attention to the posting board himself. "What're you looking for?" he asked after a moment or two.

Ginny hesitated before answering. She didn't need to be told that even the good looking blokes could be dangerous. Her first year at Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle's diary, had taught her that. It had also taught her they usually started out as the nicest bloke you'd ever met. The devil inside came out later; slowly, insidiously. Still, it didn't hurt to be friendly; just as long as you were properly wary.

"A place to live," she answered.

He nodded slowly. "How about this one?" He pointed out a posting.

"Can't afford it," Ginny answered. She'd seen it yesterday and not bothered.

"Say's rent is negotiable," he countered.

"It's Notting Hill. Rent negotiable really means, I know it's going to be outrageous but I'm hoping by not actually posting it someone might call."

"Maybe you should take a chance," he said earnestly.

Ginny studied him. _Those eyes are bloody amazing. What is he playing at? It's his flat!_This inner dialogue all occurred in the instant before she demanded, "It's your flat, isn't it?"

He shrugged noncommittally. But the roguish grin on his face and the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Maybe… Would you share a flat with a bloke?"

_Damn, those things should really be registered as lethal weapons._ Ginny forced her focus from his eyes to the tip of his nose. "I suppose that would depend on the bloke," she said. She had roomed with Neville Longbottom for a short time when they'd first left school. _About near caused my mother heart failure too. But then I'm getting good at that it seems._

"So it's not out of the question?" he pressed.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to pick me up?"

He grinned. "Depends."

"On what?"

He winked. "Whether or not it's working."

Ginny pretended to think about it for a second. _It doesn't hurt to play along. Besides, he's dishy._"Nope, I'm not into tall, dark and handsome. Or potential flatmates."

"That's alright," he countered. "The whole complication of falling for your flatmate is why I always try to let the room to a statuesque redhead; keeps things simple that way.

_Well he's fairly quick anyway,_she thought. She laughed and countered, "If only some bloke I might actually find interesting knew how to flirt like you I might actually be able to tell my mum yes next time she asked if I had a boyfriend."

He shook his head sadly. "Sorry, luv. Like I said, you've got that whole statuesque redhead thing going for you; not gonna be able to help you on that one."

Ginny pursed her lips into an amused smile shifted to lean with one hip on the counter and her arms crossed over her chest. "Alright, handsome, I'll bite. How much for the room?"

He casually leaned against the queue rail, mirroring her pose. "Name your price, beautiful."

Ginny blinked. "Sorry?"

"I'm not looking for a flatmate cause I need a few quid, luv. Name your price. I'll decide if I'll take it."

"You're serious?"

"Completely."

"Alright, how about a hundred quid?"

"Is that your final offer?"

_He's not happy,_ Ginny thought. _And his eyes just seriously changed._ She turned the exchange over in her mind, wondering why exactly he suddenly seemed cold. _It's some kind of test! He's trying to see if you'll be fair with him._ But what was fair? Even if she offered her absolute max, it wasn't going to be enough to cover even a third of what she guessed the lowest his rent could possibly be. _The worst he can do is tell me no._

"No," she hedged. "But even my max is going to be too low."

"Try me," he said intently.

Ginny considered him again. He didn't seem as cold now as he'd been just a second before._He's trying to decide if he can trust me!_she exclaimed silently. She took a breath and ventured, "If I wanted to live on nothing but tuna, toast and tea, 400. What I'd like is somewhere between 2 and 3. Preferably closer to 2."

"200 quid," he asked.

_Honest,_Ginny reminded herself. "I'm going to school. Money's tight."

"What are you studying?"

"Business."

His head bobbed thoughtfully. "Good luck with that."

Her stomach fell. _It's not enough. Wait a second. When, exactly, did I decide I wanted the room?_"Thanks."

"So loans, work, and school?"

Ginny sighed. How she ended up spilling her financial guts this afternoon to a complete stranger she had no idea, but at this point she might just as well. "I work here 30 hours a week and pick up another 20 at a flower shop. I'm going to school part time. I'm about half done, so somewhere between three and four years left."

He nodded slowly as he considered her. "175's good." Her jaw dropped and after a second he reached out and closed it for her. "Sorry, wasn't a good look on you.

Ginny shook herself. "You can't be serious."

He pulled his posting down and held it out. "175, it's yours if you want it."

Knowing her eyes had to at least be as big as a house elf's she cautiously took it from him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Thought it might be nice to have someone there once in a while. You seem nice enough that we could maybe get along as friends. And, you were honest with me."

_I don't believe this,_Ginny thought. You're really going to rent me a room in your Notting Hill flat for 175 quid a month?"

He smirked. "How many times are you going to make me repeat that before you believe me?"

Ginny just stared at him for a second before shaking her head slightly. Not quite able to form an intelligent response she turned her attention to his posting. "Two bedroom, 3 ½ baths, living room, kitchen, private roof top garden," she read out loud. "What do you need 3 ½ baths for if there's only 2 bedrooms?"

He shrugged. "I'm using the space for bedrooms 3 and 4 for my workout room now. Haven't built the walls yet so I can't claim the space as rooms."

"You have a workout room?"

"Did I forget to mention the room I'm letting has a walk in closet, and private bath with separate soaking tub and shower?"

Ginny's eyes widened. She glanced at the posting again. "Um, yes."

"How about the private washer and dryer and cleaning service twice a week?"

"You have cleaning service?" she said in awe.

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting important things." He said it in a manner that told her he'd known exactly what he was doing. "So have I convinced you to move in yet?"

Ginny's mind raced furiously. The rent he was offering was a 100 quid less than what she currently paid for a bedroom barely bigger than her twin bed, a kitchen smaller than her bedroom, a living area barely big enough for two love seats and Stephanie's entertainment center and a single bathroom she had to share with two other girls. Frankly, the place was a dive. And her flat mates, Amy was agreeable enough. But her boyfriend kept hitting on her every time she left him alone in the room with her. And Stephanie, Ginny was quite tired of the girl paying her share of the rent late. _The hell with it,_ she thought. _It's not like I don't have Ron's stun wand spell on me. If he tries anything he'll end up knocked out for a week only to wake up and have my brothers kill him. Still, _she hedged, _I really should see it first._

"As gorgeous as this all sounds, I think I'd like to at least see it before I say yes."

"You can see it now if you want."

Ginny considered. She really had a ton of revision to get through. But she did only have a half shift at the flower shop tomorrow. And she could usually get a chapter or two read if there weren't a lot of orders to get out. "Let me just use the loo and grab my things from the back."

"Sure," he agreed. He stuck his hand out. "I'm James by the way; James Black."

Ginny shook his hand. "Natalya Gordeveya."

He quirked an eye. "Russian?"

Ginny laughed. "A ways back, yes. But I'm afraid my name is the only thing exotic about me. Really, I'm as English as they come; grew up in Devon."

James shrugged. "It's a small world. You do have a Russian look about you though."

"I do?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"What's a Russian look?"

"Why don't you grab your stuff and we can chat on the way to the flat?"

"Sure," Ginny agreed. "Back in a tic."

"And I'll be in that chair right there," James said pointing at it.


	2. Chapter 2: She your girl?

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 2: She Your Girl?**

* * *

While he waited for Natalya, Harry Potter replayed meeting her in his mind. He didn't know what he'd expected when he approached her. But he'd learned to trust his gut a while back and something about her had drawn him in.

_The fact that she's a statuesque 6 foot, crick in the neck inducing, stunningly beautiful, red head has nothing to do with it at all, _the little voice in his head mocked.

"Oh shut up," Harry muttered under his breath.

_Let me just say this flatmate idea of yours is looking up, pup._

Harry gave an irritated huff. If anyone were to listen to the conversations he managed to have with his inner voice(s) they'd lock him up in a loony bin faster than food went through a ferret. That said nothing as to when his inner voice took on Siruis' personality. It was part of the reason he'd decided to get a flatmate in the first place. Even he was beginning to think he'd finally gone round the twist.

_Did you get a look at her bum as she walked away? _Sirius continued to try and wind him up.

"Would have been impossible as my back was turned, wouldn't it?" Harry retorted.

_Yeah, that was too bad. _Harry's Sirius personality could even affect the same dejected sigh Sirius would sometimes let out while in his canine form. But just like any true dog disappointment was fleeting; hope, on the other hand, that was eternal. The voice continued in a brighter tone a moment later. _Still, looks like there's gonna be plenty of time for observation soon enough. Till then I'll just use my imagination._

"As long as it's not mine," Harry muttered.

_One in the same, _the voice chortled. _You really are barmy. _Harry growled and knocked his head back against the wall; rather hard too.

"That shut you up, didn't it," he taunted.

_Shut it, my head hurts._

"Ok, I'm ready," Natalya interrupted Harry's internal monologue. She offered him a cup. "Here, I got you a tea. It's just chai with a drop of honey."

Harry stood and took the offered cup. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

She shrugged. "Employee privilege. As long as it's just tea, I'm allowed all I can drink."

"That extends to me?"

"Please, I covered people calling in sick twice this week. I think they can part with some hot water and a 10p tea bag." She took a sip, closed her eyes and sighed. "I love tea." A second later she grinned at him. "Besides, I asked."

_Ask her if she'll rub our head, _Sirius' voice piped up.

_Shut up, _Harry growled, then asked her, "Alright then, shall we?"

She nodded. "Yes, let's." Harry zipped his coat and they were just moving to the door when a tall red haired man opened it. "BILL!" Natalya squealed and threw her arms around him.

Harry quickly pegged the man. Bill, was family; probably an older brother. The red hair was one clue. A similarity of facial features another. He carried probably an inch on himself, making him 6'-5" and as tall for a male as she was for a woman. He was solidly built, probably worked out, had a confident air about him, and carried himself in a manner such that one glance said this was not a man to mess with. But what stood out more than anything was the nasty scar running from his left eye down to his chin. _I'll bet there's a story there, _Harry thought.

His other thought, though it didn't really bother him, was that he'd been set up. He could hardly blame Natalya if she wanted someone to accompany them to his flat and had used the ten minutes she'd been in back to ring her brother and tell him to come down. They'd only just met after all and she'd be a fool to not at least have a concern or two for her safety. The fact that he'd shown on a moment's notice went a long way towards Harry deciding he liked him from the off.

Bill lifted Natalya clean off her feet as he returned her hug; holding her tight for a good twenty seconds before setting her down again. "What are you doing here?" she asked when he did. "Not that I mind at all," she hastened to add.

Bill laughed. "You'd think, as I'm buying, you'd have remembered we had a dinner date tonight." Natalya's face flushed. "No worries though. When you didn't show, I popped over to find you. Amy said you'd picked up a shift at the coffee house so I came to collect you. Mind, if you weren't my favorite sister I wouldn't have bothered." He glanced at Harry. "We should get out of the doorway though. This bloke might like to leave before he dies of old age."

Natalya gasped and whirled to face James. "Oh no! I completely forgot."

Harry smiled encouragingly. _Ok, maybe I wasn't set up, _he thought. "No worries, luv. Go have dinner. You've got my number. Ring me, we'll figure out a time you can see my flat."

Before she could respond, Harry found himself face to face with Bill and his offered hand. "I don't believe we've met," he said. "I'm Bill, Natalya's older brother."

_Hehe,_ _you've stepped in it this time, pup_, Sirius chortled. _Next time, try __the__ flat, instead of __my__ flat. It's less likely to raise the hackles of protective older brothers._

_Bugger off, _Harry retorted.

Natalya stepped somewhat between them. "Be nice, Bill," she warned. "James has a room he's letting. I was just going to see it."

Harry took Bill's hand. "James Black," he said. He was careful to keep his grip just under the strength Bill demonstrated and the other man backed down when it was apparent Harry wasn't going to engage him in trying to crush each other's hand. "Nice to meet you," Harry continued. He turned to Natalya. "Don't worry about it. Ring me and we'll arrange a time."

"Why don't we all go now?" Bill interrupted. "I insist," he added significantly when Natalya started to protest."

"I'm not 11 anymore, Bill," she said quietly.

"Didn't say you were. You'll also notice I'm not flat out telling you no." He paused and they glowered at each other for a second before he smirked. "But if I do let you move in with him, I get to be there when you tell mum."

Natalya's hand went to her hip. "If you let me," she said, wagging a finger at him. "Let me tell you a thing or two, William Gordeveya."

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "Here we go. She's just like her mum when she gets her knickers in a twist." Natalya stopped mid rant. "Word of advice, James, if she does end up movin' in with you, it's best to head her off before she gets a real head of steam built up."

Harry quirked an eye at Bill before giving Natalya an appraising look and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. _Oh come on,_ Sirius taunted gleefully, _red heads are known for having gorgeous tempers_

_I'm warning you,_ Harry threatened.

Natalya continued to glower at her brother for a second before she latched onto James' arm and pulled him out the door. "Come on handsome," she said. "The sooner my brother decides you're not some nutter slasher intent on killing me, the sooner we can be alone." She hooked her arm in his, making every attempt to use him to torment Bill.

Bill followed them out the door and walked along on her other side. "Sorry, squirt. I use to change your nappies. You're gonna have to do better than this to rile me up." Harry bit down on his lips to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to kill you, Bill," she said.

"So are we just walking?" Bill continued to tease. "Or do you actually know where you're going?"

"Obviously, as the Notting Hill neighborhood is a bit of a stroll, we're going to the tube," she retorted loftily. She tipped her head onto James' shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this, luv. He can be a complete arse when he wants."

Harry wasn't sure how to handle the current situation. Easy as it would be to pick one side or the other in their little game, he wasn't sure which one to pick. Siding with her might be just a bit much for Bill. And even if he could manage him easily enough it'd just be easier not to have to deal with him going all protective older brother on him. Conversely, siding with him, risked raising Natalya's ire. And while her brother might be able to get away with that Harry didn't really think he could. And having come this far, he was rather certain he didn't want her deciding she wasn't going to take the room.

_Oh you're in deep, pup, _Sirius taunted. _What is it with Potter men and red heads anyway?_

_That's it! _Harry bellowed.

Sirius chortled. _Alright, pup, but this whole compartmentalized mind thing is what created me in the first place._

Harry forced the door in his mind closed and let out a quiet sigh. _Much better._

Two short walks and a tube ride later Harry pressed his right thumb on the pad next to the door and waited for the light to turn green. "It's a secured building," he said. "Thumbprint identification is some of the latest security technology. If you take the room, I'll have to get you added to the database."

Natalya nodded slightly. "Alright."

"What if there's an emergency?" Bill asked.

Harry opened the door and ushered them inside. "The police and fire department and hospitals all have an override code." He grinned at Bill. "They've also got ways of breaking in if they need to."

"Good to know."

"I'm on the top two floors," Harry said leading them to the stairs. "Lift's there for when you're feeling lazy."

"Bet rent here isn't cheap," Bill observed.

"Not particularly," Harry agreed. He led them up to the sixth floor. This time he pressed his left thumb on the pad next to the door. "The building's roughly divided into 4 quadrants," he paused, frowning slightly. "Suppose that was rather redundant wasn't it?" He shrugged before either Bill or Natalya could respond and continued on. "Anyway, I've got the top two floors and the roof in this section. Again, access is restricted." He noticed Bill eyeing the security device distastefully. "If it'll make you feel better I'll give you access as well. You can check on her any time you like."

"I don't need a baby sister," Natalya snapped.

"If you don't want me tellin' mum you're shacking up with some bloke she's never met, you'll allow me to do my job as your older brother and be quite about it," he countered.

Harry chuckled. "Believe me, my friend, Hermione, is like a sister to me and I'm just as protective as you are. I don't know how many blokes I've terrified away from her in the two years we've know each other." He said this as he was punching in the security code for the door to his flat and didn't see the glance Bill and Natalya exchanged.

"Hermione," she said curiously, "That's an interesting name."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I'd never heard it before we met."

"You've known her two years?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we met in a cooking class we took."

"You like to cook?" Natalya observed. "I may have to reevaluate not liking tall, dark and handsome."

Harry laughed. "Sorry, luv, I'm stickin' with not being interested in statuesque redheads. Especially if they're my flatmate." He pushed the door open and stepped to the side. "Lights," he said sharply and the lights flared to life.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"Voice recognition software," Harry said. "It's set for certain words. Go on and try it."

"Lights," she said imitating his tone. Instantly the lights flared out again. "Wicked," she gushed.

Harry laughed. "Lights," he said again and once more they flared to life. "So this is the entry. I cordoned it off from the rest of the place. Who wants to see this mess when you're trying to have a nice meal?"

The room in question served as a mud room of sorts for the flat. It was about 3 meters deep and 10 long. The door was located closer to one end with another directly across that led into the flat proper. The walls of the entry were lined with dozens of cubbies and shelves for storing all different manner of outdoor clothing, boots, shoes and other items. He had two different bicycles hanging from hooks on the ceiling, along with an assortment of ropes and odd looking equipment.

"That's my rock climbing gear," Harry offered. "Afraid I went a bit overboard with some of it. If you've got a bike I can put up another hook for you. And I cleaned out these cubbies and shelves so you can put all your stuff here if you like. The washer and dryer are in here too. I don't know why the rest of us Brits think having those in the kitchen is a good thing. I'm much more in agreement with the Americans. Tuck it out of sight."

"And I'm allowed to use those too?" Natalya asked. She moved to examine them.

"You've been to America?" Bill asked at the same time.

"Yes and yes," Harry answered. "I've been twice on exchange training assignments."

"Training for what?" Natalya asked. She turned back to James and Bill.

"Spent five years in Her Majesties armies," Harry answered. "You ready to move on?"

She nodded. "If the entry is any indication of what the rest of the place is like I can hardly wait."

He grinned at her. "Come on and stand over here then."

She stepped right to him, obviously still trying to irk her brother. "This good?"

Harry turned her to face the door. "Yep, now close your eyes." He glanced at Bill and mouthed, "It's not me." He just shrugged.

"A bit into show and tell are we?" she asked playfully.

"Hey, I put a ton of work into this place. The only person I've been able to show it off to so far is Hermione."

"She your girl?" Bill asked.

James snorted. "Not a chance. She's less interested than I am. And let me tell ya, that's saying something." He opened the door for Natalya. "Go on and take two steps straight ahead, Natalya."

She did as he instructed. "Now what? Do I get to open my eyes?"

"Yep."

"Oh my," she managed after a few seconds.

The flat was situated so that it looked out over Hyde Park and Kensington Palace Gardens. And the whole of the outer wall was floor to ceiling windows to take advantage of the view. The fact that it was still dark in the flat only made the sight of the night lights casting their warm glow on the park grounds that much more stunning.

Harry stepped in behind her and Bill followed. "What exactly did you say the rent on this room was again?" Bill asked.

"175 a month," Harry answered.

"Might I enquire as to exactly why you're renting out a room in a 10,000L a month flat for a 175 quid?"

Harry shrugged. "Flood," he said before answering. He waited for the lights to come up. "Thought it might be nice to have someone to hang out with once in a while."

Bill blinked against the sudden brightness. "Wouldn't a bloke make a better mate?"

Harry snorted. "I spent five years living with blokes in the army. I've had enough of that, thanks."

"Dear God in heaven," Natalya eventually managed.

"You like it then?" Harry asked. She nodded mutely. "This floor is obviously the main living areas," Harry said moving into the space. "I'm not a fan of closed spaces so when I redid it, I gutted the whole floor and started over. Actually I gutted the entire place. Anyway, this floor has a theater, sitting room, the kitchen, dining room, library and around the stair case there's a half bath."

Natalya simply stood looking on the space in wonder. The entire space was probably some 10 meters wide and at least twice that long. It was roughly divided into three spaces cross wise. And it was completely open, not a single wall or post existed to break a sight line. Instead, careful arrangement of furniture and counter height cabinetry defined what various areas were used for.

Immediately upon entering the flat you stepped into the first of 3 roughly equal spaces of 6 x 10 meters. To the right of the entry two couches faced a large white screen on the wall making a theater space. To the left was the window wall with four love seats and two chairs arranged around a large coffee table to create the sitting area. The wall backing to the entry was finished floor to ceiling with light grey field stone with a gas fire places for each area. This first space was delineated from the kitchen by a change in flooring from plush carpet to dark grey, almost black granite and a counter height bar running lengthwise across it. One could move from the sitting and theater areas into the kitchen on either end of the bar.

As the stairs to the second floor ran along the same wall the screen for the theater was on the kitchen itself was only about 8 or 9 meters in length though it maintained the same depth as the sitting/theater area. The wall backing to the stairway was lined with rich kitchen cabinetry; including a full size fridge and separate freezer finished to match the wood of the cabinetry. The center of the kitchen was dominated by an island cook top and work area with polished black marble countertops and stainless steel hood above. The far side of the kitchen duplicated the bar separating the living area and kitchen; this time separating the kitchen from the dining and library areas. The flooring also changed from the stone in the kitchen to richly stained mahogany in the dining and library areas. The dining table itself was solidly built of cherry and the finish on it and the matching chairs simply glowed with warmth. A stunning metal work chandelier hung from the ceiling above

The library shelving was quarter sawn oak and had been finished with the same stain as the dining table and chairs. It also held two large chaise lounge chairs and a leather recliner. The far wall of the flat was finished the same as the entry wall with light grey field stone. It also was inset with a gas fireplace for each area. The bath tucked back behind the stairway turned out to be a simple toilet and pedestal sink with a nicely tiled floor.

"This can't be real," Natalya whispered.

"I take it back," Bill said. "This place is 20,000L a month."

Harry ignored the speculation on the cost of the place. "Like I said, I like things open. So there's no walls or support columns in sight. Let me tell you the beams I had to put in to support the floors above were no small trick. And with the window wall like that it can kind of feel almost like you're outside at times. Really, the only complaint I have is not being able to put in wood fireplaces. Gas is nice for heat, but it's just not the same as a real fire."

"God forbid," Bill observed.

"I get to live here," Natalya said in wonder. She turned and grabbed her brother by the arms and shook him. "Bill, I get to live here!"

"Sprite," he said carefully. "Don't you think it's just a bit unfair to only be paying him 175 quid a month for a place he could get 50 times that?"

"I'm happy with our agreement," James cut in.

"Yeah," Natalya agreed. "He's happy; I'm happy, what's the problem?"

Bill pulled out of her grasp and turned to James. "Look mate, I'm tryin' real hard not to think the worst of you. But you gotta admit, 175 quid a month is just a bit curious for this place. I just can't help wondering what else you might want from my sister. Or what you might be wrapped up in that might not be so good for her."

"William!" Natalya gasped. "You apologize right now."

He ignored her and squared off against James. "Not until he explains sufficiently to ease my mind."

Harry considered him for a second. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Fight," Bill answered.

"Bill," Natalya warned.

"Not now."

"How'd the other guy fair?" Harry asked

"Let's just say he had to be carried away."

"I don't want to talk about this," Natalya hissed.

"Tough."

"I'm gonna leave."

"Good. Then I can too."

"I'll come back without you."

"Then I'm stayin' till my mind is eased."

"You're going to pay for this, William," she warned. "I swear it."

"Did you kill him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Bill answered

"Did he deserve it?"

"He tried to hurt my wife."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough."

"I've answered your question. Are you gonna answer mine?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You'll find I prize honesty, Bill. You were honest with me. So I'll be as honest with you as I can. But I expect the same leeway from you as you got from me. Hurting your wife can mean a lot of things. I don't particularly care what it actually was. But I trust that it was enough to warrant what you did."

"Fair enough," Bill agreed.

Harry nodded and leaned against the back of a couch. "My parents were murdered when I was a baby. They were very wealthy. I lived with my mum's sister for a while before child services took custody of me and put her and my uncle in jail for beating me within an inch of my life. About then my Godfather and another friend of my parents found me. They took me in and I lived with them till I was seventeen. They were both killed the day after my seventeenth birthday. That nearly killed me. For about a year I was in kind of a daze. Then I joined the army; spent five years in the SAS. I got out four years ago and spent another two just wandering around the world before coming back here and buying this place. I've spent the last two years renovating it.

"So now I've got this amazing place; one friend who isn't former army and more money than some countries. Did I mention my Godfather left me everything? Rich as my parents were he had ten times as much. I could bloody well buy Buckingham Palace and barely dent my finances. Natalya was honest with me about what she could afford when I told her to name her price for the room. I don't need the money. I'm just looking for a friend. Nothing else.

"Strange way of making friends," Bill muttered.

"Yeah, well Hermione will tell you I'm emotionally scarred. But she'll also swear up and down that I would never hurt your sister. You aren't the only one in the room who's killed someone, Bill. I've got no problem doing it again if warranted. And there wouldn't be anything for you to do but spit on their grave if someone hurt Natalya and I got to them first."

Bill continued to measure him for another few moments. "Bill," Natalya said. She laid a hand on his arm. "That's enough." His face twitched. "I trust him. You know I'm not 11 anymore and quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I expect to be keyed to get in here," he said quietly. "And you can bet I'll be checking on you unannounced for quite some time."

"If I agree to that will you accept me living here?"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"That isn't what I asked.

Bill pressed his lips together tightly but nodded slightly. "Let's see the rest of the place. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll hate your bedroom and decide you're not moving in."

"Not likely," Natalya answered.

He sighed. "I know."

She stretched up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, for being concerned."

"Welcome," he muttered before turning back to James. "I'm warning you, one hair on her head…"

"I got ya," Harry answered.

"Lead on," Bill said waving Harry in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you to all reviewers. I can't seem to figure a way to respond to each individually so I will do my best here. The common question seems to be the names. Suffice it to say our characters have been given reason to change their names. They are still, however, Harry and Ginny. So, as the story switches points of view, you will see the way they function in the use of their given names, and the new names they have taken. The first chapter is Ginny's point of view. All of the story that is silent, takes place in her mind or is descriptive will use her given name of Ginny. Spoken aspects of the story will use the name Natalya. The 2nd chapter of the story is from Harry's point of view and presents the opposite situation. Obviously, each character will only think of the other as James or Natalya because that is all they know of the other. On last thing, Harry (James) is hiding his scar. He didn't tell me if he was using magic, or non-magical methods.


	3. Chapter 3: I've Died and Gone to Heaven

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I've Died and Gone to Heaven**

* * *

Half an hour later, James had led her and Bill through the two bedrooms, three baths and exercise space contained on the second floor and Ginny was at a loss for superlatives to praise what he was showing her.

Both bedrooms and the exercise space were situated so one wall overlooked Kensington Palace Gardens and Hyde Park. And like the main living areas those walls were pretty much floor to ceiling windows. In her room a sitting bench lined the window wall. It had wonderful soft cushions and pillows to make yourself comfy and was one long bookcase underneath. The bedroom itself was quite large, about 6 meters square. And it was furnished. James had made the queen size bed himself! Needless to say, her twin bed was going into storage. He'd also made the matching end tables. And for shame, he'd resorted to purchasing a small table and chairs to sit and have tea for the room. Given everything else, she'd normally have given him no end of harassment for something like that but her mind was just lost on everything else to really consider it.

For goodness sake, her closet wasn't walk in; it was walk through, straight from the bedroom to the bath. It was fully half the size of the bedroom and was filled with built in drawers and shelving. Her entire wardrobe wasn't going to fill even a third of it. The piece de résistance though was another of James' creations; an A-frame full length floor mirror. She had spent a full minute taking in its lines and spotless finish before allowing him to usher her into the suite's private bath.

And that had taken her breath away. It was like someone had reached into some untapped part of her mind and put every detail she hadn't realized she'd even thought of into the bath of her dreams. Even without a window it felt bright and airy. The shower was not overly large, but plenty big enough. It was tiled with large squares of soft brown porcelain and the coolest thing were the amazing cubbies built right into the shower wall to put all her shampoos and soaps on. It even had a small corner bench and though she wasn't likely to actually sit on it, it was perfect for propping her foot on while she shaved. The toilet was tucked into a small alcove keeping it out of sight while you relaxed in the tub. The sink was a large, vessel style, oval on a counter near five feet long. Those three things would have been more than enough but it just got better.

The tile work was breathtaking. The porcelain from the shower had been used on the walls in the bath to wainscoting height and then topped with a band of darker stones and glass. The floors were brown marble with; get this, a path of cobblestone river rock laid into it. It created the effect of a streambed spilling out of the shower, running across the floor past the vanity to the tub. And it was heated! And then there was the tub; a corner unit. It was easily big enough for two. The tub front was actually a curved wall and the same dark stone and glass from the band topping the wainscoting faced it. The decking was the same brown marble from the floor. And the back wall, wonder of wonders, there was a gas fireplace in it. She had a bloody fireplace in her bath! The whole suite; bedroom, closet and bath was spectacular. It rivaled anything she'd seen in Better Homes and Gardens. Hell, it was bigger than the entire flat she was living in now.

James' bedroom suite was slightly larger and just as meticulously designed and crafted. His shower actually had four different shower heads in it. Two overhead rain shower fixtures and two normal wall mount fixtures. He also had a fireplace in his bedroom to go with the one in his bath. The third bath was nicely finished with a pedestal sink, toilet and fairly standard tub/shower combination. It was fairly straight forward and obviously intended as a guest bath for the third and fourth bedrooms should he ever decide to put them into the space currently being used for his exercise area.

Like the two bedrooms, the exercise area also looked out over Hyde Park and Kensington Palace Gardens. And it was filled with weight equipment, a treadmill, stationary bike, a punching bag and space for yoga. The walls were floor to ceiling mirrors and it felt just like any gym she had ever been in. It made her feel motivated and lazy at the same time. All in all, it was just more than Natalya could fathom. She'd long since given up trying to come up with new ways to compliment each new wonder James showed them. And they hadn't even seen the rooftop garden. Whatever it did contain, she was certain it was going to be spectacular.

She eyed the spiral staircase just outside the door of his bedroom longingly. _That has to go to the gardens_, she thought giddily. _I wonder if he might let me put some tomatoes in pots? _"Does that go up to the garden then?" she asked eagerly.

James nodded. "Yep, just to warn you though it's a bit rough yet. I had the conservatory done first thing, but then I used it as a shop while I did the rest of the place. I only finished the table and chairs for the dining room last month and got the equipment moved out. Really, it's more just concept than anything right now. I'm planning to finish it out this summer."

"A… a conservatory?" Ginny asked weakly

"I get the impression your idea of rough and mine might not exactly be the same," Bill said dryly. "And you've done all of this yourself?"

James started up the stairs. "Most all the finish work, yes. Some things I don't wanna do so I hire it out."

"Like what?"

"Sheet rock," James answered. "Just touching the stuff makes my skin crawl; same with mudding and taping the stuff."

"I'm not all that fond of it either," Bill agreed. "Where'd you learn?"

"Mostly just did it. Read books, looked stuff up on line. Some things like plumbing and wiring I hired someone to come in and do it and paid them extra to teach me. That way I can do it myself next time and just hire them to come inspect it before having the city inspector come out and sign off on it."

"Next time," Bill observed, "don't look like there's much left to do."

"Here, no," James agreed. "The place I just bought, it's a disaster."

""You aren't selling this place, are you?" Natalya blurted.

James shrugged. "Haven't decided yet, but it gives me something to do that I enjoy. Probably depends on if I like it more than this place when I get it finished. He glanced back at Natalya with a decided smirk. "Don't worry; I promise you've got at least two years before I'll be looking to kick you out."

"I'll sue to have you continue to keep me in the lifestyle I've become accustomed to," she countered.

He laughed. "You've gotta be married for that, luv."

"I'm game."

"No you're not," Bill said.

She laughed. "Oh, so you're the only one of the family allowed to marry up then?"

"Don't go there," Bill said tightly.

"I'm sorry, Bill," she said immediately. "You know I didn't mean that."

"Just drop it and let's see what's left. I'm bloody starving and still hoping to get dinner out of tonight."

James had kept on up the stairs and called back, "Comin up or not, luv?"

"I really wish he'd stop calling you that," Bill said under his breath.

She sighed. "Bill, nearly everyone in the country calls everyone of the opposite sex luv."

"Yeah, I bloody hate it." He turned her back round and gave her a push. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"I'm going, I'm going," she complained and hurried up the remaining stars.

"I really don't know why I'm surprised," Bill said when he emerged on the landing square in the middle of a 7X18 meter conservatory. Ginny simply whimpered with longing.

"Like I said, a bit rough," James said. "The pots, along with the furniture, were only delivered last week. I've got a few more borders for the fixed beds to finish outside yet. I'm really hoping the weather is decent the next few days cause they're delivering the dirt week after next. Then it's just the planting and I might finally be finished with this place."

"You don't say," Bill said.

"I've died," Natalya breathed, "I've died and gone to heaven."

"There goes any chance of talking her out of this," Bill sighed.

"This is going to be amazing," she continued to gush. "You've got paths and everything. "Is that a koi pond!?"

"Gonna be," James answered.

She looked up to the ceiling. "How tall is it?"

"7 meters."

"And it's heated?"

"In the floors."

"Hot tub?" she asked pointing at a large cedar faced tub."

"That and an endless pool," James answered.

"Endless pool?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, come see." He led them over and up the stairs to the decking surrounding the two different tubs. "They need water obviously. But I thought it would be rather pointless to fill them till after I'd finished with the planting. I'd just have to drain them and probably have the whole jet system flushed to get the mud out."

"If you say so," Bill said. "What's it for?"

"Swimming."

"Bit short, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"That's the beauty," James said. "It's basically a treadmill for swimming."

"How's it work?" Bill asked.

"It creates a current that you swim against," James answered. "See this little deal here?" He pointed to a spot in the pool. "It's a sensor. Shoots a laser across to here." He pointed to another spot on the opposite side of the large tub. "There's two more at the back. So if you're in there swimming, and you break this beam of light, it tells the computer you're too close to the front of the pool and makes the current stronger to push you back. If you end up breaking that beam down there, the computer adjusts the current so it's slower and you move forward again."

Bill and Ginny stared at the pool in wonder. "And I would get to use this too?" she eventually asked.

"Yep."

"When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow if you like."

"Sprite, can we talk about this?"

"Bill what's to talk about?" Natalya asked in exasperation.

"Privately?" he said pointedly.

"Bill, the rent is 175 quid!"

"Please, Sprite, will you just humor me?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, can I ring you tomorrow, James?"

"Fine by me. The room's yours till you tell me you don't want it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The three of them stood there few seconds before Ginny broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well, if that's the end of the tour, I suppose we should go. I'd invite you to dinner but my brother wants to talk with me about you and I think that would be rather uncomfortable for all of us."

"Come on, Nat," Bill said. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Hello, still here," James interrupted. "Come on I'll show you out and you can go at him till your heart's content."

"Thanks," Bill muttered. Without another word he disappeared down the stairs.

James touched his hand to her shoulder before she could follow him. "Give him a break, yeah?" he said when she turned back to him. "If I were him I'd probably just have killed me and been done with it."

Ginny pressed her lips together angrily but forced herself to calm down. "I'll try not to cut his bits off and feed them to him," she managed.

"Ring me later?"

"Tomorrow probably."

"Works for me. "I'm usually up by 5:00"

"Tomorrow's the first day I haven't had to be up by 7 in three weeks. I'm having a lie in"

"Come on," he said let's not give him enough time to come up with more reasons to not like me."

Ginny set off down the stairs with him. "Probably a good idea," she agreed.

* * *

Three hours later, Bill walked Ginny back to her flat after their dinner out. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about moving into James' flat," she said.

Bill sighed. "I wanted to have a nice dinner with my sister. That's why I told you we'd talk about it later."

"Well it's later, Bill. I'm home, you're leaving and I'm ringing him tomorrow as soon as I get up to tell him I'm moving in. You better talk if you're going to."

"Just promise me you'll think about it."

"What's to think about, Bill?" she demanded with exasperation. "The place is amazing. The rent is cheaper than I'm paying now. And not by ten quid or anything. I'm paying 275 plus electricity to live in this dump. Top it off with the fact that he's in zone 2 instead of 4 on the tube and I'm cutting my bills by more than a 150 quid. That's three shifts a month I can cut out if I want."

Bill tipped his head back, staring up at the sky; looking anywhere but at her before speaking. "Look, Gin, first impression, I like the guy. But I don't know him. I know you're not 11 anymore. I know Riddle's dead and the diary's gone. But you trusted him once too." When she didn't respond he chanced looking at her.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I can't believe you, of all people, would throw that in my face," she said, her voice laced with pain.

"Damnit, Gin, I'm not throwing it in your face. I told you I like the guy. The place is an effin' palace. I'd like nothing better than to tell you to go ahead and move in with him. Merlin knows I hate you livin' in this hole. But we've both known him for all of 5 hours. All I'm saying is if one of the most evil bastards to have ever lived could fool you, then this guy could fool us both. He said all the right things, did all the right things tonight. I don't get a warning in my gut from this guy. But then you almost never do. They arrest some psychopathic mass murderer or rapist and all you see on the telly is his neighbors talking about him being the nicest man; always helping me carry my bags and such. You just never know."

"If I lived like that, I'd never make friends, much less find a bloke to marry, the rest of my life."

Bill smirked. "I thought you were an avowed spinster."

"You know what I mean, Bill."

Bill ran his hand through his hair. "I know. And that's why I'm not just flat out tellin' you no. Sooner or later you have to go out on a limb and trust people. So just promise me you'll think about this tonight; not the place or the money, but him, really think about what you're doing. And swear to me if you do move in with him that you'll have the stun wand spell turned on and that you'll charge it every bloody day."

"Alright," she agreed.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks. Now can I get a hug goodnight or are you too pissed at me?" Ginny stepped up and wrapped him in her arms. Bill returned her hug fiercely. "I love you, Sprite; more than you'll ever know."

Ginny pushed back and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're wrong. I do know."

He pulled her close again before pushing her back. "Go on and get inside so I know you're safe." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned for the door to her building. "And ring me when you decide what you're doing."

Ginny pushed the door open. "I will, Bill. Nite."

"Love you."

"Love you," she said and slipped inside.

Bill turned and walked away. "Mum is gonna kill me," he muttered.

* * *

Author's note.

I'm trying to post a picture showing the layout of Harry's flat for you all. Wish me luck.

Also, thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate that you take the time to drop a comment or two.

Sorcerer's Muse


	4. Chapter 4: Flatmate-Date-Night

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flatemate-Date-Night**

* * *

"You said 15 minutes," Ginny accused when James rushed into the flat 30 minutes past their agreed upon time for their first official Flatmate-Date-Night. She had moved in exactly one week ago on one of her two free days a month. Today, Tuesday, was her lightest day of the week. She had class in the mornings, but didn't work at either the coffee house or the flower shop and they'd agreed to make it a weekly 'date' night. Tonight, the plan was to cook dinner together and just spend some time getting to know each other.

"Sorry," he said contritely. "There was a delay on the tube after I called." He set the bag of groceries on the counter.

"I'll forgive you this time, Black," she teased. "But I expect my blokes to be punctual for our dates. I'm the girl after all and it's my right to be late, not yours."

James filled a large pot with water, set it on the stove and turned the burner on. "And I expect my dates to end with a goodnight kiss, luv," he countered with a wink.

Ginny laughed. "Guess we're both doomed to a night of disappointment then.

"Hope you can handle a bit more disappointment, luv."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter imperiously. "Oh?"

"I need a shower," he said. "Unpack the bag and start browning the meat for me, yeah? I'll be back in five minutes, I swear." Before she could respond he'd bolted up the stairs and was gone. Not 30 seconds later she heard the water start running in the pipes.

She smiled ruefully and shook her head as she turned to unpack the bag. "That man is some kind of mental." She pulled the fry pan out and dropped the meat into it and went about staging the rest of the ingredients he'd bought for their dinner on the counter while it heated up. She then grabbed a spatula and worked on breaking the meat apart as it started to sizzle. She glanced at her watch when she heard the water shut off. "Three minutes left, Mr. Black, and you will officially be late twice in one date." She smiled with amusement. _I wonder if he's a boxers or briefs kind of bloke? _"Oh, don't go there, Ginevra," she reprimanded herself. She gave herself a shake and went on a hunt through the kitchen drawers for the wine bottle opener. It turned out to be a short hunt and she returned to tend the meat for a second before opening the bottle. She'd just finished pouring two glasses when James came bounding down the stairs.

"4 minutes, 30 seconds," he said.

_That is just wrong," _Ginny groused. In less than five minutes he'd managed to shower and dress and she was quite certain she'd never seen any man look so good. He wore his hair fairly short and it was perpetually messy so she was sure he just toweled it off and ran his hand through it. And he'd thrown on a tight fitting tee shirt and jeans. No shoes, no socks, nothing else. It was, plain and simple, dead sexy. _Wonder if he's wearing underwear at all, _she thought. _No. NO. NO! You are not allowed to mess this up. Don't look at his eyes; don't think about his boxers, briefs, or lack thereof. Picture him with red hair. He's one of your brothers. _She held a glass out as he approached.

"Thanks luv," he said. He took it and knocked back a good mouthful. "Ah, now that's lovely," he sighed, "a gorgeous wine and a beautiful dinner companion."

Ginny picked up her glass and leaned on the counter as she took a sip. "Tell me, James," she said. "How exactly is it that you've managed to remain unattached; you appear to be the perfect gentlemen, you cook, your intelligent, your wealthy, and I'll even admit mildly attractive," she paused and took another sip of her wine. "And you've obviously an eye for beautiful things," she finished smugly.

He winked. "Choice."

Ginny snickered. "Ah, a bit of conceit, I spy a chink in thy armor, sir knight."

He pulled a baking dish out, along with a blender and set them on the counter before filling the sink with cold water. "Actually, I've just been wondering where to place you and how to arrange the rest of my collection."

"You're collection?" Ginny asked.

He turned and grinned. "Well I still need a blond and a brunette you know."

Ginny smacked him in the shoulder. "I am not a piece of art!" she cried loudly.

"Actually, I've kind of already collected the brunette," he mused.

Ginny smacked him again. "You had better not be cheating on me, James Black! I have five brothers who would only be too willing to kill you. And I'm pretty sure Percy will haunt you from the grave if he finds out you've done me wrong."

"Ohhh," James teased, "I'm terrified now, luv. Shivers and everything." He gave a fake shudder.

"You're incorrigible!"

"Hermione says the same thing."

Ginny considered. _Do I really want to go here? If it is, it'll happen no matter what eventually. _"I take it she's your brunette?" she asked.

James chuckled. "Just don't tell her I said that. I like my bits where they are, thank you very much." He set a mixer on the counter. "Are you gonna actually help me cook or just stand there looking pretty?"

Ginny sniffed haughtily. "Well of the two of us I'd say I'm the one for the job."

James leaned against the counter, deliberately posing. "I agree; you cook. I should be the one posing."

"You are seriously pushing your luck, Mr. Black."

James laughed again and pulled a book off the shelf behind him. He flipped through it and handed it to her. "There's the recipe for the noodles. Everything you need should be in that bottom cupboard." He pointed to the cupboard in question.

"And what are you going to do?"

James pretended to ponder for a second. "Let's see, I stopped at the store to get what we needed. I'm making the sauces. Remind me exactly what have you done so far?"

Ginny started pulling ingredients out and setting them on the counter. "I opened the wine." She stood and grinned at him. "And let me tell you, Mr. Black, one should never underestimate that particular contribution."

James dropped a handful of tomatoes in the pot of water he'd started, then picked his glass up and downed the rest. "Speaking of which, I need a refill and you're falling behind."

Ginny grabbed the bottle and filled his glass again. "Some of us have class at 9:00 tomorrow. I am not getting pissed with you tonight."

"Spoil sport."

* * *

Ginny set her fork down and leaned back in her chair after polishing of her second slice of lasagna. "That was really nice," she said. "You make a lovely lasagna."

"See, told you we could whip it up, noodles and all, inside an hour. I even managed a shower." He grinned triumphantly at her.

"How do you figure less than an hour?" she demanded. "It was in the oven 45 minutes alone."

"You can't count baking time!" he protested.

"Sure I can. I can do anything I want."

"And how exactly do you figure that?"

"I'm the woman. I get to make the rules and I'm allowed to change them at any time without notice."

"James leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're a right pain in the arse, you know that don't you?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out before settling on glowering at him. A few seconds later they broke into peals of laughter. "Should we clean up?" she eventually asked when they'd recovered.

He tossed his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. "Nah, I can do it later. Let's go sit somewhere comfortable and talk for a while."

"James," she protested, "I am not leaving you the washing up to do by yourself. We can talk and do it together."

"We can," he agreed, "but I don't wanna." He moved to the sitting area and flopped down on one of the love seats.

"James!"

"Not listening," he said. Ginny grabbed their plates and started cleaning the table. _Two can play this game_. With a touch of pride, she add, _You're about to find out just how stubborn I can be, James Black, _and without saying a word went about cleaning up the mess they had made.

_Just don't look him in the eye, _her inner voice warned.

"Trust me," she said under her breath, "I'm well aware of that particular weapon."

"I'm not going to help," James called when she started filling the sink.

She looked up and shrugged._ He's cracking, _she thought victoriously. She deliberately dropped the knives that didn't go into the dishwasher into the sink so they would bang on the bottom loudly. He picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. Ginny turned the rinse water on harder than necessary and made sure to knock the dishes about far more than needed as she washed and stacked them. _Or maybe not, _she thought when he continued to flip through the magazine. When she'd finished with the washing, she proceeded to dry and then put them away making sure it was impossible for him to ignore her by exaggerating every action of the process. He countered by making his attempts to ignore her just as deliberate. When she'd finished she wadded the wet towel up and launched it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"What The!" he yelped.

"Next time get off your arse and help me!"

"I told you I wasn't going to!"

"And that was just stupid. I'm already basically living here on your pound, James, Black. Do you honestly think I'm going to help you tear the place apart and then leave you to straighten up? I may not have your finances, but anything else you can damn well be sure I'm going to pull my share."

"That's not the point. I know you have class in the morning and that you have to get to bed at a decent hour. I didn't want you to have to waste time working when you could just sit for a while. I was going to be up late already so it was no big deal to me to clean up after you'd gone to bed."

Ginny moved to the sitting area and sat down across from him. "I appreciate that you didn't want me to have to work. But the point is if we'd done it together, like we did making dinner, it wouldn't have been work. We could have talked and enjoyed the time just the same as if we'd been sitting here. And then I could have sat down and actually relaxed. I wasn't going to enjoy sitting here knowing I was leaving you with that mess."

James tipped his head slightly as he considered her. "So what have we learned about each other tonight?"

Ginny smiled. "That we're both stubborn as all hell; but I'm the one who's right so you should just get over it and agree with me in the future."

James chuckled. "You and Hermione are certainly going to get on well."

Ginny sat back in her chair. "You mention her a lot. She must be pretty special to you."

James shrugged. "She's the sister I never had. And we're pretty much all each other has right now."

"How so?"

"Neither of us has any family left."

_This is just too weird,_ Ginny thought. _What the hell am I going to do if it's her?_ You're family died when you were young, right, and you're godfather and the other person who raised you died the day after your 17th birthday, right?"

James nodded. "Yea."

"What were their names? You don't have to answer if you don't want," she added hastily.

"No, it's fine. They're old wounds. Came to terms with it a while ago. And really, I was one when my parents were killed. I can't really even say I knew them cause I don't remember a thing about them."

Ginny reached over and put her hand on his. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I can't be sorry for the pain it causes you."

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks."

She squeezed his hand and pulled back again. "So their names?" she ventured.

"Dad was James," he said.

"I probably should have guessed that one," Ginny said. "And your mum?"

"Lily."

"James and Lily," she mused. _That seems strangely familiar, _she thought. She brushed it aside. "And your Godfather?"

"Sirius. He and Remus found me shortly after my aunt and uncle were arrested."

Ginny furrowed her brow. _Those seem familiar too._

"Something wrong?

"Oh," Ginny started, "No. Just trying to picture them I guess."

"I've got a few pictures if you'd like to see," he offered.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be lovely."

He stood. "The book is up in my room. Let me just run and grab it. I'll be right back."

"Do you want some tea?" she called after him.

"I've got biscuits next to the fridge too," he called back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny said to herself and quickly went about heating water and getting the biscuits. "Where have I heard those names before?" she mused.

Five minutes later she was setting a tray with tea and biscuits on the coffee table and wondering what was taking James so long when he came bounding down the stairs. "Sorry, figured I'd use the loo while I was up." He sat down in one of the love seats and opened the album he'd brought down. Ginny sat down next to him and picked up her tea to hold while looking at his pictures. She set it down again when her hand began to shake. "That's my mum and dad," he said. "I've only got a few pictures of them. My aunt didn't like my mum much and threw most anything that belonged to my parents out."

_Oh my god, _Ginny gasped silently and managed a shaky, "She's beautiful."

James touched his mum's face in the picture reverently. "Yeah, she was."

Ginny's mind raced furiously. _What the hell is going on here?_ "Do you have any of Sirius?" she asked.

James flipped through the book. "A few. I've gotta warn you though. He always looked a bit crazy in his pictures." He found what he was looking for and pointed to it. "Here, this one has me and Remus in it too."

Ginny forced her body and breathing to remain steady as she looked at the picture of James standing with his arms casually looped over the shoulders of her second year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and one of the most notorious criminals of the wizarding world, Sirius Black. _This can't be possible._

"There's a few more of us," James said. He continued to look through the book; to focused on the pictures to notice her anxiety. "That was just before they died," he said.

"How did they die?" Ginny whispered.

"Accident," he answered.

_It's his cover story, _she thought. _But why on earth would he be friendly with Sirius Black? The man essentially murdered his parents..._ _I really need to listen closely. _You said your aunt didn't like your mum?" Ginny asked.

"Hated her. And hated me by default."

"Then how did you end up living with her?"

"It was that or the orphanage."

"Why didn't your Godfather take you? I mean he did later right? Why didn't he from the beginning?"

"He was accused of killing someone."

"Oh," she said praying she managed the correct inflection of surprise. "Did he?" she ventured cautiously.

"No. It took him a while to prove it though and he couldn't take me till he did."

"Oh," Ginny said again. _That sort of explains it. He believes Sirius Black is innocent. _"And why didn't Remus take you when your godfather couldn't?" _Not that I don't already know._

He turned sideways to look at her. "The state deemed him unfit as a guardian. Bastards don't know shit about shit."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat with the roiling in his eyes. _Dear God is he angry_. Her heart started again when his eyes warmed.

"Sirius use to say that all the time."

"What, about the bastards?" She asked. He nodded. "Sounds like you really loved them."

James grinned. "They were completely barmy. They'd prank each other all the time. One time Sirius used a rubber band to hold the trigger down on the spray hose in the kitchen sink; completely soaked Remus when he turned the water on."

Ginny giggled. "That's pretty good." _For no magic, it really is. I'm going to have to remember it._

James chuckled with her. "The best part was he'd shut off the hot water and wrapped a bunch of ice on the pipes. The water was bloody near freezing."

Ginny laughed outright. "How on earth did he do that?" _Magic, I'm sure._

"Just a bunch of ice bags and ace bandages."

_Or maybe, as that would actually work, not._ "Did Remus get him back?"

"Yeah," Harry guffawed, "he rigged the toilet in Sirius' room to blast him in the arse when he flushed it."

Ginny burst into giggles. "That's disgusting!"

"You should have heard him screaming," James chortled, "sounded like a teenage girl being chased by the boogeyman."

Ginny wiped at her eyes. "Oh my, that is too funny."

"You think it's funny now, you should have been there."

"What else did they do?"

"Plenty," James said. "But I thought you wanted to look at the pictures. Besides, I think it's time you answered a few questions."

Ginny sobered. "Pictures first," she said vying for time.

"Alright he agreed, but I'm holding you to answering at few questions about yourself tonight."

"Deal," Ginny agreed. She scooted close to him and pulled the book so it was half on her lap and half on his. "Who's this?" she asked.

James flipped the page. "These pick up with when I joined the army."

Ginny listened with half an ear, trying to figure out what to do with her current situation while he went through the rest of the book. She had stories she could tell him from growing up alright. But she had an uneasy feeling he wouldn't be happy to learn she was a witch. She didn't pretend to know anything close to the truth regarding his story but what she did know was that after spending most of his life in hiding he'd emerged some sixth months before his final battle with Tom Riddle to fight against the dark lord. Then, about a year later, he'd simply disappeared without a trace. She didn't know why, but she felt she had a good understanding of his reasons for doing so. They were probably very similar to hers.

Her reasons started and pretty much ended with the press. Somewhere in the middle sat the continued hatred of the pureblood set and the complicit guilt of 99% of the rest of the population to do anything about the rampant discrimination against half blood and muggle born witches and wizards. Voldemort's crime, it seemed, wasn't that he'd wanted to enslave them, or that he wanted to flat out purge muggles and squibs, it was that he'd fallen to dark magic. And the press had discovered her past. The stories of her involvement with the diary had been written in a manner such that she was not a victim, but a willing and eager accomplice to the dark lord. Nothing she had been able to do or say had been able to save her. The fact that she had been a student leader at Hogwarts in the fight against Voldemort when his forces tried to take the school was worthless. In fact, it had been twisted to paint her as his spy; who upon his failure to secure the school and subsequent fall to Harry Potter had morphed like the snake she was and slithered away to wait for her next chance.

She'd lost her spot as a backup chaser with the Holyhead Harpies just when it looked like she was ready to take a starting role. From there it only got worse; eventually culminating with not even being able to secure a position picking up trash on the streets of Diagon Alley. She was either a dark witch, or for those who didn't care about that, a blood traitor.

So she had opted out; gone non-magic. She was in school, worked two jobs to pay for it and took loans if she could get them; all in hopes that she could someday open her own business and make some kind of life for herself. Even when she visited The Burrow she almost never performed magic. In the last year she had even taken to riding the train from London to Ottery St. Catchpole and then walking the rest of the way home instead of just apparating. She was happy; and if it weren't for her family, she'd be shot of the whole lot of them. For a time she'd even sworn off ever getting married. It seemed marriage inevitably lead to children and the last thing she wanted was to have finally managed to make a life for herself and suddenly be blessed, no pun intended, with a magical little bundle. It was only in the last year she'd thought maybe marriage could be an option. As long as he was non-magic and didn't want children she'd decided it might be nice to have someone to come home to.

And now, she'd somehow gone and found herself the flatmate of one Harry, James Potter; The 'Savior' of the Wizarding World. Was she going to have to move out? She didn't want to; that much she knew. As little time as they'd spent together she liked him. And the flat, well that went without saying. This was far and away the nicest place she was probably ever going to live. No, she decided, moving out wasn't happening. Besides, as badly as the magical world had treated her, it had been just as merciless with him. He'd been accused of killing Voldemort only to replace him. The speculation on where a 17 year old boy had learned the magic to defeat the most evil wizard ever had, to say the least, not been kind. In little over a year he'd gone from hero to recluse to vanished. He'd opted out.

Well, that suited her just fine. He wanted to be James Black... Easy... She didn't want to be Ginevra Molly Weasley anymore than he wanted to be Harry James Potter. She could forget who he really was. She could do that no problem. Harry Potter was nothing more than a legend to her anyway. James Black on the other hand, he was a real person. He was endearing, charming, appeared to be just as stubborn as she was, and like her seemed to have decided it might be nice to have someone to come home to once in a while. He, she decided, was in fact quite perfect for her. And she was, in turn, perhaps perfect for him. Maybe she wouldn't move out in a year or two at all. Maybe instead, if they really were the same, this arrangement could go on for a very long time. Yes, that would be very good indeed. The weight of that decision settled nicely in Ginny's stomach.

_You and I are going to be friends and flatmates a very long time, James Black¸ _she thought comfortably and focused her full attention on him and the photo album.

James turned the page. "And this is Hermione," he said.

Ginny's decision morphed from comfortable, to lead weight in an instant. James' Hermione was, as she'd begun to suspect, her ex best friend, her brother Ron's ex fiancée Hermione Granger. _Just as soon as I deal with you,_ she thought.

"She's beautiful," Ginny said quietly.

James glanced at her. "Hey now, don't go worrying your pretty little head about her taking me away from you, luv."

Ginny smacked him in the shoulder. "Please, she can have you for all I care." She turned crosswise on the love seat with her feet tucked up under her.

James closed the book, set it on the table and leaned back into the couch with his arm across the back of it. He tipped his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I haven't been through that in a while. I'm glad you asked."

"I'm glad I got to see some of your family."

James sat up and turned to face her better. "So tell me something about you, Natalya. What's your past, or your future?"

"Well, I grew up in Deavon with my mum and dad and I've got six brothers. Or I did before Percy died."

"What happened to him?"

"He was in the military; deployed to Iraq," she said easily. It was the easiest cover story to fabricate when she'd started living without magic.

James nodded. "The price of freedom is high. I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled sadly. "Thank you."

They were quiet for a moment or two before he spoke again. "How about your future? You're studying business. What do you want to do with that?"

Ginny colored slightly. Sometimes it seemed such a small dream. But it was hers and she really was rather proud of the progress she'd managed to make in achieving it. "I want to open my own flower shop some day."

He sat up slightly. "Really?" he asked curiously.

Ginny nodded. "Yes… What are you thinking?" she asked when he'd simply sat there considering her answer for a few moments.

"Why just a flower shop? Why not something a bit bigger, like a nursery or something."

Ginny shrugged. "It actually seems attainable. It costs a lot of money just to do a little shop. A nursery needs land and green houses and employees and a million other things that are just too overwhelming to think about right now."

"But would you be interested in it?"

Ginny shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe. I just wanna do something I like. And I love plants and flowers and it just makes me happy to be in the shop fixing up an arrangement. Running a big nursery, I'd spend all my time just doing the books and never get to play with the plants and the dirt. I'm not sure I'd like that a whole lot."

He nodded slowly. "Makes sense. Big isn't always better."

"No," Ginny agreed.

"But you like plants in general, right? It doesn't have to just be flower arrangements right? And you know about them right?"

Ginny laughed. "I love all plants." That wasn't quite true. She wasn't particularly fond of venomous tentacula. But then she wasn't likely to ever deal with it again either. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need help with the garden," he said. Her brow furrowed. "I'd pay you," he said. "Just like I paid the plumbers and electricians to teach me how to do that stuff."

"No."

"No?" he asked surprised.

"Absolutely not, James Black. You will not pay me a single pound."

"But."

"Don't but me. If you want help, or you'd like me to teach you, I'd be glad too. But you are not paying me."

"But," he said again.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no!"

"Bloody hell woman will you let me finish a thought!"

"No."

"No you won't let me pay you, or no you won't let me finish my thought?"

"No you can't pay me. And no, you can't finish your thought if it's an argument for why I should let you pay me."

"You're a pain in the arse."

"You can't pay me."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm your friend you arse. And I'd be glad to teach you what I know. That's what friends do, you know."

"But-"

"NO!"

"I ALSO NEED A GARDENER TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"James shouted over her. He paused to see if she would let him continue talking in a normal voice. "And if you have a job to offer someone, shouldn't you offer it to your friend first? Especially if you know they'd like it."

Ginny stared at him for a second before answering. "I want to be your friend, James. I'm not willing to let a business arrangement come between that."

"I'm already your landlord," he pointed out.

"Yes, and that alone makes it difficult enough to be friends."

"Why?"

"Because it does."

He frowned. "You're too fixated on money."

Ginny started to retort but stopped herself. "We shouldn't talk about this," she said when she did speak.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Are you really this dense or are you trying to wind me up?" she demanded.

He glowered at her. "Apparently I'm really this dense."

"Can't you see we're this close," she held her hand up with her fore-finger and thumb pressed together, "to a full blown row?"

"Well yeah, because you're calling me an idiot when I really don't understand what the problem is."

"James," she cried in exasperation, "being perfectly blunt, it is plainly obvious you have more money than you need. You don't flaunt it. But none-the-less, it is obvious. I on the other hand live check to check. And sometimes I don't even manage that. I've skipped meals because I needed money for rent or had to by a new tube pass so I could get to work. And let me tell you, going to work hungry in a coffee shop is no fun. You might be able to afford the luxury of not being fixated on money; I can't. Now can we please drop this?"

"But."

"Please, James. I don't want to continue this conversation. If you really need someone to explain things differently or better or whatever, maybe you should ask Hermione. I'm fairly certain she'll understand my points."

"Because she's a girl and I'm just above Neanderthal?"

Ginny sighed. "Just ask her," she said and stood. "I should go to bed."

"But it's only 9," he protested.

"And I'm obviously tired. I should go to bed before my temper gets the better of me and I say something I'll regret."

"Can I just say one thing before you go then?"

Ginny sighed, slumping slightly. "What is it then?"

"Whether you believe me or not, I was really listening and trying to understand your points. It isn't fair if you won't even let me express mine much less consider them."

Ginny slumped further. "You're right." She sat down again. "Ok let's hear them." Surprised at her sudden capitulation, he hesitated so she waved him on. "Come on then."

"I can see your point about me not needing to fixate on money. I get that it's easy to not care about money when you have plenty. The thing is, as plain as it is to see I have too much, it's pretty easy to see you could use a bit more. But the problem is, even in the little time we've known each other, I've figured out you would never just let me give it to you. Your little comment about basically living here on my pound earlier confirmed it. You've too much pride to let me help. I thought I might be able to get around it by paying you to do something I needed done anyway. But you gotta understand I don't see you as living here on my pound. I know just what a pain some people with money to burn are. I certainly knew I didn't want one of them as a flatmate. If you already have enough money, what's the point of getting 5,000 pounds a month in rent to live with an arse?"

"Is that what you could get for my room?" Ginny whispered when he paused.

"Don't get started on that now," he cut her off. "The point is, that for me there isn't one. So that left me looking for someone like you."

"Someone who couldn't afford it," Ginny said.

"Someone I felt I could trust not to take advantage of me," he corrected. "As far as I'm concerned I've got exactly what I wanted when I placed that advert on the board. You're honest, quiet, respectful to a fault of my things, interesting to talk to, and fun to be with when you're not calling me dense. I know we barely know each other. But I care about you. And that's where I care about money. I care when the people I care about don't have enough. It kills me to hear that you have to decide between eating or buying a tube pass for the month. So my point is, let me help you by taking the job as my gardener. I've figured out the hours a week I could expect to need someone tending it. I've researched what I'd have to pay them. Even if you'd have to give up a shift at the coffee shop you'd make more in the garden and you be happier doing it."

"How do you know I'd be happier doing it?"

"Because if you really wanted to be in the coffee shop instead of the garden then you'd be dreaming of opening that, not a flower shop."

Ginny thought about it for a minute. "I think it's really important to me that you and I don't mix business into our friendship," she said. She held her hand up when he started to protest again. "I'll think about it, James. I really will. But if I decide I'm not going to, I need you to respect that decision; whether you agree with me or not." He scowled at her. "Promise me, James."

He slumped back in the chair. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"As long as you promise me you will never, ever, skip eating if you need to eat so you can pay rent or buy a tube pass or some other nonsense. If you need a few quid or to pay the rent a day late then ask me." It was Ginny's turn to scowl now. "Promise, Natalya. If friends just help you out in your garden because they're your friend, then they also spot you 5 quid when you need it."

Ginny slumped back against the arm of the couch. "Good God, you are stubborn, Black."

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Ginny kicked at him. "Oh hush."

He kicked back. "Watch it."

"Or what?"

"I'll think of something…eventually."

"I know it'll be difficult, but don't strain yourself." He stuck his tongue out. "Oh, that was brilliant," she teased. "Got anything a five year old couldn't come up with?"

"I could drag you upstairs, throw you in the shower and turn the cold water on."

Ginny started to retort but stopped when he deliberately flexed his arm. _All my threats really are empty, aren't they, _she thought. _Forget that he's a trained SAS soldier. He's the most powerful wizard alive. I'm not even sure he'd feel it if he tripped the stun wand spell_. "You could, but you won't."

"You think?" he challenged.

"Your girlfriend, or your wife maybe; but not in anger, it'd be done in play. And while she'd be screaming at you the whole time she'd be laughing because she'd know she'd done something ten times worse to you to deserve it. And the whole thing was just your way of saying you loved her and didn't really mind the joke she'd played on you." She smirked at him.

He returned her grin. "I'm glad you think so."

She patted his leg and stood up. "Just don't be in too big a hurry to find her. I'm kind of fond of my room and don't really fancy moving out anytime soon. And I really do need to go to bed so I'm going to let whatever snide comment you have to voice go in one ear and promptly out the other."

"Luv, if a wife is anything like you, you're as close as I'm ever approaching," he called.

"You picked me, James," Ginny called back.

"Yeah, now if I could just remember what I did with the receipt."

"Goodnight, James." Ginny said pointedly.

"Sleep well, luv."

Ginny smiled. _I hope so. It's been a week. The nightmares should start to go away soon._ "You too, James."

* * *

Author's note:

Once again, thank you to all reviewers. I appreciate your thoughts and comments.

Sorcerer's Muse


	5. Chapter 5: Bank Holiday

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bank Holiday**

* * *

"Morning," Harry said when Natalya stumbled down the stairs. She moved with single mindedness across the room to her accustomed chair, sat with her feet curled under her and cradled her addiction under her nose. She inhaled the aroma deeply with her eyes closed in bliss before taking a sip and sighing with contentment.

"I love that you make me coffee in the morning."

"I make me coffee," he corrected. "You just get a cup or two."

She stuck her tongue out. "Don't spoil my fantasy of the perfect man by talking, James. Just sit there and look pretty while I drink my coffee in peace."

He chuckled and went back to his laptop and the web. "Yes, dear," he mocked.

"Hush," she shushed him.

He smirked and took a sip from his cup. It was rather remarkable how quickly they'd established a routine between them in the six weeks since she'd moved in. He was always up early in the mornings. She slept till the last possible moment her schedule for the day would allow and sometimes pushed that. Usually it meant he had time to go for his morning run, get home and lift weights or whatever else, shower and get downstairs to make coffee before she would stumble down, still in her pajamas, looking for her morning fix. Most days he'd be into his second cup before she joined him. That wasn't to say she slept particularly late; usually it was 7:30. He just got up at what she called, "The ungodly hour of bloody 5am."

It took her most of her first cup before she'd start to really come awake and they'd chat for 15 minutes or so before she'd go up and get ready for her day. They usually left together, but where he was home by 7 or 8, she wouldn't be home till between 10 or 11. The exceptions were Flatmate Date Nights on Tuesdays where she didn't work at either the coffee house or the flower shop and the two Thursdays a month where she didn't have class or work at all.

Today however was special. Today, was a bank holiday; which meant her normal Monday classes were canceled. And she hadn't picked up a shift at either of her jobs. The fact that she didn't say a word till well into her second cup told him just what she wanted to do with the day more than anything else.

"I can't believe I have the day off," she said giddily.

Harry set his computer down and leaned forward in his chair. "So what do you plan to do with it?"

"I thought we were going to work in the gardens."

"We can if you like." He took a sip. "Or we could do something else," he offered.

"But I thought you wanted to get started on the outside beds. It's finally nice enough that we can."

He shrugged. "I do. But that's the beauty of a day off. We can change our plans. And even though it's fun, the gardens are work. Seems kind of a crime to me to waste the first really nice day of spring working."

"I have the distinct feeling you've got something in mind, Mr. Black." He just grinned and sipped at his coffee. "Well what is it?" she demanded.

"First you have to let me give you something."

She narrowed her eyes. "What? Why?"

"Why, because I wanted to thank you for all the help with the indoor beds. What, you'll find out if you let me give it to you."

"I told you I wasn't letting you pay me! I can't believe you think this is any different."

"Well maybe if you'd let me explain before getting you knickers in a twist you might see it is different."

Natalya set her cup on the table and crossed her arms defiantly. "Fine. Explain."

"Say you have a friend who has a package truck and you ask him to help you move something. It's kind of an unwritten rule that you thank him by getting him a case of beer or feeding him takeaway or something like that, right?"

She pressed her lips together tightly before grudgingly agreeing, "I suppose."

"Well this is kind of the same. You know all about plants so I asked you to help me in my garden and you did. Now, I'm just thanking you for it."

"So I'm getting a six pack and takeaway then?"

"I've got something different than a six pack. But I'll take you to dinner tonight if you'll let me." She scowled distastefully. "Please, Natalya. You've really helped me a lot. You're up there all the time; even when I'm not."

"Because I love doing it."

"Just say yes, will you. It'd mean a lot to me." She continued to glower at him and he did his best to look pitiful.

"Oh, fine," she exploded. "And don't look at me like that," she snapped.

"Like what?"

"Like I just took my niece to the sweet shoppe and told her she could have anything she wanted."

"Do I get to take you to dinner too?"

"Depends on how angry I am with you when I open your present."

_She really is angry, _he thought dejectedly. _I guess I should have known better. _He stood up and moved to the stairs. "I'm sorry I tried to do something nice for you, Natalya," he muttered."

"Where are you going!"

"Upstairs. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would really make you angry."

"James wait," she called hurrying after him.

"It's ok, Natalya really. I can take it back tomorrow."

She caught him on the landing outside his bedroom and turned him around. "No it's not. I'm sorry. I'm being totally unfair and completely selfish. And even though I'm a terrible friend and don't deserve you or your gift at all. I'd be glad to accept it and I'd love nothing more than for you to take me to dinner tonight if you'd still like to." She took his hand and kissed it. "This day started so well and I know I messed it up. Please don't be cross with me."

Harry stared into her chocolate brown eyes looking up at him with one thought crashing in his mind. _She kissed me._

_ARRRRROOOOOWWW! _Sirius howled bursting out of the locked door in Harry's mind. _Way to go, pup! Next time try for something a bit more engaging if you know what I mean._

_No_, Harry growled. _You know the rules. I'm not falling for her. I'm not falling for anyone. Ever._

_Like you didn't fall for Hermione._

_I did **not** fall for Hermione._

_Yeah, well good luck forcing this one into the sister category. Face it kid; you're doomed. Potter men always fall for redheads."_

Natalya tugged his hand gently. "Please, James, can we just start over."

_Kiss her,_ Sirius urged.

_Not a chance in hell,_ Harry growled.

_You're doomed, _Sirius taunted as the door in Harry's mind closed again.

"Start over he asked."

"Yes. You ask me if you can give me a present for helping you with the gardens and I protest gently that you didn't have to but accept it with grace and praise you for being so thoughtful."

"We're going out to dinner too?"

"There is nothing in the world I'd rather do than go to dinner with you."

_Dooooomed! _Sirius called through a window.

Harry slammed it down on his hands. "Your present is back downstairs."

"Come on then," she said. She tugged on his hand, not letting go till they were back in the sitting area.

"Let me just grab it," Harry said. He disappeared into the mudroom and quickly returned with two largish boxes.

_That tingling in your hand isn't cause mine are stuck in this window, _Sirius taunted through the crack.

Harry tugged the window up, slammed it back down when Sirius pulled his hands free and closed the shutters. _One way or another I'll shut you up, _Harry growled. "I know it's two presents," he started before he'd even completely reentered the room. "But you need them if we're going to do what I have planned today."

"And what, exactly, do you have planned for today?"

"Open them first," Harry said eagerly. He pushed the flat box towards her. "This first."

Natalya took the box and started tearing the paper off. "Alright," she agreed. "But you really are in trouble, James." She smiled to let him know she was just teasing. "I was happy to help you." She set the box down and lifted the cover.

"Read the card first," Harry said.

She picked it up and read through it, carefully setting it aside when she'd finished. She leaned forward. "Come here you," she said. She hugged him tight when he did. "I'm rather fond of you too, James."

_Doooomed, _Sirius' muffled voice filtered through the walls.

Harry added a layer of insulation around the walls; spray insulation. _Let's see how long the oxygen lasts through that,_ he thought gleefully.

"Go on," he urged when she let him go.

She folded back the tissue paper in the box and stopped. All she managed was a soft, "Oh."

"I haven't been on my bike since October," Harry said. "I thought maybe we'd go for a ride. But you need a jacket and one of these." He pushed the second box towards her.

"Your bike?" she managed.

"Motorbike," he clarified.

"I figured that," Natalya said. She pulled the black leather garment from the box and held it up. "I've wanted one of these for a long time," she whispered.

"You like it then?" Harry asked eagerly. "I took one of your coats out of the entry when I went to buy it. So it should fit. Go on and try it on."

Natalya dropped the jacket into her lap. "So if you want to go riding, that must be a helmet?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She set the jacket aside, stood and embraced him again. "Thank you, James"

"You're welcome. Are you going to try it on?"

"In my pajamas?" she asked rhetorically. "I should think not. How can you possible get the right effect?" Harry grinned down at her.

_Kiss Her!" _Sirius shouted.

_Sod it all, _Harry swore. _Stupify. _Sirius crumpled to the ground in his mind. Harry hauled him across London and dropped him off Tower Bridge. _I hope a shark eats you when you reach the ocean, _he shouted. "Gordeveya," he said huskily, "I think you could get the proper effect wearing a potato sack."

Natalya blushed. "You're an outrageous flirt, Mr. Black. And my eventual husband is going to hate you."

"I thought you were a confirmed spinster," he teased.

She shrugged. "Maybe. It's good to keep you guessing. She pulled out of his loose embrace and grabbed her second gift. "So what kind of motorbike will you be whisking me away on?"

"We're going?" he asked.

"Well we can hardly not after you went and bought me a helmet and motorbike jacket, now can we." She pulled the helmet from the box. "Oh, my," she said with wonder.

"You really like it?" Harry asked. "I thought you needed something different than black.

"That is wild the way the color changes."

"It's called chameleon paint."

"It's amazing. How does it work?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really sure. Something to do with chemistry and prisms in the paint and a whole bunch of stuff way above my intelligence level."

"Look at it! It's like it's swirling."

"Pretty cool then, yeah?"

"James, this is one of the nicest gifts anyone's ever given me."

He grinned. "Stick around awhile I might just buy you your own bike."

"You most certainly will not. That is far and away too much money to spend on a gift for anyone, for any reason."

"But this is ok?" _We'll_ _just make sure she doesn't find out what that helmet cost_, he thought.

"It's a bit much, but I'm not going to put up a stink about it."

"Good.

"So what kind of motorbike do you have?"

"It's a 2006 Suzuki SV1000S."

Natalya shook her head. "Ok, I heard 2006 Suzuki Blah, Blah, Blah."

Harry laughed. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll just show it to you."

"Is it like one of those rocket bikes?"

"Yes."

Natalya let out a squeal. "I've always wanted to ride one of those!"

"Well if you'd go get dressed, we could go."

"Ok, ok," she said excitedly. "I'm going. Jeans, right?" she asked moving to the stairs.

"And boots. Wear those leather ones you have that come up to you knees."

"Since when do you notice what kind of boots I have?"

"Since when you wear them you break the neck of every bloke you walk past because they snap their head around to watch you."

"You seem fine."

"Told you, I'm not into statuesque redheads."

She stuck her tongue out and darted up the stairs.

* * *

Two hours later Harry pulled into a spot at the train station in Portsmouth and shut the bike off. "K," he said. Natalya climbed off, pulled her helmet off and shook her hair out before stretching her arms to the sky and then bending over to press her palms flat to the ground. She then straightened and twisted around to her left and right before focusing on him with a happy grin.

"That is too much fun," she said

"And just short enough that you don't start to get too sore," Harry agreed. He twisted around, getting a satisfying crack in his back each way. "Here, I'll carry that," he said and took her helmet.

"I can carry my helmet, James."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I'm just being gentlemanly."

"Why don't we just get a locker for them?"

"Cause putting stuff in one of those is like putting a sign on something that says free for the taking."

"I do it all the time."

"Well please don't with the helmet I've given you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm carrying it then." She grabbed it back. "You look like a dork carrying them both."

"And I don't carrying just mine."

She eyed him for a moment, seemingly as if she had an answer but didn't know if she wanted to voice it or not. "Frankly, James, you look damn hot. But I'll deny ever saying that."

Harry quirked an eye. "Reevaluating your disavowal of tall dark and handsome are we?"

She laughed. "Nope. I'm still only interested in squat, sallow and troll-like."

Harry snorted. "I'm trying to picture some 5' tall pudgy bloke trying to kiss you and I gotta tell ya it isn't pretty."

She gave an all over body shiver next to him. "Ok, maybe medium height, sandy harried and modestly attractive."

"Face it luv," he teased. "You're doomed to end up a spinster renting a room from me till you're old and grey."

She hip checked him. "I can think of worse lives to live."

He bumped her back. "And I can think of worse things than living with a statuesque redhead the rest of my life."

"I guess we're both doomed to each other then," she said brightly.

"It's good to be doomed," he agreed.

"It is," she said.

"So where are you taking me now?" she asked.

"Let's just wander."

She surveyed the area. "Then would you mind if we wandered over there?" She pointed.

"You want to go to Ikea?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes!" she said eagerly. "I love how they cram a whole flat into a tiny little room." She started walking that direction. "Come on. I want to see if they've got one smaller than the one in London."

Harry hurried to catch her up. "Sorry? Smaller than what one in London?"

"The London store has an entire flat, with a kitchen, living area, loo and bedroom all fit into 270 square feet. I wanna see if they've got a smaller one here."

"Oh," he said.

She glanced at him. "You don't like Ikea?"

Harry shrugged. "Never been."

"Oh-ho," she crowed. "An Ikea virgin." She hooked her arm in his. "Come along then little boy I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Harry laughed. "You have no idea how glad I am Bill wasn't around to hear that."

Natalya giggled. "Don't worry, James. This little tryst is just between us."

* * *

"So what did you think?" Natalya asked. They'd spent a good hour in Ikea before leaving the store in search of tea. She spread cream and jam on her scone and took a bite. "Oh Gods that's wonderful. I haven't had scones in ages."

Harry nibbled his scone thoughtfully. "It's pretty amazing really."

"How so?"

"Well, the design of their stuff is pretty ingenious. It goes together really well. For what you pay for it, it's actually made really well too. It's easy to see why furniture like that has pretty much destroyed the market for stuff like I make. It's kinda hard to argue with a couch for 350 quid when it costs me more than that just to buy the wood to make one. Once you figure in how long it takes to make it, someone trying to make a living at making furniture has to charge near 3500 quid for what is essentially the same thing; a place to sit. Granted you get a lot better made piece and it's something you might have forever, but that isn't what people seem to want these days. They like getting a new couch every couple years as styles come and go."

"You really have to love something to spend that kind of money," she agreed. "I think I'd actually like a mix; some pieces that were really nice and some that I can change up once in a while and not feel badly about it cause it only cost me a 100 quid to begin with."

Harry nodded. "I see your point. And I was really kind of intrigued by the way they set up the full flat display rooms. I mean I think I have an eye for design but I would never have thought you could get all that stuff into such little spaces and still have it feel like you could move about."

"I'm still looking for a new record though, 270 feet in London is the smallest I've seen."

"The smallest one here was 280, right?" Harry asked.

Natalya nodded. "The hunt is still on."

Harry chuckled. "Is that what we're going to do on your off days for the summer then; tool around the country on my motorbike to tour the different Ikeas? While their board of directors probably loves that idea, you've just given heart attacks to the whole of the UK's board of tourism."

Natalya laughed. "5000 year old stone circles have got nothing on Ikea and their magnetic board spice rack."

Harry set his empty cup down and stretched languorously. "Now that was quite lovely."

Natalya drained the last of her tea and joined him. "Yes. And now I propose we do something the tourism board might actually approve of."

Harry grinned. "Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

"Wandering Gunwharf Quays."

Harry stood and offered her hand up. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Natalya laughed gaily. "Sir knight, you do know how to treat a lady."

* * *

"So what is it about this one that you like?"

Harry and Natalya turned to the man who had addressed them. "Sorry?" she asked.

He nodded at the painting they had been admiring. "You've been in the gallery near an hour," he said. "Most people are in and out in 15 minutes; 20 max if they aren't buying anything. So it's rather obvious something's intriguing you. And a few minutes of watching you stare at this, walk about the gallery and come back, tells me it's this. And I'm kind of curious as to what it is that's speaking to you."

Harry and Natalya stared at him for a minute, but he'd never actually looked at them and wasn't now so they eventually focused on the painting in question. It was really pretty simple; a woman in a knee length evening dress leaning against a table in a very ornate ballroom. And at the same time, it was anything but simple. Its prominent place in the gallery spoke to what the gallery owner thought of the piece. And while they had both been drawn to it from the instant they'd come in, they were far from the only ones. Everyone who'd come in while they were there had spent a minute or two in front of this painting."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I can't really say I'm an art enthusiast, but I do like some things and this is one of them."

"It's like you said," Natalya said. "It speaks to me."

The man turned and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes," but do you know why it speaks to you?"

Harry and Natalya studied the painting, trying to see what he was hoping they might. "I'm sorry," she eventually said. "I just can't seem to put it into better words than that."

"And you my friend?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't do any better than her.

The man nodded. "Might I venture a thought to perhaps set you on the path?"

Natalya nodded. "Please," she said enthused. Harry nodded with her.

He beamed at them and turned back to the painting. "I have always found that when I am drawn to a piece, when it is, so to speak, speaking to me, it is because I see a reflection of myself in it."

They both studied the painting with renewed interest for a few moments before Natalya whirled on Harry. "That's why you wanted a female flatmate!" she blurted. "You're a cross-dresser!" Harry started coughing. "Oh, sorry," she stage whispered. "Don't worry, James. I won't tell a soul and you can borrow anything you want from my closet."

Harry glowered at her. "You're seriously pushing your luck on a ride home, Gordeveya."

Unfazed by his threat she leaned in close. "You haven't borrowed any of my knickers have you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I find it best to simply ignore her," he said to the gentleman.

He chuckled. "I can understand why."

"It's just if you have," she gave a shudder before finishing, "go on and keep them, yeah."

"So, ignoring her," Harry said. "You think I'm seeing a reflection of myself in this painting?"

"Over a lifetime of studying art, it is something I have observed to usually be the case."

"Usually?" Natalya asked.

He winked at Harry. "We'll my dear, it is entirely possible you simply find her to be hot and are trying to understand why you suddenly have a desire to make love to a woman."

Harry chuckled softly. "Touché."

She gave a soft snort. "Please, she is hot. It'd probably be the night of a lifetime. What's confusing about that?""

Harry broke out laughing. "You're too much, Gordeveya."

The man laughed with him. "She is a live one," he agreed. "I'm David, by the way." He put his hand out and Harry and Natalya shook it in turn.

"James."

"Natalya," she said. "You're the owner of the gallery then?"

"Actually," he glanced around before leaning in and whispering. "I'm the artist." He backed away again. "But don't say anything or I'll never get out of here."

Harry reached over and closed Natalya's mouth for her. "Sorry, luv, it's not a good look on you."

"You," she said. She paused before continuing in a whisper herself. "Painted that?"

"Yes."

She glanced between David and the painting. "Wow."

"Thank you."

"It's quite impressive," Harry agreed.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he said. "But I must confess I had an ulterior motive in approaching you that had nothing to do with teaching you a bit about art and what it reflects."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

David glanced around again but for the moment the shop was empty. "Well, as an artist I am always looking for subjects. And, well, quite frankly, I find the two of you as enthralling to observe as you do my painting."

"Erm," Harry and Natalya managed.

"I thought I might see if you would be interested in posing for me? I'd pay you of course."

"Alone or together?" Harry asked.

"Some of both perhaps."

"How much?" Natalya asked.

"250 each to start with. From there we see if the piece sells."

"250 quid?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How long would it take?"

"Well, what I do is shoot pictures of my subjects and then paint from that. So by the time we do all the set up and makeup and everything else, it'll take a day."

"250 quid a day," she said. "You're going to pay me 250 quid a day to take my picture?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to take my clothes off?"

David laughed. "I'll be honest, Natalya. Art can be very, shall we say, provocative. And I've done my share of nudes. But what I have in mind for you two is strictly a clothed venture… Though some of it might be a bit sultry," he added.

"Sultry?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you what. I'll give you my card. You can check out my website and see some of my other work. I don't have anything in mind too different from what you'll see there. If you're interested, give me a ring and we'll make arrangements for a shoot."

"Forget that," Natalya said, "we can do it now if you like. Hell, for 250 quid, as long as James is there, I'll even get naked. I only asked so I'd know ahead of time what I was getting into."

Harry goggled at her. "Oh no. I am not being responsible for that. You're brother would kill me. You wanna do something like that, you get him to chaperone."

"You aren't responsible for what I do. You're only there to make sure I'm safe. Sorry," she added for David.

He waved her off. "Understandable."

"I don't think your brother will see things that way," Harry said. "And it doesn't matter either way cause it's a clothing on shoot."

"Clothing has a lot of definitions," she challenged.

"Is she always like this?" David interrupted.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Well," she huffed, "if that's the way you're going to be, just see if either one of you will be seeing this starkers."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure I recall either one of us actually saying we wanted to see you starkers, luv."

Natalya glared at him before turning an eye on David. He backed up a step. "I'm just the artist. I've got no opinion one way or the other."

"Well at least you've got more sense than this prat."

"Again, no opinion."

Natalya harrumphed but brightened immediately. "You really want us to pose for you?"

"Most definitely."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You get a feeling, sometimes you just go with it."

She considered. "Will you do it with me, James?"

Harry grinned. "Sure, luv."

She beamed. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Harry turned to David. "I wanna take another wander through the gallery, but I can pretty much do anything I want with my schedule so I'll let you two figure a day that will work."

"Alright then," David agreed. He put his hand out. "I look forward to seeing you again soon, James."

"Take your time, luv," Harry said to Natalya before wandering off.

David watched him go for a second before turning to Natalya. "I get the feeling he's doing this for you," he said.

She blushed. "Well it certainly isn't for the money."

He nodded. "And you are?"

She colored deeper. "Well I do expect it will be fun too."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

Thank you again to those who have reviewed for me. Your comments are eagerly awaited and much appreciated.

Sorcerer's Muse


	6. Chapter 6: He's Your Best Friend, He?

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 6: He's Your Best Friend, Isn't He?**

* * *

"Oi, What are you doing home?" Ginny looked up from the seedling she was tending to find James standing on the landing to the conservatory.

"Class was canceled," she said with a giddy smile.

"Wicked. Wanna get a bite?"

Ginny ran a quick calculation in her head. It was near the end of April and rent was due in a few days. But she had already got a new tube pass for the month. What she really wanted was a yearly. It hurt up front to plunk down a 1000 quid for an annual, but in the long run it would save her 200 quid over the year verses buying twelve monthlies and she had been saving her tip money for a year for it. _Two more months and I can finally do it, _she thought. _ I can't believe I have over 800 quid in the bank. _She just prayed she'd get to use it for her intended purpose before some emergency drained it. _Rent, tube pass, a few groceries in the fridge, I don't have anything else I need._

"I'll buy," James said before she could answer.

"No, I've got money." She wiped her hands on her jeans.

"You're sure," he asked.

"Yes." She joined him on the landing. "And the simple fact that I've managed to get myself a bit ahead means I've earned a bit of a splurge. Besides, as you've bought me lunch and dinner the last two Saturdays, I should be the one taking you out."

"The first one was a thank you for all you're help up here."

"And you only got away with the second because you beat me to the check both times." She poked him in the chest. "Rest assured you won't be doing it again, Mr. Black."

He grinned. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

"I mean it, James. I won't have you doing that all the time. I'm a big girl and can pay my bills."

He snapped to attention and saluted her. "Yes, Mama," he barked loudly.

Ginny jumped. "Oh!" He burst into laughter at her expense. Ginny backhanded him in the shoulder. "Don't do that!" He snapped up again intending to repeat the display. She cocked her fist. "I mean it."

He stopped mid action. "Ok, just don't hit me again." He rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "That kind of hurt."

"I hit you in the other arm!"

James smirked. "Oh, sorry. Guess you need to work on that punch a bit."

Ginny stomped her foot. "Watch it or I'll work on it on you, you great prat," she growled. _I'm sure he's just terrified after you go stomping your foot like a teenage girl who's just been told she's not getting a pony for her birthday, _she berated herself silently.

"Ohhh, scary," he teased. "I better call some of my mates from the SAS to come take care of you."

"Oh, hush."

He grinned goofily and gave her a soppy salute. "Yes, mama."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you could try the patience of Mother Teresa."

"I aim to please. So we're going out then?"

"After I clean up. And only after you promise not to pick up the tab."

"Yeah, most blokes prefer their dates kempt," he agreed.

"I mean it, James. I'll stop going out with you if you try and pay for me all the time."

"Alright already," he said with exasperation. "Would you just clean up so we can go? I'm bloody starving."

"Where are we going?"

"I saw a place on the other side of the park. The Hyde Perk I think. Wanna give it a try?... If it's too expensive we can go somewhere else."

"Sounds good. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Deal."

* * *

Hyde Perk Bistro turned out to be a lovely little place a short walk pretty much straight south across Kensington Palace Gardens from the flat in Notting Hill. The menu was filled with fresh and inviting choices and the wine list was quite lovely. It was a bit more than Ginny would normally want to spend but she had decided to treat herself and it seemed she might actually be getting to a point in her life where she could do that more often than just the rare occasion anymore. Of course her current flatmate had a fair bit to do with that. Ridiculously cheap rent coupled with the fact that he routinely filled the fridge with left over takeaway that he didn't eat was really helping her bank accounts. Add to that the upcoming posing session with David and things were looking up indeed. If things kept up like this she was soon going to feel rich. _Ok, that might be pushing things a bit, _she thought. _But still, life is really good right now."_

"Do you need to get back?" James asked.

Ginny set her wine down. "No. I didn't let myself go up in the garden till I was done with all my studies." She smiled at him. "I'm all yours for the night." Just then her phone started playing. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's Bill's tone," she apologized. "If I don't answer, he'll be at the flat when we get back."

He waved her off. "Go on then. Not that I mind him popping over. He's a pretty interesting bloke. We'd probably be mates if you weren't living with me."

Ginny smiled at him gratefully. "You're a gem, James. Thank you for understanding."

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love. He's just protecting that. Go on and answer so we can get going. I wanna show you something yet."

"What?"

"Answer first."

"Ok, ok." She hit the call button. "Yes?" she said. "Yes I'm fine… We're out to dinner to tell you the truth… Of course James; who else would I be with?.. We're kind of busy… Does it have to be tonight?.. Yes I know I'm rather hard to pin down… Can't it wait till I'm home next?... No, I don't know when that will be… You don't want to talk where we can be overheard?.. NO! God no I don't want mum finding out about my current living arrangements… Yes, you're only thinking of me. You know she's going to kill you too if she ever finds out that you knew and didn't tell her… Yes, you're right, she's never going to forgive you for not stopping me… Yes, fine. Can James come too or do you need to talk to me alone? Alright, just a second let me check with him." Ginny covered the phone. "How long do you need to show me what you were planning? My brother needs to talk to me about my current living arrangements." She rolled her eyes for effect.

James shrugged. "A couple hours tops."

"I'm really sorry, James. I know he's being a pill. But I really don't think this is about you in particular anymore. It's just that sooner or later I'm going to have to tell my parents I've moved and my mum is going to pitch an absolute fit when she finds out I'm living with a bloke."

"Natalya, it's fine. Really. I get where he's coming from. I really do."

Ginny smiled._ He really is just the sweetest bloke. _"Thank you, James."

"You better get back to him."

"Right… Bill?.. Take me for coffee in two hours?.. Well you're the one interrupting my evening out I think it's only fair I be compensated somehow… Compensate you?!.. You're getting to spend time with your favorite sister; that's all the compensation you should need… Well I guess you should have been the girl then, because I've got six brothers to choose from and sadly my favorite has been dead going on 10 years now… Well yes he was right prat to me most of the time; but unlike the rest of you lot he hasn't done anything to hack me off in quite some time… Oh for the love of, I'll meet you at my flat in two hours… I'm hanging up on you now." Ginny ended the call with a huff. "I swear, I don't know how Fleur puts up with him."

"She's his wife, right?"

"Yes. Shall we get the check and be on our way."

James stood. "Paid it while you were talking to your brother. You owe me 25 quid," he added before she could blow up at him. He reached over and closed her mouth for her. "That really isn't a good look on you, luv. You're gonna have to stop doing it."

Ginny stood and looped her arm in his. "You're a prat, James Black. But you're my prat and I'm not giving you up; no matter how much my mum yells at me."

"Would it help if she met me?"

"Good God No!"

"Well thanks for that blow to my psyche," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, James, that's not what I meant at all. My mum would spend all of ten minutes with you charming her socks off before she'd be planning our wedding."

He laughed and led her out onto the street. "Surely you jest."

"Surely I don't. She wanted to marry me off straight out of secondary school. I was bloody 16 years old!"

"Did you even have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. But come on. I was 16. I'd aced my A levels and wanted to go to university. The only thing I wanted from a boy was a good snog."

"You and your mum don't get on all that well do you?"

_Understatement of the century, _Ginny thought. "Don't get me wrong. I love my mother to death; but her ideas and my ideas of what my life should be aren't the same. And it's my life. I'm going to live it for me; not for her."

He nodded slowly, thinking about what she'd said. "So we'll hold off on our wedding plans then."

"You better believe it," Ginny said.

He chuckled. "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

She hip checked him. "I don't know how many times I've told you, I'm not interested in tall, dark and handsome."

"And-

"You're not into statuesque redheads," Ginny finished for him.

"Now if you were blond," he mused.

"The curtains wouldn't match the rug," she deadpanned, "and the game would be up the second you got into my knickers." James stopped and goggled at her. "What?" she asked.

"You did not just say that."

She grinned devilishly. "That the drapes and rug currently match?"

"Good God, you're as vulgar as any of my mates from the SAS."

"I grew up with six brothers, James. I can out crude any bloke any day of the week."

He shook his head and started walking again. "All I can say is thank God I'll never have to take you home to meet my mum. Even if we're just friends there are days you could give a hooker a run for her money."

Ginny fell in next to him. "You're lucky I like you so much or I'd box your ears for that."

He snorted. "One, you're welcome to try. Two, it's the truth and you know it."

"I could take you."

"Sure you could, luv."

"I've got six older brothers. I know a thing or two about fighting."

"I know more than two dozen ways to kill you with my bare hands," he countered. Ginny glanced up at him and he shot her a look that clearly said he wasn't kidding. "They weren't teaching me how to serve tea and scones to the enemy in the SAS."

Ginny swallowed. _Let's not forget about you taking out Voldemort either._

"Believe me," James said. "I don't doubt Bill is a formidable opponent. But I'm willing to bet you're a whole lot safer walking down a dark alley with me than him."

Ginny slipped her arm into his again. "I don't doubt that one bit," she said. _What you don't know," _she thought,_ is there was a time I was every bit as dangerous as Bill. _"So where are you taking me?" she asked after a moment.

"I thought you might like to see the place I'm renovating."

_As long as it doesn't mean you'll eventually be selling the place we're in now, _she thought. _Actually, that would be ok as long as I get to move to the new place with you when it's done, _she amended. "Is it going to have gardens too?"

He laughed. "Well I know what I need to do to make sure you'll always want to be my flatmate, don't I?"

"Well, as long as you're getting started I do have a list of improvements you could make to my new room as well," she said haughtily.

James rolled his eyes. "Do tell."

* * *

"So what's up?" Ginny asked.

Bill set his cup down and leaned close. "Look, I wanna preface this with a few things first."

"Alright," she agreed.

"First, I've buried a brother; and as hard as that was, helping Fleur dig her way out of Gabrielle being killed right in front of her, well I just can't describe how painful it was for both of us. I loved that little girl almost as much as I love you. That's the only reason I dug into this. If I hadn't, and something happened to you, I'm pretty sure it would kill me."

_I should have guessed, _Ginny sighed internally. "So you've found out something about James I take it?" she asked. "If you're going to try and convince me he's dangerous and I need to get out you've got a pretty hard sell ahead of you, Bill."

"Actually, I'm not," he answered. "That's the second part of my preface."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, now don't take this to mean I'm pushing you to him or anything like that. I'm not mum. It's just that in the last two months you've been more like the old you than you have in years. As far as I can see the only thing that's changed in your life is him. That leads me to the conclusion that he's at least partly responsible for it. I like that, therefore I like him."

Ginny's brow furrowed as she considered what he'd said. "I don't get it. You like the changes you're seeing in me. You think he's part of the reason for those changes. Therefore you like him. But you still think I need some kind of warning about him?"

"It's not a warning, Gin," he said. Bill shrugged. "Maybe it is. I'm not really sure. Maybe I just need to tell someone and you're the one."

"Why not Fleur?"

Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Let's not talk about that."

Ginny's face remained an unreadable mask. _I sense an opportunity here, _she thought.

"And let's promise now that you're not going to black mail me with it either," Bill said.

_How the hell? _Ginny demanded. "Well what fun is that?" she protested.

"Is it more important to you to protect James or blackmail me?"

Ginny blinked. He'd hit the proverbial nail on the head with that one; calling her out on just how important James had become to her. She wasn't even sure of the answer to that yet herself. _And people think I get my poker face from the twins, _she thought. "Alright," she agreed. "No blackmail material to use with Fleur." _Apparently quite important, _she thought somewhat surprised herself.

"No blackmail period," Bill countered.

_Damn, I didn't think he'd catch that. _Ginny kept her face as impassive as she could. Even if her cards and bluffs were being called it was always wise to lose as if you'd expected it in the first place. Besides, even a loss usually had something to be salvaged in it. "Alright," she agreed, "but you have to help me with mum when I tell her I'm living with a bloke she's never even met."

Bill scowled before grudgingly agreeing. "Deal."

Ginny sat back in her chair and took sip from her cup. "Ok, then, Bill. What is it you think you know that you have to tell someone and that someone isn't your wife."

"Remember, I'm not absolutely positive of this," he hedged.

"When was the last time you were wrong?"

"Yesterday," Bill said. Ginny raised an eye at him. "Not a chance," he said. "I'm not wrangling another promise not to blackmail me out of you."

"Spoil sport."

"I prefer to think of it as knowing when to hold 'em, when to fold 'em and when you should just go home."

Ginny laughed. "Alright Bill we'll call it a draw on the night. Now tell me what you think you've found out about James."

Bill took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think he's a wizard."

Ginny stilled her cup half way to her lips. _I'll string him along a bit, _she thought. "I'm only aware of one family with the name Black. I was under the impression the line had ended."

"Yeah," Bill agreed, "that would lead to the bigger bombshell and a whole load of questions I haven't been able to figure an answer to yet."

"Well, who is he then?"

Bill looked at her, his brow slowly furrowing. "You don't seem too concerned about him being a wizard."

"I'm waiting to hear the rest. Besides, you told me you aren't going to try and convince me to move out."

"I did," he agreed.

"Yes. So who is he then?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but I'm pretty sure he's Harry Potter." He paused and waited for Ginny to react. She sipped her tea and smiled. "You cheeky little bint," Bill said. How long have you known?"

"Well, I think I've known since our first Flatmate Date Night."

Bill leaned forward. "What gave him away?"

Ginny set her cup down. "Well we were talking and just getting to know each other a bit. And he ended up sharing his photo album with me."

"So you've seen what?"

"Well, I could have been wrong about the picture of his parents that look just like James and Lily Potter; though I doubt it as he'd already told me their names. But what convinced me was the picture of him with one arm slung over the shoulder of my second year defense against the dark arts professor and the other around one Sirius Black."

Bill sat back in his chair. "What don't we know?" he asked. "For all intents and purposes Black murdered his parents. Why the hell would he decide to adopt the name James Sirius Black?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, James is easy. As to the rest, James believes Sirius is innocent."

"How do you get that?"

"James' story is that his parents were killed and he went to live with his aunt."

"Jibes with what we know," Bill said. "Harry Potter was sent to live with muggle relatives of his mum."

"Right. But from there, the story is blank till he shows up again to fight Riddle."

"Yep," Bill said. "So what has he filled in?" Ginny shrugged again and quickly told Bill everything she thought she knew regarding James' true past. Bill sat back in his chair when she'd finished, considering thoughtfully. "All that only further muddies a lot of whys, while convincing me that James really is Harry, James Potter."

"I have no doubt in my mind and I don't care one wit about it," Ginny said. Bill gave her a questioning look. "Harry Potter is a hero and a legend who gave far more to the world than it ever deserved," she said. "If he wants to spend the rest of his life as James Black that's perfectly fine by me. In fact, I'll only be too happy join him in washing our hands of the ungrateful bastards he saved."

"You're eventually gonna have to tell mum you've moved," Bill countered.

"So."

"She's gonna pitch a horrendous fit."

"Let her."

"She'll insist on meeting him."

"Tough."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me something," Bill said.

"What?"

"He's your best friend, isn't he?"

"So," Ginny countered. "What if he is?"

"At what point do you explain to your best friend why you've never introduced him to your family?"

"Already have," Ginny answered. Bill quirked an eye. "I told him mum would be planning our wedding within ten minutes of meeting him. He's perfectly content staying anonymous."

"So you've got it all worked out then?"

"Yep."

He smirked. "You just go right on believing that."

"I will," she said defiantly.

Bill held his hands up. "Whatever you say, little girl. I'm just glad you're out of that hole you were living in."

Ginny almost kept digging. But in the end she just wasn't interested in trading shots with him. She chose to ignore the little voice in her mind pointing out that she usually came out on the short end with Bill. She set her cup down. "Well I suppose I should be on my way. Tomorrow is my longest day of the week."

Bill stood with her. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Ginny got back to the flat that night to find James watching a movie. She flopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hey," she said.

He paused the movie and sat up a bit. "Hey."

"Sorry about that."

James shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"He didn't really want to talk to me about you… Well, in a way I suppose he did," she amended."

"Oh?"

"He wants me to tell my parents I've moved."

"And you don't want to?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Yes and no. On one hand I could care less about telling them. I'm quite happy here. I like you a lot so I'm not moving no matter what they say. I just don't want to deal with the yelling and the demands that I move out or move home or that if I had just married Neville I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Neville?" James asked.

"The boy I was dating when she tried to marry me off at 16."

James nodded thoughtfully. "No one likes to get yelled at," he said.

"No," Ginny agreed. She sighed deeply and fell silent.

"You gonna be alright?" James asked after a minute.

"Yeah," she said; though even to her ears it didn't sound particularly convincing.

"You sure?"

"Yes, eventually." _Don't look at the eyes, _she reminded herself. She took another breath and blew it out. "Let's talk about something else."

James eyed her for a second before agreeing. "Alright then, what would you like to talk about?"

_Good question, _she mused. _What do I want to talk about? _"How about your new flat?" _Oh, good choice, _she congratulated herself when his face perked up.

"What about it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Let's start with what do you want to do with it?"

"Well, I've got some drawings. Do you want to see them?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not now. I guess I was thinking more along the lines of what do you want to do with it when you're finished with it?"

"Don't really know… Got an idea for me?" he asked eagerly.

"Well I guess you'd sell it, move into it or rent it, right?"

"Probably."

"But you really like this place right?"

"Yeah, but I might like that one more when I get done with it."

"I suppose," Ginny agreed.

James considered for a second. "I suppose you're wondering just what I might find that I'd like better."

"Yes and no," Ginny hedged.

He leaned forward. "I know that look," he said. "There's something turning in that head. What are you thinking?"

"I guess I'm just wondering what you're trying to accomplish."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got this place right? And it's amazing. It really is. But now you're going to remake another place and really I have no doubt it will be completely amazing once you're done with it too."

"Oookay?" he said slowly.

"Well, I get that you need something to do and you really like doing the work. But for all your money you really don't care about it. And you really don't seem to care for the attitude of most people who do have money. So, what's the point, right? I mean are you really going to go around renovating places, no expense spared, and then letting them to poor university girls like myself? Surely even you can't afford to do that."

He gave a kind of half chuckle half huff. "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you."

Ginny chose not to chase down that path. She was curious only for curiosity's sake, not because she really cared. Besides, it wasn't her business. "You're changing the subject."

"Am not."

"Then answer the question, James. What do you want to do with it?"

He shrugged. "I'm less concerned about what to do with it than I am about having something to do. You seem to have an idea though so what about it? What should I do with it?"

She hesitated a second but he leaned forward eagerly and if she'd learned anything living with him so far it was that he truly seemed interested in hearing what she had to say. "Well, since you seem to like helping people less fortunate than yourself what about turning it into an Ikea flat or flats and renting them out a rates that people might actually be able to afford?"

James sort of cocked his head with his brow slightly furrowed in thought. "An Ikea flat?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know like they do in their stores where they put a whole flat into a little tiny space." He stared at her for a few moments before slowly settling back in his seat a thoughtful expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" she eventually asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"Well I can see that, James. But I can't actually read your mind."

"Well I think it has potential," he said. "Maybe not in this place per say. But it's something to consider."

"You really like it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

James nodded. "I do. But it needs the right building and this one isn't it."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head. "No. It's the wrong layout. You need hallways in the right places to be able to set each flat properly and I'll never get the permitting to do it."

"You wouldn't?"

He shook his head again. "Not in that building; in that neighborhood. The last thing they'd want was a bunch of lower crust moving in. It would be impossible."

"Oh," Ginny said disappointed.

He leaned forward with a decided smirk. "That doesn't mean we can't do it somewhere else though."

Ginny blinked. _What does he mean we? _"Sorry?" she asked.

"I'll find another building I can buy and you can help me turn it into a bunch of Ikea flats I can rent out at reasonable rates."

"I can?"

"Well sure, it's your idea isn't it?"

"But."

"But what?" he asked.

"But I'm in school and I've got work and when on earth would I have time to do this?" she rattled off. "Wait a second. What do you mean you could buy the building? Just how much money do you have, James." He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "No, don't answer that. It's none of my business."

"So should I look for a building or not?"

"Did you hear me, James? When would I have the time?"

"Yep. So should I find one or not?" She stared at him dumbfounded. "Well?"

"I," she managed.

"I know what your dream is, Natalya," he said quietly. "I promise I'm not trying to take that away from you. But maybe life is big enough for more than one dream." She continued to stare at him not knowing what to say. "Come on, Talya, do you wanna help me or not?"

"Are you going to do it even if I say no?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I'll help."

"Excellent."

* * *

Again, thank you to everyone reviewing and reading. The response to this story has been overwhelming. I can't thank you enough.

Sorcerer's Muse


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody 5am

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bloody 5am**

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of Natalya's room and waited. He glanced down and didn't see any light spilling from the crack at the floor. _Probably changed her mind, _he thought. _Still, better make sure. _He carefully turned the handle and cracked the door open. "Talya?" he called softly. There was still no response from inside and opening the door a bit further confirmed no light coming from her bath area either. And a glance at her bed confirmed a large mass still buried under the covers. _Drat, _he sighed silently and slowly pulled the door closed again.

"BOO!" Natalya shouted jumping out at him when he turned.

Harry was half way to attacking when he realized it was her. "Bloody hell," he gasped. "Don't do that to me."

She frowned. "Well it was certainly disappointing. I was sure you would jump out of your skin."

Harry shook himself, trying to get the adrenalin coursing in his veins to calm down. "Seriously, Natalya, you can't do that to me."

She studied him for a second. "You're really upset."

"I'm not upset with you. I'm just upset period. I could have killed you Natalya. You can't do that to me."

She gave him a dubious look. "I hardly think you'd have killed me."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. _I've got to make her understand, _he thought. He held his hand out level in front of her. "Do you see what my hand is doing?"

"Shaking?" she said, stating the obvious.

Harry dropped his arm. "Talya, you've got to understand. You'd convinced me you were still in bed. You had the perfect set up to frighten me out of my socks. But I'm not your normal, average person. I don't deal with fright by jumping out of my skin. The time I spent in the SAS pretty much hardwired two responses into my system; assess and attack or assess and retreat. And believe me, I was well on my way to attacking you and you really don't want to be on the wrong end of that. You've got to promise me you won't try something like that again."

She frowned, looking sad and perplexed at the same time. "Well I think you're over reacting, but since it seems to be a big deal to you, I won't do it again."

"Talya, I'm not upset with you. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I grew up with six brothers, James. I'm not going to pretend I can take you, but I think I could manage myself enough to keep you from hurting me before you realized what you were doing."

"Maybe you could," he conceded, "but I'd really prefer not to take the chance."

"Alright," she agreed.

He smiled. "Thank you."

She returned his smile. "You're welcome." They stood in silence for a moment before she said, "Well, since I managed to get up shall we?"

"Yep, let's go." Harry set off down the hall with her in tow. "If you'd like, I could teach you some self defense techniques. Then you'd really be able to show your brothers the next time one of them is annoying you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Ready," Harry asked after leading her across the street and into the park.

Natalya took a deep breath, "I suppose," she said dubiously.

"Let's go then," Harry set off at a jog, keeping his pace considerably slower than normal. "Just tell me if you need to slow down."

"K," she agreed. They'd been going for only a few minutes when she picked up the pace a bit. "Sorry, that feels all choppy to me."

"Don't worry about me, Talya. You set whatever pace you want, I'll match it."

"Is that a fact?" she asked, a bit of challenge in her voice.

He looked over and eyed her speculatively. "You've been holding out on me," he accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said haughtily. "And I'm not sure I appreciate your accusations either, luv."

"Unhun," he grunted and pressed ahead.

She matched him. "That all you got, Black?" she teased. "Sad what the SAS takes these days," she added before increasing her pace yet again.

_The cheeky little bint, _Harry chuckled silently. "Alright, Gordeveya, you wanna play, let's play. Harry surged ahead. "Doing alright, luv?" he asked after a minute of her keeping up with him but doing so silently. He glanced over to find her face now red with exertion.

"Fine," she managed.

"You're sure," he asked.

"Yep."

"I can go faster if you like?" he taunted.

She was silent for a few moments before answering. "This is good."

Harry glanced at her again and slowed just a hair. "Better?"

"Whatever."

Harry kept the pace up for another minute or so before slowing. "How long have you been training?" he asked.

"A couple weeks."

"Didn't want me to see you gasping like a fish out of water after 2 minutes?"

"Pretty much."

"How far you want to go then?"

"I can do three miles on the tread mill."

"That's about the magic number. Once you get to that point, you can pretty much go as far as you decide you want to."

"I'm good with three," she answered.

Harry glanced over again and slowed down just a bit more. "Better?"

"Thanks."

"Running outside is a bit harder. The tread mill sort of does some of the work for you."

"Now you tell me."

"You all right?"

"I'll live… I think."

He laughed. "You're impressive, Talya. A lot of blokes can't keep seven minute miles."

"You can put that on my headstone," she managed.

"You got another mile in you?"

"Anything you can do I can do better."

Harry laughed. "I knew there was a reason I like you so much."

"Speak for yourself, cause right now you aren't high on my list of people I care about."

He chuckled and they fell silent as he led her through the last mile of their run. Really, he had to be impressed. Two weeks of training and she was running at a bit more than a seven minute mile. That was nothing to sneeze at. "Race you," he said as they came over the last little hill into the final stretch. He'd barely gotten the words out and she was gone into a full sprint. _Whoa, _Harry thought briefly, _that girl is fast, _before he bolted after her. But it was already too late to catch her before she reached the place they had started their run.

"You bloody cheated!" he complained.

"You asked if I wanted to race. It's not my fault you're a bit slow out of the gate."

"Usually, one agrees to racing and then there is some kind of a countdown to starting said race."

"Well excuse me for not reading the fine print," she teased.

"You're a pain in the arse you know that?"

"You're just upset cause you got beat by a girl."

"You cheated!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it," she challenged.

"How about you just admit it?"

She laughed. "You're barmy."

Harry shoved her. "You're a pain."

She shoved him back. "You're a crybaby."

Harry shoved her again. "Cheater."

"Quit pushing me!" She tried to shove him again but he stepped gracefully away.

"Make me," he said and pushed her again.

"James, knock it off!"

Harry stepped into her space and shoved her firmly. "Self defense 101," he said and waited for her response. "Still interested?"

"I don't know, does it involve you shoving me around all morning?"

"Yes and no."

"I like the no."

"Alright then," he agreed. "You push me." He beckoned her forward. "Come on just give me a shove." He winked when she hesitated. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Natalya smirked. "Maybe I like it rough," she said and stepped towards him.

Harry caught her wrist, twisted and applied pressure. She let out a little cry as the concept of how badly he could hurt her set in and moved in the only direction she could to relieve the pressure. In less than two seconds she was flat on her back on the ground. He held her there, just on the edge of knowing she had nowhere left to retreat before letting go and offering his hand to help her up again. "I can do rougher if you like," he said cheekily.

She eyed him warily from the ground before cautiously taking his hand. "That hurt," she said when she was back on her feet.

"You experienced momentary pain, not an injury. Quit crying and hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"So I can teach you how to do it… Come on," he said when she hesitated.

"Alright, but don't make me tell Bill on you."

"Talya, when I'm done with you, you won't need to tell Bill on anyone because you'll already have taken them apart for daring to touch you. Now hold out your hand."

"Alright, but just so you know I prefer my teachers a bit less gruff."

He grinned. "Please hold out your hand?"

She smiled and held her hand out. "Much better."

"I aim to please." He gently placed his hands on her wrist. "Now, see how I catch your wrist?

"Yes."

"Good. Now once you've caught their wrist like this it's pretty much over. You just twist and press." Harry demonstrated for her but stopped just at the point where she began retreating and let go. "Now you try." He held his hand out for her. "Just grab and twist."

She clasped his wrist like he'd shown her. "Like this?"

He nodded. "Yep. Now twist." She did as he instructed. "Good now pressure." Again she did as he told her too. "Ok, now just hold me like that."

"Alright, now what?"

"Now you let go and we practice you putting that wrist lock on me till you don't have to think about it."

Natalya let him go and backed up a step. "Alright."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry stepped forward; moving slowly to give her a chance. "Good," he said when she caught his wrist and twisted. Now let go and again." And so it went for the next 15 minutes with him progressively increasing the speed and strength of his attack. When he felt like she had a good grasp on that particular hold, he moved onto an arm lock and then showed her how to escape from someone who had a hold of her from behind with their arm around her neck. He called a halt when they had been at it for close to an hour.

"Alright," he said. "We should probably get back."

"Drat," she pouted. "This is a lot more fun than sitting in lectures all day.

Harry looped an arm around her shoulder and started leading her home. "Come on, luv. I'll make you breakfast."

"Oh, I love it when you make breakfast," she gushed.

* * *

Author's note.

As always, thank you to the readers and an extra shout out to reviewers. I love hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	8. Chapter 8: Riding in Circles

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

Authors note:

To all my readers, regardless of where you live, Happy Thanksgiving.

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Chapter 8: Riding in Circles**

* * *

Ginny waited for James to stand the bike up before climbing on behind him. "Ready?" His muffled voice filtered into her helmet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up against his back.

_Riding this thing with you is bloody scandalous, _she thought before answering, "Yes." James kicked the bike into gear, opened the throttle and they were soon speeding out of the rest area back onto the A2 on their way to Broadstairs. Ginny snuggled in tighter against him, laying her head against his shoulder. _What's truly scandalous is how much I like riding this thing with you, _she amended her earlier thought as they sped down the road. A bit more than an hour later James wheeled the bike onto Harbor Street where they were to meet David for their agreed upon photo session. She sat up, stretching her back a bit as she searched the area and pointed when she thought she saw him waving to them. James wheeled the bike over and she climbed off, grateful for the chance to stretch her legs a bit. As much as she loved riding with him, anything more than an hour and she needed a break to work out the kinks a bit before continuing. She arched her back, reaching her hands to the sky before loosening the strap on her helmet and pulling it off. Her hair fell in waves as she did and she tipped her head back to shake it out.

"Perfect," David said.

She turned to greet him and found his camera already in use. "Oh," she said surprised.

He dropped the camera and grinned. "I'll probably spend all day shooting the two of you and the shot I'll use will be somewhere in the dozen or so I just took." He stepped forward with his hand out. "Glad to see you again."

James shook his hand. "Anything that gives me an excuse to get on my bike for a few hours is an agreeable proposition to me. You're doing well?"

David chuckled. "Well you'll be glad to know the bike figures in most of my plans for today then."

James grinned. "Excellent."

"And you're enjoying your painting?" David inquired.

"Look at it every day."

"Wonderful," David said. He turned to Natalya, took her hand and kissed it. "And you my lovely lady? You're enjoying it also."

Ginny colored. "It's was as lovely this morning as the first time I saw it."

David put his hand on his chest theatrically. "Music to an artist's ears. And might I ask if either of you have found what you see of yourself in the painting yet?"

Ginny and James shook their heads. "Not particularly," she said.

"Not at all," James said.

David smiled. "Don't let it bother you. Sometimes a piece holds its secret till the viewer is ready for the truth it keeps. I have faith that it will come to you eventually."

"If you say so," Ginny agreed.

"I do. And I'm the artist so I should know."

James chuckled. "Well, you might be the artist, but the day I figure out what I see of myself in a painting of a woman will be the day I find the girl I'm going to marry."

"I thought you were never going to get married," Ginny pointed out.

James smirked at her. "Exactly my point."

"Good," she said, "cause I don't care if you do get married, I'm not moving out. Ever."

"And what of the day you get married?" David asked.

"Not happening," Ginny said. "Not today, not tomorrow, not never."

David quirked an eye. "Not never, my dear, is a double negative; which means you have, in fact, said the exact opposite."

"Just don't think I'm letting him move in," James teased. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "An epic comeback if there ever was one," he taunted.

"Before you two delve into a full on lover's quarrel shall we go about our business?" David asked.

"Certainly," they answered together.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"Well, when we talked last week I mentioned I had in mind a series of paintings involving the two of you.

"So you're wanting to do more than one session then?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," David said. "Some of it will depend on how things go today."

"And what is it you're looking for exactly?" James asked.

David considered them both for a second. "Honestly, the best thing you two could do is to forget I'm even here," he said. "Just be yourselves. That's what attracted me to you to begin with."

Ginny exchanged a look with James. "What do think?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sounds like the easiest 250 quid I've ever made." She turned to David. "Despite wanting us to forget about you, you've got to have some kind of direction for us."

"I do," he agreed.

Ginny spread her arms. "It's your show. What would you like to start with?"

"I'd like you to get back on the bike and ride a loop around the parking lot for me."

Ginny frowned for a half second but gave a mental shrug. She'd ride the bike with James the whole day for 250 quid if he wanted her to. _Actually, by the time we ride back and forth to London, I kind of am riding it all day, _she thought.

"Helmets or not?" James asked.

"Start with them on," David said.

"Alright then," he agreed. "He pulled his helmet on and climbed back on the bike. Ginny followed suit and the circuits started. They made more circuits than she could count and David would stop them every few times with a bit of direction for them. First he wanted them to not look at the camera. Then he wanted her to be looking out over the water. He wanted her to sit up with her hands on the handholds under her seat. He wanted her to wrap her arms around James and lay against his back. Before long, she simply started changing her position on her own. That seemed to please him as they must have gone round 20 times before he signaled them again. James stopped and they both raised the visors on their helmets.

"Just do your best to ignore them," David said as he noticed both his subjects shooting a wary glance at the small group that had formed to observe the goings on.

"Alright," they agreed.

"You're doing wonderful," David encouraged.

"All we're doing is riding around in circles," Ginny said.

David smiled. "Trust me."

"If you say so," she said dubiously.

"What would you like us to do now?" James asked.

"Just go around and pull in like you did when you first got here," David said. "Go ahead and get off the bike and take your helmets off. Ignore me and them."

"Can do," James said. He snapped the visor down, waited for Ginny to follow suit and quickly wheeled the bike around the lot again.

"Perfect," David said when they'd both climbed off the bike and finished removing their helmets.

Ginny and James turned to him. "Now what?" she asked.

"Again," he said. This time when you get off, go ahead and start walking away."

"Where do you want us to go?" James asked.

"You decide," David said. Ginny glanced at James. "Not now," David said. "After you get off. Try and make it like you've come to see the sights or walk the beach or whatever. Just get off the bike, figure out what you'd like to do as if you'd come down here on a bank holiday and set off to do it. Point, pretend to see something, give her your helmet so you can tie your boot or check something on the bike, whatever, just forget I'm here till I stop you again."

Ginny shook her head slightly, not exactly getting it. "Alright," she sighed, "but this isn't anything like I was expecting."

"You and me both," James agreed. He tugged his helmet on, climbed on the bike and waited for her to get on behind him.

Near an hour later, Ginny thought, _I really hope James has an idea for what we can do this time cause I'm fresh out. _Unfortunately, she found him staring blankly at her when she'd finished removing her helmet. They stared at each other for a second before giving each other a look that clearly said they were both out of ideas.

He snorted and turned to David. "Sorry, mate, but I think the well is dry."

David dropped his camera. "I think you're probably correct. How about we take a break for an hour or so? You two can go get some lunch and I can do a quick run through of what I've got."

"Do we get to see?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you let me sort out some of the garbage first?"

"Whatever you like," James agreed. "Got a recommendation for someplace good?"

David pointed to a building a short walk away. "I've reservations, as well as an open tab, under my name for the two of you there."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," James said before she could say anything else. "But thank you."

"Enjoy," David said. "The Albion is quite nice. The fish and chips are really lovely; as is the Mediterranean platter."

"We'll check it out," James said. He grabbed Natalya's hand and pulled her along. "Come on, luv. All that riding, I'm starved."

* * *

Late that night, Ginny accepted the cup James offered and settled into her chair in the conservatory with her feet curled under her. "Thank you." She inhaled the heady aroma of fresh coffee greedily before taking a sip.

"Welcome," he answered. He settled into the chair across from her. "So what did you think?"

She considered for a second before answering. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to think… Though I wouldn't have minded seeing a few of the pictures he took."

"It's not that he wouldn't," James pointed out. "He asked us to wait till the paintings were finished." He shrugged. "I kind of get that though."

Ginny cocked her head. "How so?"

"Well, to him it isn't really a picture, is it?" Ginny gave him a look that said she wasn't getting his point. He clarified. "Well it's like a work in progress for him, isn't it?"

"You mean like a sketch or something and he doesn't want anyone to see it till it's done?"

"Yeah."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think you're probably right."

James pretended to fumble his cup. "Whoa, mark that on the calendar."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, you."

He snickered. "Yes dear."

Ginny decided to ignore his teasing. "What about you, what did you think? Did you have fun?"

He shrugged. "I hung out with you and spent most of the day on my bike. What do you think?"

"You didn't get bored driving around in circles for hours on end?"

"Well that got a bit old and it was kind of weird trying to figure out something different I could do when we were doing that parking the bike and walking off thing he wanted, but it was fun. I got a long ride in; had a nice lunch with a great view out over the harbor and hung out with my favorite person. So yeah, I had fun."

_Don't Blush! _Ginny commanded herself. _Aarrgh!_ "Thank you, James. You're pretty much my favorite person too you know."

"Nah," he said. He took a sip from his cup. "I'm pretty sure Bill's your favorite person."

She smiled. "Ok, you're my favorite person who isn't my older brother."

"So with 6 older brothers that makes me you're seventh favorite person."

She nodded thoughtfully, pretending to consider it. "Yeah, pretty much."

He grinned. "I'll take it." They sat in silence for a short time before he asked. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Ginny smiled. _I thought you'd never ask,_ she thought and said, "I'd love to."

* * *

Authors note:

As always thank you to my reviewers

Sorcerer's Muse


	9. Chapter 9: Ireland

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

Author's note:

Because it's Thanksgiving and I'm thankful for all my readers I thought

I'd give you all a treat and post a second chapter today.

Enjoy,

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ireland**

* * *

Harry keyed the entry to his flat and looked around for Natalya. She'd texted to let him know she'd gotten off work early and was going to work in the gardens. Unfortunately he was attending to some business with the Gringotts goblins. His name might have been anathema amongst the humans of the magical world but the goblins didn't get their information from the likes of the Daily Prophet. They preferred to draw their conclusions from their own investigations. Suffice it to say, they did not share the same view of Harry as the ministry and the population it served. Still, one didn't leave a meeting with the head of the magical bank before business was finished for something as trivial as wanting to work in your gardens; even if the _one _in question carried the name Harry James Potter.

_Guess she's still at it, _he thought when he didn't see her anywhere on the first level. He grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge along with a few granola bars before heading for the stairs. _Really, I'm for a pint and relaxing, not digging more holes tonight. Trying to speak gobbledegook seriously taxes my brain power._ He took the stairs to the conservatory two at a time; all the while hoping to run into her on her way down. She remained missing from sight when he stepped onto the landing but the open door and music coming from outside told him she was still up there. He stepped outside and froze.

Really, he froze. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say he was petrified. But then even that failed to accurately describe his state of being. Because being petrified only locked the body in place, it had no effect on the mind; which continued to function, usually in a highly agitated state of irritation directed at the person whom had petrified its body. In this instance though, Harry's mind had jumped the tracks. The brakes had been applied. The gears locked and a full crash stop of all functions persisted for nearly a full minute. Really, his heart didn't start beating nor did he manage a breath in again till he weaved slightly from lack of oxygen.

He put his hand on the door frame to steady himself and shook his head to clear it. It took a full two minutes to recover to a semi normal state of functioning, though now that his heart was beating again it did so at an elevated rate. Once he felt he had control of his body again he took a deliberate breath in and slowly looked up again.

"Merciful God in heaven," he said near silently. His flatmate was not in fact done working for the day. It was what she had chosen to work in that had reduced his mind to mush. _That is the tinniest bikini I have ever seen, _Harry thought. _Green really suits her. _He also swore his undying gratitude to whatever deity was watching over him that she had the music pumping from the speakers so loud she didn't hear the choking sound he made when she afforded him a, shall we say, spectacular view of her bum when she bent over to pick up the hose pipe. It was then, as the song came to an end and Billy Squiers', My Kind of Lover, started to play that she gripped the sprayer like a microphone and started to rock out while singing along.

Harry's eyes bulged. And his grin stretched nearly from ear to ear as he watched. And proving once and for all that his sense of self preservation was nowhere near as tuned as his mates in the SAS claimed, he picked up the I-Pad from the table and dialed the volume down to near nothing. She stopped dead, whirled around and stared at him with horrified eyes. He smirked cheekily, leaned against the door frame and dialed the volume back up. "Don't let me stop you," he shouted. Her face flamed red. Harry crossed his arms and motioned for her to continue. "I have to say, I approve of your stage attire," he teased. _I am so dead, _he thought as he watched the wheels turning in her head. He felt she pretty much had two options; run, or brazen it out. _I wonder what she'll do?... Can't say that I'm surprised, _he thought when she chose the latter and went back to rocking out as if he wasn't there.

_Erm, except I am, and now she's taunting me. _Before he knew it Natalya had moved dangerously close and was purposely giving him better looks at features of her body that were barely hidden by the scraps of fabric passing for her swim suit, than he was getting to begin with. She locked eyes with him, leaning forward slightly as the song came to an end, singing, My Kind of Lover, to him over and over. _Flatmate, Flatmat, Flatmate! FLATMATE! _Harry chanted to himself. He was so focused on not giving into his raging hormones and pressing her up against the wall that he was caught completely off guard when she grabbed the waist band of his jeans, stuck the spray nozzle in the front and pulled the trigger.

"Arrrrgh!" Harry cried. He jumped away from her and stumbled over a bag of dirt. She gave him a push so that he fell into one of the unfinished beds and trained the hose on him. She continued to spray him and he was quickly covered in mud. She kept spraying till he'd managed to right himself and climb to his feet.

She smirked when he focused on her. "I thought your hormones might need cooling."

He glowered at her. "Is that a fact?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "That's the excuse I'm going with. But really that was more fun than I've had in a month of Sundays and I'm not sorry one, teeny, tiny, bit." Harry deliberately bent and scooped up a handful of mud. He stood, one eye raised at her. She eyed him warily. "You wouldn't."

"Talya," Harry said. He stepped out of the bed. "I'd run if I were you." He gave her a half second to consider and it was his undoing. She blasted him in the face with the hose, darted forward and tackled him around the middle back into the bed. "BLOODY HELL!" he bellowed.

She laughed and mashed his face into the mud. "You'd catch me anyway." Harry twisted around and was rewarded with a handful of mud smooshed all over his face.

He spluttered and grabbed at her hands. "You are so dead!" She squealed as he rolled and tried to pin her under him. "Hold still!"

She tried kneeing him in the groin. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen!"

He blocked her and managed to work himself to straddling her hips. "That's cheating!" .

"I'm in a bloody bikini, wrestling with a bloke who outweighs me by at least 5 stone. There's no such thing as cheating." She slipped her wrist from his grasp, grabbed a handful of mud and pushed it into his chin. Harry grabbed her wrist again and pinned them both over her head with one hand.

"There," he exclaimed. "Now I think it's time someone learned her lesson."

She bucked her hips, but couldn't dislodge him. "Oh, and I suppose you think you're man enough to teach me."

Harry scooped a handful of mud from the ground and held it over her face. "Yep," he said and let it slowly drip down on her. She squirmed every which way to keep it from falling in her face but it was a pointless endeavor.

"I'm warning you, Black," she shouted

Harry laughed. "I'd say you were hardly in a position to be delivering warnings, luv."

"That's what you think."

Harry dropped the last of the mud square on her nose. "That's what I know," he retorted. He grabbed another handful and ground it into her hair. She squirmed and twisted trying to get away from him to no avail.

"JAMES!" she screeched.

He laughed and proceeded to grind mud into every inch of her red hair. "What's that, luv?"

"You are so dead!"

"Shakin' in my boots, luv."

"I swear it, James, sleep lightly!" She managed to get a hand free and promptly lobbed another handful of mud in his face.

Harry caught her hand and pinned it over her head again. He wiped the mud away from his eyes and grinned down at her. "You're kind of a mess, luv."

"HA!," she retorted. "You're a mess. I'm currently every man's fantasy."

"You wish."

"James," she said with supreme confidence, "if I wasn't your flatmate it would be everything you could do not to jump me."

Harry eyed her critically. "Nope, I can still tell you're a statuesque redhead."

Ginny bucked her hips to dislodge him but he was simply too big and too strong to break free from. She slumped back. "Are you gonna let me up or are we going to stay here in the mud all night?" Harry stood and offered her hand up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks."

"Welcome… What?" he asked when she glowered at him.

"I'm just trying to figure how is it that you got to wrestle with a girl in the mud in her bikini and I only got a fully clothed bloke?" she demanded. "Seems awfully unfair to me."

Harry pulled his shirt off and stripped down to his boxers before grabbing the hose to wash away the rest of the mud covering him away. "Better?" he asked.

She grabbed the hose from him. "It's at least approaching fair."

Harry smirked. "Me thinks thou is more enamored of tall dark and handsome than thou admits."

She raised her nose in the air. "Me thinks thou is more enamored of red hair than thou admits."

"You just go right on believing that."

"I will." She shut the water off and eyed herself critically. "I think I need a shower."

Harry turned her around. "As you've mud running down the middle of your back, I agree." He turned her to face him again. "So you like to dance, then?"

"I love dancing," she said. "I hate getting hit on all night."

Harry considered for a half second. "If you were with me you'd be a lot less likely to get hit on."

Her face lit up. "Seriously?"

He grinned. "Hard as you may find it to believe, I have my share of problems getting hit on too you know."

"So we pretend we're together and everyone else leaves us alone."

"Works for me."

She grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Moving in with you was the smartest thing I've ever done."

Harry laughed and returned her hug. "You can afford the late night then?"

"I switched shifts with Tim so I don't have to be in till noon."

"Brilliant," Harry said. He let her go. "I suppose we both need to clean up a bit."

She reached up and tousled his hair. "Nah, put on a shirt and a pair of jeans you're perfect."

He snorted. "Well that isn't gonna work for you. Come on." He started for the stairs and she followed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Ireland."

She frowned. "I've not heard of it. Is it new?"

"Nah, been open for almost four years." He stopped outside the door to her room.

"Well where is it then?"

_Wonder how long it will take, _Harry thought. "Ireland."

"You said that was the club's name," she protested.

Harry just couldn't help the grin on his face. "It is." She stared at him. He tipped his head and raised an eye at her. "I'm going whether you come or not, luv," he said when he saw her connect the dots. "Haven't checked on my business partner in months."

"Your partner?" she asked weakly.

"Yep." He opened the door to her room. "You should get ready; plane leaves in two hours."

"Plane?"

Harry took her arm and steered her into the room and over to her closet. "Yep. That means you've got less than an hour to get dressed so we can get to the airport." He gave her a gentle push into her closet and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. She stood there with her back to him for a moment. "You don't really want me to help you find clothes and get you dressed do you?"

She turned around. "Wait just one second!"

"Yes?"

"Are you telling me you own the club Ireland located in the country of the same name in the city of Dublin and that you're proposing we fly there tonight so you can check on your business partner and we can go dancing?"

Harry reached out and picked a bit of mud out of her hair. He frowned when he realized he had no place to get rid of it. "Yep."

"Oh," she mouthed.

"So you gonna get dressed or what? Plane leaves in two hours. Time's a tickin'."

"James…"

"You don't need a ticket," he cut her off.

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"And why, pray tell, do you think they will let me board without one?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe cause it's my plane?"

She stared at him for a second before simply sitting down on the floor in the middle of her closet. "It's his plane," she muttered. "Of course it is. Why should I be surprised? I mean he's got the motorcycle. And he bought me a helmet and motorcycle jacket just so he would have someone to go riding with him. And that is probably his Porsche in the garage next to the bike. And he owns this place and the other one he's fixing. And he's looking for a building to buy; not rent or anything like that mind, so he can do a bunch of Ikea Flats. Did I mention he wants to buy that building in London; what is one of the most expensive real estate markets in the world? And then he's got Ireland over in Dublin. Why wouldn't he own the plane?"

"Have I mentioned the apartment in New York?"

Her head snapped up. "No."

"Oh, well consider it mentioned." Harry turned to leave. "Bike's leavin' in 45 minutes, luv; whether you're on it or not." _I think she might have blown a fuse,_ he thought as he walked down the hall to his room. _Hell, I think I blew a fuse when she bent over to pick up the hose up there. _"Probably a good thing she stuck it in my pants," he muttered.

* * *

Author's note:

As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers.

Note to reviewers. I do try to respond to each person who leaves one. I cannot, however, respond to guest reviews. There is no option to do so. So if you want to hear from me, I'm afraid you're going to have to create a profile and log in.

Sorcerer's Muse


	10. Chapter 10: You 'Ave to be Gay

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

Author's note:

For your post holiday enjoyment, I offer you the longest chapter to date upon which to gorge yourselves.

Enjoy,

Sorcerer's Muse

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Ave to be Gay**

* * *

Ginny grabbed James' wrist, pulled, ducked, shifted her hips and launched him into the air. He landed on his face and she wretched his arm back around just to the point where any further and it would become painful. She planted a foot in-between his shoulder blades and held him there for a second before letting him go. He rolled over and she offered him a hand up.

"Well done," he said while dusting himself off. "That was exactly what I wanted you to do."

She beamed at him. "I can hardly wait to try that on my brothers."

He smirked. "Got a target in mind?"

She shrugged. "Probably one of the twins."

"You want to keep going?"

"Are you kidding me? This is a blast." Before they could continue they were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Oy, Mate!" James glanced around the park. He stopped when he spotted a bloke waving an arm from within a group gathered to play football. "We're short. You two wanna play?" he shouted. James turned to her.

"Up to you," he said.

"I've never played," Ginny hedged.

"It's pretty simple. You run, you kick the ball. You don't touch it with your hands."

"Well duh," she retorted. "I have watched it on the Telly with you, haven't I?"

"Do you wanna play or not?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Only if you do."

_Which is code for, 'Please say yes,' _she thought. She surveyed the group and found two other women among them. "I'll give it a go as long as everyone promises not to yell at me for messing up. The way his face lit up, Ginny knew she'd made his day right then and there.

"Brilliant," he said. "Come on." He started walking over to where the players were gathered. "Yeah, we're in," he called.

_I just hope I don't trip on the ball,_ Ginny thought morosely as she walked along with him. She very quickly found herself standing close to James' side as they were enveloped within the other players. The man who had hailed them stuck his hand out.

"Dave," he said. He and James shook hands and James introduced himself and her before Dave introduced them to the rest of the players. While she exchanged hellos and nods with each of them Ginny took stock of her first impressions. Two players were wearing braces on their knees. At least four of them looked to be in their 50s. Another two, if their bellies were any indication, had hefted a few too many pints in their lives. The two women were both shorter than her, but at near 2 meters tall herself that was usually the case. One of them at least looked the part of an athlete while the other looked like she was only out there because her boyfriend was. Despite their differences they seemed friendly enough with each other and both smiled and said hi during the introductions. The rest of the players all seemed pretty much average on first glance. _Well, they're always talking about players having good pace on the telly, _she thought. _I might not be able to even kick the ball, but I'll bet I'm as fast as half of them._

After everyone had been introduced, Dave asked, "You play much?"

"Not much anymore," James answered. "But I played growing up."

"I've never played," Ginny offered.

"Don't worry, luv," one of the men quipped. "Pretty much all these two are good for is standin' there lookin' pretty. If that's all you can manage, we're good with that, ain't we boys?" He gave her a grin he obviously thought was winning. Ginny glowered at him and a quick glance around the rest of the players showed them all to be trying to distance themselves from the idiot.

"There's one in every bunch," Dave muttered.

The woman who looked the part of an athlete, Ginny couldn't remember if her name was Maria or Tina, tapped the offending man on the shoulder. When he turned, she hauled off and kicked him just above where his shin guard would have afforded him a bit of protection. He howled pitifully. "I warned you last time I didn't appreciate your mouth," she growled.

_I like her, _Ginny thought.

"Thank you, Tina," the other woman said.

_And that clears that up._

"Shall I kick him in the other shin for you Natalya," Tina asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I prefer to exact my own revenge. But thank you."

Tina shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to Dave. "I don't care which team I'm on; as long as it isn't his."

"Ditto," Tina said.

"Thrice," Ginny added.

"Erm," Dave said. "No offense ladies, but all three of you on one side might tend to make it a bit uneven."

"I'm game for playing with the ladies," James said.

"Me too," the bloke who looked to be attached to Maria said. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Yeah, mon," Marcus said. "I'll play wit dem." As the lone black man in the group his name had been easy to remember. That and there was just something pleasing about the Jamaican accent that made his name stick.

"Just stack it a bit, Dave," Maria's boyfriend said. "We've already got Marcus and me. Give us Joe and then divide up. That should help even things out a bit."

Dave glanced around at the group and got nods of approval from the lot. "Works for me," one man said.

"I just wanna play," another said.

"Yeah," everyone chimed in.

"Let's get on with it," Maria said.

"Ok," Dave agreed. In short order the rest of the players had been divide up and Ginny found herself playing up top as a striker with Marcus. James, Maria and her boyfriend, his name was Michael but he went by Mikey, along with two others, whose names she was still struggling to remember, were at halfback. Joe, Tina, and Reggie were playing at fulback and Dave was their keeper.

"Ready, luv?" James asked.

_Um, NO!_ Ginny shouted silently. "Sure," she said. "How hard can it be to kick a ball?"

He gave her a quick one armed hug around the shoulders. "You'll be fine. And I'll kick anyone who yells at you for making a mistakes arse."

"You might want to get your foot warmed up," Ginny said morbidly.

James chuckled. "Don't worry, luv. Everyone makes mistakes out here. Just have fun."

Ginny gave him her best smile. "I'll try."

"That's my girl." James turned to Marcus. "She's really fast, Mate."

Marcus considered her. "Ow fast?"

"Nearly as fast as me."

Marcus quirked an eye. "And 'ow fast would you be, mon?"

James grinned. "Faster than everyone out here but you, mon."

Marcus nodded with a big grin on his face. "Excellent, mon." He addressed Ginny. "Don't worry about a ting, luv. You listen to me and your boyfriend. We tell you to go and you just run down and kick de ball past de little keeper, mon. Yeah?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Ok, but he's not my boyfriend."

Marcus cocked his head. "He's not?"

"Nope."

Marcus looped an arm over her shoulder. "Den he must be gay, luv." Ginny snickered. "But don worry. You can be my girlfriend." He pulled her away from James to the starting circle.

Ginny laughed. "I'll think about it."

"What's to tink about, luv? I'm from Jamaica. Marry me and I promise you a life in de warm sun of de prettiest country in all de world."

"Well, when you put it like that how can I say no?"

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Are we gonna play or not?" the bloke Tina had kicked in the shin shouted from his fullback position.

"God I wish he'd shut up," one of the strikers opposite Ginny muttered.

"Why he couldn't have been gone this week instead of Billy," the other one added.

"Do us a favor, Marcus," the first one said.

"Break his leg," the second said.

Marcus grinned. "Ow about I embarrass 'im so bad 'e won' come back?"

"Works for us they said."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," they said.

"Good. Let's show dem how it's done, luv," Marcus said. He put his foot on the ball.

"What do I do?" Ginny asked a note of panic in her voice.

"Just like they do on the telly, Natalya," James called from his position just outside the starting circle. Little tiny pass from Marcus then you kick it back to me."

"Here you go, luv," Marcus said. He tapped the ball forward. Ginny stepped over the line and kicked the ball back to James. "Perfect," Marcus said. "Now, spread out and just try to follow me. If I move up de field you follow. If I come back you come back."

"Alright," she agreed.

Ginny found herself adapting to the game much quicker than she had anticipated. She was a natural athlete. She was extremely fast; faster in fact, than everyone on the field but James and Marcus. And because she'd started working out with James, she was in pretty good condition. She also found that the position of striker in football wasn't all that different from that of a quidditch chaser. As a chaser she'd instinctively known how to position herself in regards to her teammates and find holes in the opposing team's defense. That skill carried over to the football pitch quite well.

Her teammates, especially Marcus were also very helpful. He talked to her constantly; telling her to move up or back. And he passed to her regularly. Even after she had messed up a half dozen or more times he offered nothing but encouragement. And when she did manage to do something right he cheered endlessly. And it wasn't just for her. He did it for everyone; even the other side. As good as he was, he didn't seem to care one way or the other about the skills anyone else brought to the game. He just wanted to play and have a good time and a good play, even if it was made against his side, was something to be appreciated. He epitomized the spirit of the friendly pickup game.

As for James, it began with passes that never wrong footed the recipient. A ball pounced on that someone else had missed; a mad dash from one end of the field to the other and a last second slide to clear a sure goal away from the net. Within a minute he had proved he was the fastest player on the field. Inside of five it was apparent he was the most skilled. Skill and speed combined with an absurd conditioning level meant he roamed the entire field; from sideline to sideline and end to end. He seemingly never stopped running and pounced on every loose ball as if he knew it was going to be there for the taking. As one his teammates began looking to him.

Ginny could almost hear the questions in their minds. Did I do that right?.. Should I have waited?.. Go now?.. And she could see him sense it just as she did. He'd shown his worth by example. So to speak, he'd felt the spark of his warriors' faith ignite. The born leader emerged; otherworldly, taller, bigger, faster, stronger. He was awe inspiring. He began directing his warriors. "Yes go… Keep him outside… I've got your back... Take him…" Encouraging them, "Perfect… Well done… Yeah, Girl! You showed him whose arse is standin' around now, didn't you?.." "Instructing them, "Force a pass whenever you can. It's another chance they'll mess up… Bait him into an extra touch when he's making that run and you can easily step in and take it from him…"

He made everyone around him better than they were. And the game slowly became a one sided affair with the ball mostly in the opposing team's half of the field. Marcus, James, Tina, and Mikey had tallied near a dozen shots that had just missed the net. Marcus had even forced two brilliant saves by the other side's keeper. Ginny even had a shot on net. It hadn't been a difficult save for the keeper, but she had gotten it on net and both James and Marcus had cheered her loudly for it. Unfortunately, for all their success, as happens in football quite regularly, one slip on their back line, one bounce James hadn't been able to anticipate, and the other side had scored the lone goal on one of two shots they managed before they broke for the half.

_Thank God, _Ginny thought when she heard Dave calling that it was half and they were going to take a break. She joined Marcus as they trudged to join the rest of their side at their goal. "Sorry," she said dejectedly.

He looped an arm over her shoulder. "Ah, luv, dat is de agony of de beautiful game. Don' worry we will score in de second half."

"I should have scored in the first," she said. "I can't believe I completely missed the ball."

He laughed. "Luv, I did dat last week."

She shot him a look of annoyance. "You don't need you to patronize me. I know I stink."

"Luv, better players den I 'ave missed easier goals den de one you missed."

James joined them. "I'll show you a half dozen of them on the web tonight," he said. "You did great Natalya."

Ginny scowled but bit back her annoyance. "You're lying, James. But I appreciate it anyway."

He grinned and turned his attention to Marcus. "How many times do I gotta feed you the ball before you put one in the back of the net, mate?"

Marcus clasped his hand on his chest theatrically. "Hey, mon, I kin only do so much wit your ugly passess. Give me somting to work wit and I will score." The three of them had reached the rest of the team and they were all quick to join in on the good natured ribbing.

Mikey gave James a shove to the shoulder. "Yeah, mon, give 'em somting to work wit. He couldn't hit the broad side of the barn today."

Dave handed her a bottle of water. "Here, Natalya."

"Thank you."

"How's this?" Joe continued to tease Marcus. He rolled the ball across the front of the net. "Can you work with that one, Mon?"

Marcus stopped the ball. "What, no keeper, Mon?" he asked.

Joe quickly jumped in the net but turned his back on Marcus with his arms spread wide. "Ok, but if you miss you're plain' keep in the second half and we're puttin' Dave up there with our Red Lightening."

_At least no one seems upset with me, _Ginny thought.

Marcus took aim and blasted the ball right into Joe's arse. The team burst into laughter. "Dat's for lettin' dat fat loudmouth past you, Mon," Marcus said.

Joe rubbed his arse tenderly. "Hey, if I'd known James wasn't going to get to it I wouldn't have slipped."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Mikey teased. "You get every loose ball but the one that matters and we're down one-zip."

"Really, James," Maria said. "Do you think you could play just a bit better next half?"

James hung his head. "Sorry guys," he said morosely. "I'll try harder."

"Seriously, Mate," Dave said. "Are you sure you only played growing up?"

James grinned. "I might have rode the bench for a season in the first division."

Every male in the group goggled at him. "You mean what's now The Championship?" Dave asked.

"I was only sixteen," James said.

"Bloody hell," Joe muttered. "Who'd you play for?"

"Barnsley," James said. He clearly looked uncomfortable to Ginny.

"What year?"

James pressed a bit of torn up turf down with his toe. "96."

Joe stared at him with wide eyes. "They finished second that year and were promoted to The Premiership."

James bobbed his head up and down. "Yep."

"Good God man you were playing on a Premiership squad at 16?"

James shrugged. "Yep."

"Jesus."

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?" Mikey pressed.

"Blew my knee up; was never the same player again."

Ginny turned away; suddenly very sick. The parallels between hers and James' life were seemingly never ending. She knew he hadn't blown his knee up. He'd left the game he loved to destroy Tom Riddle. He'd saved the world only to have his ripped apart when his Godfather and Remus were killed. Why he'd chosen the army over going back to football she didn't know, but the fact remained, just as it had her, magic had taken everything from him.

"Man," Joe said, "if what we just saw was never being the same, I can't imagine what you were like before." Ginny chanced a glance at James. If he was clearly bothered by the attention of his teammates, he was just as clearly not bothered by not having played professionally and she wondered why. Herself, she could barely stand to look at Quaffle.

James shrugged. "Well I'm not makin' any promises on the second half. That pretty well did me in."

"Somehow," Tina said, "I highly doubt it."

James grinned sheepishly. "I'll do my best."

"Just keep shootin' Mikey said. "That many shots, it has to go in sooner or later."

"Yeah, Mon," Marcus agreed. "And try to give me a bit nicer passes. Dat garbage from da fist 'alf won't get it done."

James grinned. "I'll do what I can, Mon." The group chuckled at his perfect imitation of Marcus' accent.

Marcus looped an arm over James' shoulder. "What cho all laughin' at my broter for? Just cause he's white don mean I don love 'im."

Dave glanced at his watch. "Alright," he said, "Just keep doing the same things. We'll knock one in eventually."

"Talya," James said. "I want you just hangin' out at the top. Don't bother tracking back further than you need to stay onside. The rest of you, look for her on a long ball. Let's make them pay for not paying anymore than lip service to respecting her."

"Yeah, Mon," Marcus said. "We'll make dem respect Red Lightening." Ginny blushed. She wasn't sure she really liked her new nickname. But then that was usually the case with nicknames wasn't it? And, she reasoned, it was another sign the group was accepting her even if she was rather dismal as a player.

"Let's do it," Joe said.

"Yeah," Maria said. "I don't wanna have to listen to The Oaf gloating when we hit the pub tonight."

"I agree," Tina said. "Put a few in the net this half, Marcus."

Marcus bowed. "As you command, it will be, my Lady," he said before he began walking to the half line.

Ginny followed and James joined them. "When you hear me say go, just take off alright?" he asked. "Don't worry about anything but running as fast as you can after the ball, yeah?"

Ginny nodded. "Ok," she said dubiously.

"You're doing great, Natalya," he encouraged. "We already know you're faster than everyone but me and Marcus. So once you're past them it's a race between you and the keeper to the ball. All I want you to do is beat him to it. He's gonna charge you down like he did in the first half. Don't back off. Beat him to the ball and just kick it at the net."

"What about when he slides into me?"

"Jump over 'em, girl," Marcus said.

"You had him beat on that one in the first half," James said. "He just intimidated you into backing out. Don't let him do that to you."

Ginny nodded. "Alright," she agreed. Inwardly she berated herself for the mistake. She would never have backed out if that had been a bludger coming at her and she'd been furious with herself when she'd seen the smug look on the keeper's face afterwards. Worse, had been the near silent taunt of The Oaf, as Tina had dubbed the bloke she had kicked before the game started. She'd nearly punched him when he'd said she was doin' a great job of lookin' pretty and being useless and that he was still waiting for her promised payback.

She lined up outside the circle with James and Marcus for the second half kickoff. "Charge him the second he touches the ball," James said under his breath.

"K," she agreed. She held her breath.

"Ready?" the opposing striker asked.

"Yep," James and Marcus said. He tapped the ball and Ginny charged. The second striker sidestepped her and ended up spinning right into James'. He stripped him of the ball, did some funny little step over and flicked the ball to Marcus.

"Go," James said. "To the left post." Ginny took off. He and Marcus pressed forward in a headlong rush into the other team. Before the other side could blink the two players were on the halfbacks. "Split Them!" James barked. Marcus had passed the ball just before James had called for it and he burst between the two defenders just as the ball got there. "Yeah, Mon!" Marcus cried.

Ginny's eyes widened as James hit a one touch pass to her as two of the three remaining defenders moved to block him. The last defender, The Oaf, barreled down on her as the ball drew near. _THEY SAID IT WOULD JUST BE THE KEEPER! _she screamed silently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marcus sprint behind James and into the clear space the defenders had left to stop him.

"Yeah, Girl, In De Middle!" he shouted.

"I am not backing out," Ginny growled furiously. She pressed for every last bit of speed she was capable of and got the toe of her foot to the ball just ahead of The Oaf as he slid into her. She let out a cry as she was upended and tried to roll as best as she could as she went sprawling to the ground but still ended up plowing a furrow in the turf with her face. From there, pretty much chaos erupted.

"Natalya!" James shouted.

"What is de matter wit you asshole?" Marcus went after The Oaf. Pretty much the rest of her side joined Marcus while The Oaf's side rushed in trying to separate everyone.

Ginny rolled to her back and found James already at her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That was a dirty tackle," Tina said from her other side. She and James helped her sit up.

"He's an asshole," Maria growled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" James asked. "That was a nasty. He's lucky he didn't break your ankle."

Ginny rolled her ankle around. It seemed fine, if a bit sore. But then, ever since she had broken it during a match her fourth year at school, it didn't take much to upset it anymore. "Yeah. I'm fine." she examined her arm. She was going to have a bit of road rash it appeared. She touched her lip. "Is it fat?" James screwed his face up; obviously not wanting to deliver the answer.

"Pretty much," Tina said. "Can I kick him in the other shin now?"

"Leave him to me," James growled.

"No retaliation," Ginny said.

"Yeah right," James retorted. "You must have hit your head harder than you think if you think I'm lettin' him get away with that."

"Help me up," Ginny said. James and Tina stood and pulled her to her feet. She tested her ankle, bouncing up and down a few times to make sure it was ok. "I mean it, James. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with him." He scowled. She turned her full attention on him. "James, I appreciate that you've got my back. Really, I do. But I'd appreciate it more if you waited till I asked for you to step in."

James pressed his lips together tightly. "Alright," he conceded. "But if he pulls that kind of shit again I'm takin' him out."

Ginny knew she'd gotten all the concession out of him she was likely to for now so she didn't press the issue further. "Fine," she agreed. Having been separated from The Oaf, the rest of the team congregated around her.

"Girl," Marcus said. "Dat was a fine pass."

"Bad ass," Joe agreed, "Not backing out with that load comin' at you."

Ginny grinned at them. "What happened? I didn't see."

"I scored," Marcus said proudly. "Buried dat ball in de net."

"Excellent," Ginny said. She started walking to the half line with the rest of her team in tow. "Now who's standin' around lookin' pretty?" she said loudly.

"One play, sweetheart," The Oaf taunted.

Ginny turned around so she was walking backwards. "That's the beauty of being a striker," she shot back. "I can mess up all day and as long as I put my one chance in the net that's all anyone remembers. You on the other hand, you mess up once and all anyone talks about is you getting your ass beat by a girl who never played before."

James grabbed her and pulled her along. "Quiet. You'll only make him more likely to break your leg next time.

Ginny shook his hand off. "Trust me James. I can manage myself." They resumed their places for the kickoff again and the game was soon under way. As it had in the first half, the run of play was decidedly in their favor. James took his anger out by ramping his level of play up further than before. He completely dominated the midfield, sending both her and Marcus on countless attacks with his perfectly placed passes. Not five minutes after the first, Marcus scored his second goal of the game on a beautiful pass James launched from well short of midfield. Marcus volleyed the ball as it came down and sent a rocket of a shot screaming into the upper left corner of the net. It happened so fast the keeper didn't have time to even move much less try to stop it.

From there the match fell into the same pattern as the first half. Led by James they ran the field and peppered the opposing keeper with shots and near misses on a regular basis. Unfortunately they failed to find the back of the net again and once more the opposing sides' striker made them pay the one time they made a mistake. With the score deadlocked at 2 a piece, both sides sensed time beginning to wind down and began pressing harder in an effort to score a winning goal. With what she judged to be more than a minute gone by since Dave had yelled out two minutes were left, the ball bounced free and rolled Ginny's direction.

"Move To It!" James shouted.

Ginny rushed forward. Sensing The Oaf barreling in on her from behind, something clicked in her mind and she was no longer running on a football pitch, but racing to beat the opposing chaser to the falling quaffle. She shielded him from the ball with her body and as he ran up behind her she bent, shifted her hips and touched a perfect pass back to James. The Oaf was sent sprawling through the air and planted his face hard into the ground on landing.

"GO!" James shouted at her. Ginny turned and ran for the goal with nothing but open space in front of her. Behind her, two defenders raced up to challenge James for the ball. He hit a long pass across the field to a streaking Marcus, nimbly leapt between them and streaked after her. "Bring It Back!" James shouted. He caught her just as they reached the box and Marcus launched a high arcing ball towards the penalty spot. James leapt to put his head on the ball only to have the keeper flash in front of him and get his fingertips on it. As Ginny raced in a half step behind James, the touch was enough to just put it out of his reach, but not enough to really change its directory. She jumped just as James had, closed her eyes and hoped she didn't look a total fool. There was an instant, as she floated through the air, where time seemed to stop and she was sure she had completely missed the ball and then her face exploded in stinging pain as it smashed into her nose and left eye. Time rushed forward again and she fell back to the earth in an inglorious heap. An instant later James had hauled her up from the ground. With seaming ease he lifted her clean over his head.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" he shouted. They were hit a second later by Marcus and then the rest of the team.

"RED LIGHTENING!" Marcus shouted. He moved to stand next to James and James lowered her to set on their shoulders. The rest of the team jumped up and down all around them.

"YEAH!" Maria and Tina shouted.

"Wanye Rooney would be proud of that goal!" Mikey shouted.

"That was one of the prettiest goals I've seen," Joe added.

"Forget dat, Mon," Marcus said. "Did you see de girl who scored it?"

"Hard to miss that streak of red, Mate."

"That's our girl," James crowed. "She scores goals and looks good doin' it."

Somewhere in the haze left of getting smacked in the face with the ball, James' words penetrated her mind. _I scored? _she wondered. She turned and saw The Oaf retrieving the ball from the back of the net. He made eye contact and promptly booted the ball at her. _Bloody Hell!_ was all Ginny had time to think before it smashed into her face. If there had been chaos before, it was nothing to what happened next. She fell to the ground and by the time she'd regained her senses there were a dozen people pulling James off The Oaf.

It'd taken her less than 20 seconds to regain some sense of what was happening around her but in that time James had done a lot of damage. The Oaf remained flat on his back even after James was pulled off him. He was bleeding heavily from his nose and had nasty cuts over both eyes. The worst thing though was the misshapen place on his right forearm and the massive bruise that was already purpling under the skin. _Good God he broke his arm!_ Ginny scrambled to her feet and rushed between them. "JAMES STOP!" she screamed. He continued to struggle against everyone holding him and stared past her like she wasn't even there.. She hauled off and slapped him. "JAMES!" His struggles stopped and he seemingly coming back to himself all at once. All except his eyes; which burned in a cauldron of absolute icy emerald fury. "Just stop," she soothed gently. As best he could with Joe's arm clamped around his neck he nodded.

As James ceased fighting, Joe relaxed his hold. "Easy, mate. I know he deserved it but I can't let you kill him."

"I'm fine," James bit out.

"You're gonna promise not to make any sudden movements before we let go," Mikey said.

James never took his eyes of her. And Ginny was reminded of the night they met. He'd told Bill he would kill to protect her. Looking on him now, she knew; beyond any shadow of a doubt, all the fury of the most powerful wizard alive waited for her command. Her eyes locked with his, she gave it. "I want you to leave him alone."

"K."

"Promise me."

"Promise."

Ginny regarded him another moment before she said, "Ok, you can let him go." Slowly everyone let go and backed away from him. _Oh shit!_ Ginny cried. She just managed to engage her occulemency shields before she felt a wave of magic unlike anything she had felt before. It swelled over and around drowning her as surely as a 50 foot tsunami. James stepped around her to The Oaf who was whimpering on the ground. _He petrified everyone_, Ginny thought. _He bloody petrified everyone! _Unable to move she strained to listen.

"Hello, Dudley," James said. "Remember me?"

There was a moment of silence before a barely whispered. "Harry?"

"It is you… I wasn't sure. But how many bullies can there be with your name?"

"Y.. you leave me alone, you freak."

_Who are you calling a freak you fat arsehole!_

"Now Duddikins, is that any way to greet your long lost cousin?"

_His cousin?_ Ginny gasped.

"My parents went to jail because of you!"

"Your parents went to jail because they were animals, Dudley," James growled. "I get the feelin you aren't much different."

"You're going to go to jail. And I'm going to sue you for everything you have you freak!" There was a few moments of silence where Ginny wondered what was happening and then Dudley screamed.

_Oh dear God, what are you doing to him James?!_

"Yeah," James said, his voice like ice in her veins, "I don't think so." Ginny felt the pulse of James' magic again; along with the suggestion that James had been held back before he could get to Dudley after he had kicked the ball into her face. James then moved back to where he'd been standing when the others released him. "You have no injuries and no one here will believe your story, Dudley." If she hadn't been petrified, Ginny would have sagged to the ground with relief that she could see James again and he apparently hadn't hurt Dudley further. "I would suggest you leave before I change my mind and kill you… There was a short pause before he grinned menacingly. "Boo," he said jerking forward a half step.

"GAH!" Dudley squeaked behind her. Another tidal wave of magic washed over her and Ginny found she could move again.

"Get out of here!" Maria shouted at Dudley.

"Beat it arsehole," Joe snarled. "Before I kill you."

Dudley appeared as if he was going to fight back but stopped when James took a step forward. Ginny stepped in front of him blocking his way. "I wouldn't if I were you," James said glaring past her at his cousin. Another pulse of magic pushed at Ginny's senses. Dudley's eyes widened and he grabbed his bum. "Just leave," James growled. "It'll wear off. I swear."

_What on earth did he do? _Ginny wondered. _I need to get him out of here. _"James," she said. "I think we should go too."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed. He turned away from Dudley and put his hand out to Dave. "It was a lot of fun. Sorry we were so much trouble."

Dave shook his hand. "You weren't any trouble at all. It was that idiot," he said nodding at a rapidly disappearing Dudley.

"Yeah, Mate," Joe said. You can play with us any time you like. "You to, Red," he added, grinning at Natalya.

"Yeah, Mon," Marcus said. "You come back and bring 'er too."

"We play every week," Tina said.

"And we're always glad to have another girl," Maria added.

"And you can bet I'll tell the arse he isn't welcome anymore," Joe said.

"He a friend of yours?" James asked.

"Fuck no. I work with the prick. He heard me talkin' and pretty much invited himself. I swear he'll be uninvited from ever showing up again first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll think about it," Ginny said. "But it was a fluke that I didn't have to work today. But James could probably join you."

"Forget it," Marcus said, "If you won't be bringin' er, don be showin up at all, Mon."

James laughed. "I can feel the love."

"I'm all about de love," Marcus said.

"James I really need to get back," Ginny said. "I've got a ton of revision to do today." She gave him a gentle tug to get him moving.

"Alright, luv," he agreed.

"We're all gonna meet up later at the Hyde Perk," Dave offered. "You're welcome to join us."

James glanced at her. "I don't think I can, but that doesn't mean you can't go, James. I'm your flatmate; not your wife."

James chuckled. "There are days it seems the other way around," he teased before asking Dave. "What time?"

"7:00pm."

James nodded. "I'll think about it. Thanks again for letting us play it was a lot of fun."

"Thanks for playing," the group said.

* * *

Ginny closed her computer and slumped in her chair with her head tipped back. "God, why am I doing this to myself?"

James glanced up. "You mean working, going to school, revising till your eyes bleed, and just all around pushing yourself beyond any sane limit?"

Ginny snorted. "Yes."

He turned the page in his book. "Probably because you'd be bored silly if you didn't."

"Let me tell you. Right now I could stand to be bored silly for a few days."

"So take a day off."

"Yeah right."

"Skip rent if you can't afford to take a day off and make your bills."

Ginny picked her head up and stared at him till he looked up. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"A few hundred quid is nothing to me, luv. I'd much rather you take care of yourself if you need to."

Ginny's face twitched. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "Just so you know it's there if you need it."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He went back to his book and she let her head fall back on the chair again.

"Did you have fun playing today?" she asked.

"Other than the idiot. Yes."

"Yeah, me too."

"That goal you scored was brilliant."

Ginny picked her head up. "You really think so? I didn't think you were suppose to head the ball with your face."

James chuckled. "Well I'm not sayin' you wouldn't have done better to keep your eyes open, but the point is you went up and got it. There isn't a player in The Premiership who wouldn't be proud to claim that goal." He grinned at her.

"You really mean that?"

"Talya, if Wayne Rooney or any other player had scored that goal in a match there's a good chance it would make the weekly highlight reel."

Ginny couldn't help the goofy smile on her face. "I wish I could have seen it."

James chuckled. "You know what was even better than the goal?"

"What?"

"That little hip thing you did that sent the arse flying in the first place. You started that goal and you finished it. The whole thing was a work of art."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, with you telling me what to do the whole time."

"A coach can talk till he's blue in the face. It still takes the player to actually go out and do it. And it was brilliant and it won the match and it made the arse look like a fool in the process. I'll bet the lot of them will be talking about it all night at the restaurant."

Ginny cocked her head. "You wanna go?"

James set his book down. "Do you?"

She thought about it for a second. "You have to swear on your life that you'll have me home no later than 9:30."

Harry stood up and offered his hand. "Done."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they stepped into the Hyde Perk. "Yeah, Mon!" Marcus called. "Der's my girl." He swooped down on her and pulled her away from James to the table the group had claimed. There wasn't another seat available and he set her on his lap.

"Don't worry, James," Tina said. "I saved you a seat." She patted her lap.

"Excellent," he said and promptly sat down. He shot a triumphant look at Natalya. She stuck her tongue out and looped an arm around Marcus' shoulder.

"Hey now," Joe chimed in. "Don't you lot go starting another fight."

"What's der to fight aboot?" Marcus retorted. "De man is gay."

Ginny burst into giggles. "Why does the fact that I'm not her boyfriend make me gay?" James demanded.

Marcus shot an incredulous look around the table. "Mon, look at dis girl," he said. "You 'ave de chance to be 'er mon and you're not. You 'ave to be gay." Ginny blushed as everyone laughed at his comment.

"He's got a point, James," Mikey said.

Maria smacked her boyfriend in the arm. "Waaatch it," she growled playfully.

"If you are, would you mind getting off my lap," Tina said.

"If I'm what?" James asked.

"Gay. There's no point letting you sit here if I've got no chance of getting any from you." The group roared.

"No, but you can sit on mine if you are," one of the men offered.

James shot him a look. "Sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Nick," he said and patted his lap.

"Thanks, Nick," James said. "But I prefer the seat I have."

Nick shrugged. "Pity." Everyone laughed and the banter around the table continued for some time with anywhere from 3 to 5 different conversations going on at once.

"Hey!" Tina shouted at one point. "Did anyone notice a flash mob take place at the park today?"

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"You know. One of those things I showed you on youtube," James said.

"You mean like that thing in Paddington Station where everyone just stopped moving for like two minutes?"

"Yeah," Tina said. "It was on the web this afternoon. A bunch of people said they saw everyone inside the park just freeze for like twenty or thirty seconds. There was even some video from some guy's phone."

_He petrified the entire park?_ Ginny thought. _How big is Hyde Park? I don't know, but you can bet I'll be looking it up when we get home._

"I didn't notice anything," James said.

"Me either," Ginny added.

"Can't say I did either," Joe said. "But then I was pretty occupied trying to keep James from killing my coworker."

Dave laughed. "I think we all were, mate." He shot James a look. "Dude you're as scary when you're mad as you are good at football."

James shrugged. "I appreciate you all stopping me. I'm not sure what would have happened if I had got my hands on him."

Joe clapped him on the shoulder. "No worries, mate. The only reason I wasn't trying to kill him is cause I was stoppin' you."

James rubbed his neck. "Yeah well next time I'll try to keep my temper under better control."

"It's alright, James," Maria said. "There are still times a girl wants to have a knight in shining armor fighting for her. Isn't that right, Natalya?"

Ginny smiled when James chanced a look her direction. _If you only knew the truth, Maria, _she thought. She locked eyes with James and raised her glass. "Ladies," she said. Tina and Maria held theirs up. "To chivalry," Ginny said. "May it and knights in shining armor never die."

"Amen, sister," they agreed.

James smiled sheepishly at her and she mouthed, "Thank you." She frowned when he blinked and stared at her oddly, but the look passed and his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. Ginny continued to watch him. _He couldn't possibly remember, could he?_ She wondered fearfully.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you all once again for your kind reviews.

And a reminder. If you want me to respond to your comments you need to create a profile and log in before leaving reviews. There is now way to respond to guest reviews.

Have a wonderful day,

Sorcerer's Muse


	11. Chapter 11: Better Than I'd Dared Hope F

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Better Than I'd Dared Hope For**

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"One sec," Natalya said. She stuffed her ID, oyster card and two twenty pound notes into the pocket of her shorts and tossed her wallet on the table before hurrying over to join him. She grinned. "All set."

"I thought you wanted to go shopping."

"I do."

Harry gave her a look. "40 quid doesn't go far; especially when you figure in food for the day. You sure you don't wanna bring a card?"

"No. I'm good."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever suits you." He held the door open and followed her out. "Though I'm interested to see exactly how you buy Christmas presents for five brothers, your mum and your dad for 40 quid."

"I don't," she answered. "I look and consider and come home and decide if what I saw is really what I want to get them before I spend the money. And then if it's really what I want, and I can afford it, I go back and get it."

Harry pushed the door to the building open. "Sounds like a lot of extra work to me."

"Sounds like a good way to prevent impulse purchases," she countered. She hooked her arm in his as they walked.

"What if you see something that's one of a kind and you don't have enough and someone else buys it before you can execute your master plan?"

She shrugged. "Then it wasn't meant to be."

Harry glanced at her. "So you believe in fate then?"

She shook her head. "Not necessarily."

"That's what you just said."

"It was just a figure of speech, James. All I meant was if it's gone, it's gone. It was just a thing I saw that I didn't know I wanted to get for them before I saw it. It's not like I won't find something else they won't put on a shelf somewhere and promptly forget about anyway."

"But isn't the point of Christmas shopping in July to find something they won't promptly forget about?"

"Well that's the hope, yes. But it's still just a thing. And how many things does a person really need?"

Harry frowned. "Considering everything I have, you must think I'm pretty shallow."

"I do not!" she protested.

"But you just said-"

"It was a rhetorical question, James," she cut him off. "There is nothing wrong with spending money you have on nice things."

Harry shook his head. "You are seriously confusing me."

"James, I might think you don't really understand what it's like to not have the money to buy whatever you like. But that doesn't mean I think you're shallow. It's perfectly fine to like nice things. I like nice things. I'd certainly purchase more things I wanted verses things I needed if I could afford it, but I can't. I'll certainly admit to occasionally being envious of the fact that you don't seem to ever have to decide you can't afford something. At the same time it's everything I can do to stop you from handing me everything I can't afford; so I can hardly accuse you of not at least understanding there are people who don't have your finances and being generous towards them. Honestly, everyone I've ever known who had money like you seem too looked down their nose at me. So, far from thinking you're shallow, the truth is I wonder how the heck you turned out so nice."

Harry considered what she'd said as they made their way through the park for a minute. Certainly he'd been deprived while his aunt and uncle had cared for him. Cared for, of course, was a loosely used term. He'd been neglected, starved, and abused. But he'd really been too young to know any better. He'd only just reached an age where he'd started to recognize the difference between how they treated him and how they treated Dudley and question it when the state took custody of him. From there the indignation and anger with his relatives might have been fairly sharp if things in his life had been different. But in the face of the efforts to prepare him to destroy Voldemort he'd simply had other things to dwell on and be bitter about to waste time on remembering those slights. And now, frankly, it was difficult even trying to recall them. Truthfully if he was going to be bitter about anything anymore, it would be how his world, the magical world, had turned its back on him. And he just didn't have the energy to be angry anymore. It wasn't worth it; not when he was wealthy enough to do whatever he wanted, powerful enough that as long as he left them be, the ministry left him alone, and skilled enough that when he did use magic, they didn't have a clue about it anyway. _That's probably why she doesn't think I'm shallow like the other rich people she's known, _he thought. _I know, even if you've got money, you can still be kicked around._ _Still, I was only six when the state took me. And Sirius and Remus showed up just before I turned seven. I've had money to burn ever since. But there is one thing all my money never bought me._

"You're wrong," he said.

"About what?"

"Not having enough money to buy whatever I want."

"Oh?"

"I've never been able to buy happiness."

"Happiness isn't a thing, James," she countered. "It's a state of being. You've never been able to buy it because it isn't for sale."

Harry was silent for a second before he agreed. "Yeah. Not the same thing is it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Sorry."

He sighed. "I'd give every penny of it for just one day with them."

Natalya leaned her head against his shoulder and squeezed his arm tight. "I know you would."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're welcome."

Harry slipped his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her tight against his side. "So you're planning to feed me first, right?"

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"I try not to," Harry said.

She laughed. "Yes, I'm going to feed you."

"Soon?"

Natalya rolled her eyes and tugged him onto Portabella Road. "The food is only a few blocks up. I think you can survive till we get there."

Harry eyed the shoulder to shoulder mass of packed humanity making their way through the famed market. "You're going to let me take you to dinner for this."

She pulled him into the first shop. "Will it make you happy?"

Harry chuckled. "If I say yes will you agree?"

"I'll think about it."

"Then yes, there is nothing in the world that would make me happier than you allowing me buy you dinner tonight."

"Do I get to pick?"

"Got some place in mind?"

"No, but I'm sure something will catch my eye."

"Just try not to break the bank, luv."

"As if," she retorted. "Do you like these?"

"What do you need drawer pulls for?"

"I don't. I was just thinking about the flats."

Harry poked through the boxes with her. "I thought most of Ikea's stuff came with pulls or didn't need them."

"It does, but not everything in them has to come from Ikea. You could spice things up a bit with a few odds and ends you find elsewhere."

"We're a long way from picking pulls, luv. I only just talked to my solicitor about the concept. It'll likely be months before we even locate a building."

"It doesn't hurt to start thinking about things though." She tossed the pull she'd been examining back in the box. "I don't like these. And they're too expensive anyway."

"They're five quid."

"I've seen nicer for half that," she dismissed them.

"Oh," Harry said. He tossed the pull in his hand back. "Alright then.

"Next shop," she said and led him out the door.

* * *

By the time Natalya asked if he was ready for dinner, Harry would have agreed to McDonalds. Anything so he could stop shopping. He'd left the flat with her half nine that morning. It was now half eight. They'd spent the better part of the day at the market before moving to Westfield Shopping Centre, hitting a few places along the way that had caught her eye and he felt as if he'd been dragged through every shop in London and a few outside for good measure. And for eleven hours shopping all they had to show for it was a few skeins of yarn she had picked up at the market that morning for her mother from a woman who hand dyed it on the Isle of Skye. _At least I got a few ideas for her birthday and Christmas presents, _he thought. "I could eat," he agreed, trying not to sound too fed up.

Natalya eyed him. "You're ready to kill me, aren't you?"

Harry looped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll forgive you as long as you let me buy you dinner."

"How about I buy my dinner and you pick up the wine?"

"How about you let me pay for both?"

"You already fed me all day."

"What are you talking about? I didn't buy you anything."

"You gave me part of everything you ate today."

Harry rolled his eyes. "For the love of," he muttered. "Fine, you can pay for your dinner and I'll get the wine."

She slipped her arm around his waist and squeezed. "Get me something nice?"

Harry chuckled. "I'll get you pissed and pick up the whole damn tab is what I'll do."

"Give them your card up front, luv," she said. "Cause if I drink you under the table I promise you I won't be able to afford the bill."

"Talya, if you drink me under the table, I'll give up my man card."

She giggled. "You're going to look real funny with tits, Black."

Harry snorted. "You are the most vulgar bird I've ever met."

"You love me and you know it."

"Well I'm at least fond of you."

She jabbed him in the side. "Nice."

"Watch it, or I'll kick you out and use your room for a billiards table."

"What is it with men and always wanting to play with their balls?"

Harry coughed. "You did not say that."

"What? That men are always playing with, mmmphh."

Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. "Enough. Where do you want to eat?" She licked his palm. Harry shoved her away. "Urgh! That's disgusting." He looked for somewhere to wipe his hand and eventually settled on the back of her shirt.

"That'll teach you to put your hand over my mouth."

"Next time I'm gonna duct tape it shut."

"You wouldn't complain if it was your girlfriend and she was licking your ear."

"Yeah, well you're not my girlfriend."

"Nope, just friends with very limited benefits."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

She slipped into his side with her arm around his waist again. "Told you, cause you love me."

_I'm not biting! _Harry growled silently. "Whatever. Where do you want to eat?"

Natalya pointed. "There."

"Jamie's Italian?"

"Is that alright with you?"

Harry steered her towards the maitre'di stand. "As long as they've got a good Sangiovese."

"Oh, someone _is_ feeling Italian tonight."

"Tall, dark, and handsome, luv. Pretty much describes the male population of the entire country." Harry grabbed the wine list off the stand and held it so they could both see.

"Looks like there's two," she said.

"I've never had either of them," Harry said. He set the list back. "I'm game if you are."

"Don't you want to look at the dinner menu?"

"It's Jamie Oliver. Somehow I think I'll find something worth eating."

"Good evening," the maitre'di said before Natalya could respond, "table for two?"

Harry shot Natalya a look. "Yes, please," she answered. "Something on the patio if possible."

"We just had a table open up," the woman said. "If you would follow me." The woman led them to a quiet table tucked in the back of the patio with a nice view of the Westfield Shopping Centre boardwalk. "Will this be acceptable?"

Again Harry deferred to Natalya. "It's perfect," she said.

"Excellent. And will you be needing the wine list this evening."

Harry pulled Natalya's chair out. "Can we get a small glass of each of the Sangioveses?" he asked.

"Thank you, James."

"You're welcome."

"Very good, sir." She waited for Harry to take his seat before giving them each menus. "I'll give your drinks order to your server and he'll be with you shortly. Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Harry and Natalya answered.

Natalya smiled playfully at him. "So will you be drinking both glasses or is one for me?"

"I figure we share them and then get a bottle of our favorite."

"What if we like different ones?"

"Then we get a bottle of each."

"I have the feeling I'm going to be very happy I don't have to be to class till 1:00 tomorrow."

"I wish you didn't have to go at all."

"Why, James," she teased, "if I didn't know better I'd think you missed me when I'm not around."

Harry shrugged. "Well, part of the reason I got a flatmate was cause I thought it might be nice to have someone around once in a while."

"Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Nice, you goof."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is… In fact, it's better than I dared hope for."

She blushed. "Well I'm glad I've managed to exceed your expectations."

"Talya, every time I turn around I find another reason to be glad you came into my life." She blushed deeper and looked away a second before focusing on him.

"Thank you, James. I don't think I can tell you how much that means to me or how grateful I am to have you in my life. And I don't mean for any of the things you've given me or try to give me or for inviting me to live in your amazing flat. You're an amazing person quite wonderful really.

Harry grinned at her. "I'm glad you think so."

"I do."

They were quite for a few moments before he leaned forward. "So you never really answered my question about believing in fate this morning."

* * *

It was near midnight, four bottles of wine and a very long conversation covering topics as varied as fate to who would win The Premiership that year when Harry asked, "So are you ready to head home?"

Natalya let out a sad sigh. "As much as I'd rather not, I think they're waiting for us to leave.

Harry signaled the waiter for the check. "I'm not overly concerned; there's one table left inside."

"Oh good. I think I might need a few minutes before I try walking."

The waiter approached with their bill. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Would you mind terribly bringing us each a glass of water? I'm afraid we may have had a bit too much wine."

"Certainly sir. Would you like me to call you a taxi?" Harry glanced at Natalya.

"If we could just sit for another few minutes, I think the walk would do me good."

"Certainly, madam. Though if you would not mind, might we begin cleaning up around you?"

"Go right ahead," Harry said. He handed the waiter his card. "If we could just get that water we'll be on our way shortly."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right back."

"Here," Natalya said after the waiter had left. She handed James a handful of bills. "I'll give you another ten when we got home to cover part of the tip."

Harry looked at the bills distastefully before taking the twenty and pushing the rest back to her. "I agreed to let you pay for your dinner; nothing else."

She scowled at him. "Are we really going to fight about a few quid after such a lovely evening?"

"Only if you keep trying to give me more than your share."

She pressed her lips together tightly. "Fine." She picked her money up. "But just so you know, I'm spending it on you on your birthday."

_My birthday? _Harry thought. He'd only celebrated his birthday the past two years because Hermione had insisted. And with her being in America he'd pretty much forgotten about it. He found himself pleasantly surprised that Natalya wasn't going to just let it pass unnoticed. He smiled at her. "I think I like the sound of that."

"I certainly hope so," she said. Leaving Harry to wonder just what she was planning.

* * *

Author's note:

As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers.

Sorcerer's Muse


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Move Out

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 12: I'll Move Out**

* * *

Ginny ran down her checklist one last time while she waited for James to come down from his shower. She'd had a busy morning keeping her movements secret from him while he went through his workout routine. The first trick, solved easily enough by claiming she'd picked up a shift at the flower shop, had been having a reason not to join him for his workout in the first place. With that detail out of the way she'd managed to pack a basket with lunch so that after she had taken him to breakfast they could go laze about and read in one of London's many parks till it was time to get ready for her evening plans. Evening plans began with two tickets to Avenue Q she had scored from a radio call in contest. That stroke of good luck was to be followed by dinner at 15 where she would give him his present; a pair of riding gloves for his bike. They weren't much really, but she hoped he would like them and was very excited to give them to him. Her plans for the day were bigger than anything she had done for anyone since first signing with the Harpies out of Hogwarts and even with the free tickets she had needed to pick up two extra shifts at the coffee house to cover her expected expenditures for the day.

She glanced up when she heard the water stop running in the pipes. She perched herself on the edge of one of the love seats with the basket on the coffee table to wait for him. Less than five minutes later she heard him on the stairs. "It really is unfair," she said under her breath. "Morning!" she called brightly when he stopped on the last step with a surprised look on his face. "It's about time you got down here. Didn't Sirius or Remus ever tell you it's bad form to keep a girl waiting when she's got plans for you?"

"I thought you had work," he accused. Natalia grinned. "I sense that I've been lied to," he said.

"Will you forgive me if I take you to breakfast?"

He rubbed the back of his neck pretending to ponder. "How about I decide after we've eaten?"

"What if I throw in a picnic lunch, a show, dinner and the best birthday gift ever?"

He stepped down and crossed to stand in front of her. "How can I refuse bribery like that?" He smiled brilliantly at her.

She stood, taking care to make sure of her balance, and stepped right into hugging him. _Eh, it was the best way to break eye contact and avoid melting into a pile of goo, _she excused herself. "Happy birthday, James."

He responded by lifting her clean off the floor. "Thank you, Talya." He set her down. "You really have the day free?"

Ginny smiled, taking it in quick glances to look up at him and down again as she brushed at his shirt. "Is that alright with you?"

"It's brilliant."

"Excellent." She pulled out of his arms and grabbed her basket. "Come on, I'm hungry." She hurried to the door and stood waiting for him. "Coming or not?"

He patted his pocket, grabbed his phone off the table and joined her. "Coming. Definitely coming." He glanced at the basket. "You're bringing the basket to breakfast?"

"I don't want to have to come all the way back to get it."

James shrugged. "And where are we going for breakfast?"

"Le Pain Quotidien."

"Le Pain what?" he asked. He held the building door open for her.

"Quotidien."

"It's French?"

Natalya shrugged. "Well the name is. How authentic it is, I've never been to France so I wouldn't know."

James took the basket from her. "Let me have that," he said.

Ginny latched onto his arm once hers were free. "I love that you're such a gentlemen."

James laughed. "You can thank Sirius and Remus if you ever run into them."

Ginny giggled. "I'll try not to be in too much of a hurry."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

"And I would appreciate you not being in too much of a hurry to catch up to them, wherever they are."

"Trust me; I'm looking forward to a whole lot of birthdays spent hanging out with you."

Ginny pulled tight and leaned her head against his shoulder. "If that's a proposal, I accept."

James snorted. "If by proposal you mean flatmates for life, then yes."

"With very limited benefits?"

He chuckled. "Yes, with very limited benefits."

"Deal," Ginny agreed. _I'm perfectly happy being able to hold your arm and lean against you when we watch movies, _she thought.

Twenty minutes later Ginny led James out of Embankment Station and up the stairs to the foot bridge over the Thames. "Where exactly is this place?" he asked.

"There's actually one about a mile from the flat," Ginny answered. He shot her a look. "But I like this one better."

"My stomach would have liked the other one better," he grumbled.

"It's just over the river. I promise, the atmosphere is worth the wait."

He tugged her up the stairs. "Whatever. But if I don't get to eat in the next half hour I'm raiding the basket."

Ginny snatched it from him. "You will do no such thing, James Black. I have surprises in there and you will not ruin them for me." He made a half hearted attempt to grab the basket back. She ducked away. "I'm warning you, Black."

"Oh-ho," he teased. "I'm scared now." He grabbed her and looped an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny happily settled in against him. "You should be."

"Sure, luv."

"My boyfriend's teaching me self defense," she retorted. He shot her a look. She just arched her eye in challenge.

"Well, then I guess I better not mess with you."

"Too right you shouldn't." She led him down the stairs on the far side of the bridge, onto Festival Terrace in front of the Royal Festival Hall and past a Mexican themed restaurant. "Here we are," she said happily.

James pulled the door open. "Thank the Queen."

Ginny giggled. "I'll be sure to do that the next time she comes to tea."

"Good morning. Table for two?" the maître de greeted them.

"Yes please," Ginny said. "On the terrace if you've space."

He smiled pleasantly at her. "It just so happens that we do. If you'll follow me." He set off with her and James in tow and they quickly found themselves at a nice table with coffee and juice while they waited for their breakfast.

James turned from observing the interior of the restaurant through the window. It had been located in a large tunnel lined with yellow paver bricks. It looked like an old Tube tunnel, but considering its location well above ground that was probably unlikely. "This place is pretty cool."

"Told you," Ginny answered.

"Wonder what it was built for," he mused.

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't a clue. But I really like it."

"I can see why… I could turn this into an amazing flat."

"Don't you dare!"

James cocked his head back; thoroughly amused with her reaction. "And why not?"

"Because I quite like coming here to eat. That's why."

"If you lived here you could eat here every day."

"James," Ginny said, "if this flatmates with limited benefits arrangement is going to work you are just going to have to learn that sometimes you just give me what I want or neither one of is going to be happy."

He smirked. "I thought it was _very _limited benefits."

"It'll be no benefits if you mess with my restaurant," She retorted.

_Empty threat if there ever was one if you keep looking at those eyes, _her inner voice warned.

He took a sip from his juice. "Your restaurant?"

Ginny suppressed a shiver._ Oh dear, I have the feeling I'm going to need a cold shower at some point today._

_I'd prefer the other option, _the voice offered hopefully.

_Behave, _Ginny snapped. "Yes, my restaurant," Ginny retorted. "As in my favorite place to go for breakfast and if you mess with it I will make you very sorry.

James leaned back as their server arrived with their food. He thanked her and waited till she had left before replying. "If you say so, luv." He loaded his fork with eggs.

Ginny started on her breakfast. "I'll move out."

He pretended to ponder. "Are you trying to convince me to buy it or not to buy it?"

"James!"

"It's just that if I bought it and left the restaurant alone you could come here anytime you wanted and eat on the house." He smiled when she started coughing.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Wouldn't it be cheaper to just buy me a gift card and keep it filled?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"No! I can't wait to hear how you're going to explain this."

He winked. "You're the business major. I think you'll eventually figure the answer for yourself."

Ginny furrowed her brow. _Duh, keeping a gift card charged just costs him money. But buying it, even if I eat three meals a day without paying for them, he eventually makes money._ "Well, don't do either of them."

"No?"

"If you wanna buy it for you, James, fine. But don't you dare do it for me?"

He picked up the last piece of bacon from his plate and took a bite. "Not even to celebrate our engagement?"

"Our engagement?" she asked.

"Yeah, flatmates with very limited benefits for life?"

_Duh, don't look at the eyes and you might be able to keep up! _her inner voice mocked.

_Oh shut up. _"How about you just get me a nice bottle of bubble bath?"

He knocked back the last of his coffee. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

James slowed as they made their way back across Golden Jubilee Bridge to listen to two buskers playing the guitar and a kettle drum. "Do you mind if we listen for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course not," Ginny said. She leaned against the rail next to him and he set the basket down.

"Pretty good, aren't they?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes." They stood there listening for a few minutes before the beat started to take over. _The hell with it, _she thought. She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Dance with me."

"What?" he yelped.

"Come on, James." She put her hands up in the air and started moving.

He stared at her with wide eyes for a second. "I am _not_ dancing."

"Coward," she teased.

James shook his head and started to half heartedly dance with her. "Next time I'm just gonna keep walkin," he grumbled.

_Oh, good card to play, _she congratulated herself. "If you're afraid of looking stupid then dance, James," Ginny admonished him. "You look dumber doing that half arse thing you are now than if you just cut loose." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a spin. "Oh," she squeaked.

He pushed her away and then pulled her back again. "Better, luv?"

Ginny laughed and turned so her back was against his chest for a moment before stepping away again. "I'll keep ya."

Laughing, he pulled her back. "Keep me," he taunted playfully, "Gordeveya, you're forgetting I'm the one keepin' you, not the other way around." He pushed her away again

She grinned. "So you admit you're keeping me then?"

James winked. "For the time being."

She stepped close and looped her arms around his neck. "Just so long as that means till we're both old, and grey and can't remember who the other is."

He slipped out of her arms. "Forget it."

"Forget it! What do you mean for get it?" Ginny demanded.

He grinned cheekily. "You wanna get old and grey, you go right ahead, luv. Me, I'm planning on stayin' 27 forever."

_He's joking, _Ginny reassured herself at the sudden feeling of dread in her stomach. "Immortality is over rated," she said.

He winked at her before dropping a couple bills on buskers' plate. "Thanks guys."

_40 quid! Bloody Hell, James, just how bloody rich are you?_

"You too, mate. Thanks, mate," they called.

"I never said I wanted to live forever, luv, just that I was stayin' 27 for as long as I did." He picked up her basket and set off. "Coming?"

Ginny dropped a couple pounds on the plate. "Sorry guys," she said sheepishly. "My finances aren't quite what his are."

"No worries, luv."

"We're just glad you danced."

Ginny smiled. "Have a great day," she said. She hurried to catch up with James and hooked her arm in his. "Hey you, wait for me."

He grinned at her. "Afraid I'm gonna run off on you?"

"Well you did just leave me there."

"I'd have come back for you eventually."

"Eventually?"

He pulled on her arm, gently squeezing her hand against his side. "Well I'd have had to if I want the rest of my birthday surprises, wouldn't I?"

"Nice," she said dryly. James pulled his arm from hers and slipped it around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. Ginny settled next to him; quietly battling down the little jolts of electricity setting off warnings in her head.

"Where to, luv?" James asked when they reached the end of the bridge.

She led him down the stairs. "I thought we could just find a spot in Victoria Gardens. That way we're right by the tube for when we need to head home and get dressed."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Ginny led him into the park and found a nice spot under a tree. "Good?"

James set the basket down. "Works for me."

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you so much to all my readers. Yesterday was a milestone for this story. For the first time it captured more than a thousand reads for the day! **_WOOT!_**

Last, as always, thank you so much to those of you reviewing for me. I really love hearing your thoughts.

Sorcerer's Muse


	13. Chapter 13: Girl Doesn't Miss a Trick

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Girl Doesn't Miss a Trick**

* * *

"Hey," Harry said when Natalya stepped in the door. "How's the birthday girl to be?"

She smiled happily and flopped onto a love seat. "Looking very much forward to my day off tomorrow."

Harry lifted a bottle of wine so she could see. "Want some?"

"Oh, yes please."

Harry chuckled. "You are a wine girl, aren't you?" He joined her in the sitting area and handed her a glass.

"Thank you." She took a sip and melted into her chair. "Oh, that's nice."

Harry grinned. "Glad you like it." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before he casually said, "So I've got an option or two for you."

Natalya raised an eye over her glass curiously at him. "Oh?"

"Yep."

She smiled playfully. "Do tell, Mr. Black."

_Good start, _Harry thought encouraged. "Option number one," he said.

"Option one," she parroted. Harry gave her a mock glower. "Sorry," she said, "carry on."

"Thanks," he said dryly. He waited to see if she would interrupt again before continuing but she just gave him a cheeky smile and sipped at her wine. "Option one is like I did on my birthday for you, you can let me carry out my plans for the next few days and accept that I can afford to pay for them and it's how I want to spend my money." He held his breath while he waited for her response.

"And option two?" she said tightly.

"We can have a row and both feel like shit afterwords."

She set her glass down. "Are those my only options?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"I can think of another option," she said.

"Not one I'm interested in."

"You can't simply spend a reasonable amount like I did?"

He shrugged. "Was it reasonable to spend what took you the better part of a week to earn?" She opened her mouth to respond but he talked over her. "Because honestly it'd be a lot more reasonable for me to spend the better part of a week's income than it is for you."

"And exactly how do you figure that?"

"Is it enough to simply use the phrase, discretionary spending, or do you need a full accounting of my finances to accept my point?"

Natalya was interrupted from answering when her phone rang. "Sorry, that's Mandy's ring. She probably needs to tell me something for running the shop next week while she's on holiday."

Harry waved her off. "Go on."

She smiled apologetically and answered her phone. "Hi Mandy… Sorry?" she asked a confused look on her face. "Has he told me what yet?.. Um, no…" she glanced at James. "What is she talking about?" she mouthed. "Um yes… Ok.. See you in a week." She hung the phone up, staring at it for a moment before focusing on him. "What have you done?"

Harry leaned forward. "Arranged for you to have the week off and take you on holiday." Her mouth dropped open. After a few seconds he reached over and closed it for her. "Really isn't a good look on you, luv," he teased. "So should we get going or are we going to have a big row?"

"Going?" she managed.

Harry stood. "Good choice. I don't particularly like rowing." He held his hand out to her. "Well, are you coming or not?" Natalya stared up at him with wide eyes. "The limo's waiting, luv," he prodded her.

"Limo?" she squeaked.

"Yep, limo to the airport; then, well as you haven't told me where you want to go yet, I don't exactly know."

"Where I want to go?"

"Yeah, you'll need to go get your passport, but I've got everything else covered." Harry grinned down at her. "Coming?" he prodded when she just sat there blinking.

"But I'm.." she started.

"Watching the shop for Mandy for the week while she goes on holiday?" he cut in front of her. She nodded. He shook his head. "Cover story to get your schedule cleared for a week so I could do this." Harry gently pulled her up from the chair and steered her to the stairs. "Come on, let's go get that passport."

She shrugged out of his grasp and turned on him. "Wait just one second," she said suddenly coming back to herself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're telling me you and Mandy conspired to trick me into thinking I was going to watch the shop for a week while she was on holiday when in fact she was all along planning that I would be the one going on holiday?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Natalya thought about that for a second. "But I was looking forward to running the shop!"

"That's good," Harry said. "Cause she really is going on holiday when we get back and you're watching the shop then."

Her mouth dropped open. She batted his hand away when he went to close it for her again. "Knock that of you, twit."

"Just trying to help, luv," he teased.

"But I can't. I'm scheduled to work at the coffee shop," she protested. Harry just smiled. "You didn't," she said.

He gave a small shrug. "Did."

She glared at him for a second longer. "I suppose I really don't have much choice but to go along with things now, do I?"

Harry shrugged again. "Well, it did take a bit of doing; especially on Adam's part. He's the one who had to come up with two schedules that gave you a week off, and then get the rest of his staff to keep quiet about it." He gave her a cocky grin. "Personally, if I wasn't sure he was gay I'd say he's sweet on you."

"And Mandy," she demanded, "how exactly did you get her to agree to this scheme of yours?"

"Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck there too; girl's as straight as they come."

Natalya smacked him in the arm. "Shut it you."

"Sorry," Harry said with mock contriteness. "I can tell it's a sore subject for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, is it possible to get a straight answer out of you?"

"Sure, Adam and Mandy were chuffed beyond giddy with the idea. They both think you work too hard. Hell, Adam practically wet himself with the chance to thank you for always covering when people call in sick."

"And I suppose you're paying for everything on this little holiday of yours?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She pursed her lips tightly. "And how exactly am I going to make up for taking a week off? It's not like I have any vacation time or anything. This week was suppose to help me get ahead so I could go home for a few extra days at Christmas you know."

"Weeellll," Harry hedged. "I kind of thought you could skip rent the next couple months." Natalya's eyes narrowed and Harry braced himself as he was fairly certain the confusion that had slipped into slow boil was about to explode when she suddenly turned and stormed up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you. And Mandy and Adam and whomever else is involved with this scheme of yours. Stupid, annoying prats, the lot of you. What do I need besides my passport? And where the hell are we going?"

It took Harry a half second to recover from his unexpected escape. "Erm, oh, nothing."

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to him. "What do you mean nothing? You can't go on holiday for a week without packing you great pillock. Tell me where we're going so I can pack appropriately."

"Well, I can't tell you where we're going because you haven't told me yet. As for what to pack, don't pack anything. I'll buy you what you want or need when we get there."

She frowned for a second while she processed his latest answer and exactly what it meant. "That's what you think," she snapped and stormed down the hall to her room.

As he could hear her cussing loudly, even after her door was forcefully shut, Harry stayed where he was as. _Well that went well, _he thought to himself.

_Way to go pup, _Sirius said with approval. _Birds love surprise holiday trips._

Harry groaned. _I knew it was too good to be true._

Sirius laughed. _Thought you were finally shot of me, did you?_

_I can't say I wasn't hoping._

_Please, had a nice float down the river to the channel around the coast of France into the Mediterranean; and ended up on the Greek island of Alonnisos. Let me tell you the birds there have the most interesting tan lines to play with._

"Explains the dreams I've been having lately," Harry muttered.

_Hey, maybe we should take Talya to Alonnisos,_ Sirius said eagerly. _I'll bet her tan lines would be something else after a week in the sun._

"Go away," Harry growled under his breath.

_At least suggest it, will ya?_

Natalya picked that moment to reappear at the top of the stairs with a large bag in hand. "What the hell are you still standing there for?" she demanded.

"Wha!" Harry yelped.

_Smooooth, _Sirius teased.

"You've just been standing there since I disappeared," Natalya teased.

_Girl doesn't miss a trick, _Sirius said blandly. _Oh come on, not the locked room again, _he said with disgust as Harry forced him into the little box in his mind.

"What's the bag for?" Harry said.

"What do you think?" she retorted as she descended the stairs. "You didn't honestly think I was going to just let you get away with all of this, did you?"

"You packed, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

Harry stepped to the side to let her pass. "So you've decided where we're going then?"

She stopped in front of him. "First, if you ever do something like this again I'll string you up by your bits and use you for a piñata. And I'll take turns using Adam and Mandy as bats when I'm beating you about the head."

"Remind me not to involve them next time," he countered. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Thank you, James. Thank you for caring and doing something for me that I probably was never going to ever be able to do on my own. Most of all, thank you for being who you are and somehow managing to do this without making me feel inadequate for the simple little birthday I was able to give you."

"Natalya," Harry said quietly, "nothing about you could ever be inadequate."

She smiled. "Thank you, James."

He smiled back. "So where are we going?"

"I really get to pick anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want to go," Harry said.

"Greece?" she said hopefully.

_ARROOOOW! _Sirius' muffled howl filled Harry's mind.

He sighed. "Let me guess, Alonnisos."

"How on earth?" she blurted.

"Trust me," Harry said resignedly. "If I told you, you'd never believe it."

* * *

Author's note:

Firstly, I know you all want to kill me. My wife did when she didn't get to go to Greece too. But this story was never meant to explore every moment in detail. Much of the time I tried to give just enough to paint a picture and let you, the reader, use your imagination. This is one of those times.

Secondly, as always thank you to my readers and reviewers.

Sorcerer's Muse


	14. Chapter 14: Thou, is an Arrogant Berk

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter14: Thou, is an Arrogant Berk**

* * *

Ginny stood in the middle of her closet eyeing the drawer she'd buried her 'friend' in. _Cold shower or…_

Her traitorous mind flooded with images of her and James on his bike. It was the bloody bike that had her in her current predicament. Riding on it with him, she didn't even pretend to not feel what she was feeling. Short of throwing him down and having her way with him, it was the perfect excuse to let her control slide. Anything that was comfortable about being on it with him was intimate. In town, she sat up straight, but her hands rested low on his hips. Out on the highway, she held tight round his middle and pretty much laid on his back. Her legs, no matter what, she was straddling his bum. And it was simply scandalous to think on exactly where his bum was in relation to certain parts of her anatomy. Even if she wanted to there was just no getting away from him. Not even sitting up and holding the handles under her seat lessened the closeness of their contact. It actually forced those certain parts of her anatomy closer to his bum and every little dip in the road caused her to squeeze him with her thighs to hold on. It was just safer to hold him round the middle. Grabbing him with her thighs when the road dipped just happened. Her hands moving from around his middle to a lower portion of his anatomy would require a deliberate act. That, at least, she was capable of preventing.

The problem was she just wasn't sure how much longer that would be the case. She knew she was in over her head. Truthfully she'd be happy to stop fighting the issue. The problem lay in what good it would do her? Even if she stopped fighting herself, there was still the issue of one James, Sirius Black; more commonly known as Harry, James Potter.

It had been four months now since she'd moved into the spare room in his flat. And he'd basically taken over nearly every waking thought she had; and more than a fair few of her non-waking ones at that. She spent nearly every free moment she had with him, and spent nearly every moment away from him looking forward to seeing him again. It didn't matter what they were doing; watching a movie, working in the gardens, cooking dinner on Flatmate-Date-Night, sitting in the library while she studied and he read, or that wonderfully amazing trip to the Greek isle of Alonnisos. He was always there, a constant presence pounding on her consciousness.

And with the change in her finances due to her cheaper rent and three different sessions posing for David; she'd actually been paid 500 pounds for the last session. 3 days of getting her picture taken had paid her a 1000 bloody quid. It was an entire month's wages at her two jobs! She actually had a small bit of savings started for Christmas presents this year. She'd never needed much to begin with and getting another few hours with James was far more important to her than padding her accounts. So she'd cut one shift a week at the coffee shop. She simply enjoyed being in his presence.

Truth be told she enjoyed it far too much. Guilty as it made her feel, she craved physical contact with him. If they were out walking, she held his arm. If they were watching a movie, she leaned against him. She said goodbye with tight embraces and greeted him the same when they met again. Thankfully, it wasn't all one sided. His arm around her shoulder had become as common as the squirrels in Hyde Park. All in all it was quite obvious to her. She wasn't stupid. She knew she'd been fighting a losing battle for weeks, months, now.

She just didn't know what she could do about it. Unlike him, she couldn't just cut all her ties to the magical world. Her family, as much as they often drove her insane, just meant too much to her. That in turn meant, however little exposure it was, James would have to renter the magical world if they were going to be more. As they were, just friends, she could keep the truth from him. Anything more and she just couldn't lie to him. It'd be impossible even if she tried. Even with her railing against her mother, he knew how much her family meant to her. He'd wonder why she didn't want them to meet her boyfriend. And as much as she suspected he cared for her, she thought the chances of him picking her or vanishing from her life if she did tell him were about equal. If the situation were reversed, she couldn't say she'd blame him if he did vanish. And she just didn't think she could bear it if magic cost her him; not after it had cost her near everything else.

And really, what could she offer him? She was dirt poor. She had, what for her, was a small fortune in loans she was going to have to pay back when she finished school. She herself was an outcast in the world she threatened to drag him back into. Any exposure to her in that world would only create more headlines damning him. She could just imagine them. He was already the one who had killed Voldemort only to take his place. She, was the corrupt little spy; always looking for her next chance at power. And imagine that, the two of them reappear together into the magical world. They'd be lucky not to be arrested on the spot. No, he wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything involved with magic. He had no use at all for any of it.

Ginny dejectedly placed her motorbike jacket on a hanger and hung it up. She considered it for a second, frowning while she fingered it. If she concentrated deeply, she could feel the magic in it. It was in her helmet too; and after riding today her jeans and boots. She didn't know when, or how but it didn't matter what she wore when they went riding she'd get off the bike when they stopped for a rest and there would be protective spells on everything she was wearing. And despite the fact that he always went a bit fast, he never attracted the attention of the police.

_You're not completely shot of it either, James Sirius Black, _she accused.

That simple thought sent a surge of energy through her body. "Screw it," she said quietly, "maybe giving in to the idea will actually make it less appealing." She quickly shed her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, dug the box out of the drawer and dove under her covers.

* * *

"Morning," James said when she stumbled down the stairs the next day.

_You can do this, _Ginny cheered herself. _I knew this would be the hard part. _"Uhnn," she grunted. He pushed a cup her way and went back to his laptop. _See, perfectly normal._

_Except for the staring roll he had in last night's events. _Ginny sipped her coffee as she recalled her nighttime antics.

"What are you so smiley about this morning?" James asked.

"Nothing!" she yelped. _Oh dear God, don't blush. Don't blush. Don't Blush! _She tried to stare him down, but his eyes lit up gleefully. _Oh damn._

"Someone had good dreams last night, didn't they," he teased.

_Fight fire with fire, _she thought. "Well they certainly had nothing to do with you."

He laughed. "Denial is the first sign of guilt, luv."

_DON'T REACT!_

He waggled his brow at her. "Was I any good?"

"JAMES, SIRIUS BLACK, I DID NOT DREAM ABOUT YOU LAST NIGHT!"

He couldn't control his smile as he went back to his computer. "Me thinks thou dose protest too much."

"Me thinks thou, is an arrogant berk."

He sniggered. "When a bloke puts a smile like that on a girl's face he can afford to be arrogant."

"You listen to me, James Black, my dream had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah."

"Who then?"

_Not The Eyes! _Ginny screamed frantically as he picked then to look up and pin her with his emerald gaze. _Fuck, now I've waited too long._ "None of your business." _God-damn-it, quit smiling at me like that! Yes, go back to your e-mail_.

"Don't worry, luv. It'll be our little secret."

_Aarrrrgh!_ Ginny huffed. "If you must know, it wasn't a bloke at all." James spurted coffee across his screen. _Ha! Take that._

_"_Shit," he said scrambling to set his cup down and grab a napkin to wipe it up.

Ginny held hers out. "Need something, luv?" she asked innocently. He glowered at her but took the napkin and gingerly wiped up his computer. "I won't be offended if the image I've put in your mind has created the need for you to go reacquaint yourself with your hand," she said smugly. _What's this, Black?_ she thought gleefully, _do I detect a trace of a blush on your skin?_

"Not particularly," he retorted.

_He really is hard to rile, _she thought as the hints of his blush vanished almost before they'd formed.

_But you know you got to him, _her inner voice said.

"You're sure," she asked him. "You can go now if you want the image fresh in your mind."

He set his computer aside and leaned forward. "How about since I'm apparently thinking about you and you're thinking about me we just skip the fantasy part and go upstairs together?"

_Oh dear, _she groaned silently. "But I'm not thinking about you," she said. Amazingly she managed to get it out without her voice cracking.

He smirked. "I'll bet she's got black hair and green eyes."

Ginny kicked him. "You're incorrigible."

"You're no better," he countered. He stood. "You want another cup?"

_Oh thank God, we're done sparing. I don't think I was going to last much longer._ "Yes please." He took her cup and was back in less than a minute with a fresh one for her. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Welcome." He picked his computer up when it dinged. "So you're off to visit the family today?" he asked.

"10:30 train," she answered.

"Want help getting your bag to the station?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know."

"It's just a back pack," she added.

He shrugged. "K."

"I wouldn't mind if you came to see me off though," she offered.

"If you'd like."

"James Black," she cried incredulously. "Don't turn this around on me and make the fact that you want to come see me off because you can't bear the thought of me being gone from your life for 48 hours into me needing you to see me off because I'm going to miss you."

He smirked. "If you say so, luv."

"You are completely, utterly and wholly impossible."

"Yes dear," he agreed sipping at his coffee.

Ginny huffed and ignored him for a minute. "What's wrong?" she asked when she did look back and his brow was furrowed. He glanced up and then back to his computer. "What?" she asked.

"Um nothing. Just Hermione's managed a week's time from work just at the end of her summer term. She's coming to visit."

Ginny's heart started to hammer in her chest. "Will she be staying here? Or is she getting a hotel? she asked. _Keep it together girl. How the hell am I going to manage 'meeting' her without either of us giving away that we know each other? Or worse that we're both witches._

"Well she's asked if she can stay," James said. "But then she's always stayed in your room."

"You've told her about me, haven't you?"

"Yes. She says she's fine with a couch but that I should probably ask if you minded having your space invaded."

_Actually, yes._ she thought._ I do mind having it invaded. By her especially. _"Of course not," Ginny answered. "I can't wait to meet her."

James eyed her. "You're sure. She's right. It isn't just my space anymore."

"Yes, of course she can stay here. I'm sure I'll love her."

"You're positive."

"Oh for goodness sakes will you tell her yes already?"

He grinned. "Thanks, Natalya. I haven't seen her in close to eight months."

"She's in America, right?"

"Yes. She's doing a year abroad."

"And she's studying law, right?"

"Yep. She'll be back for good in December."

"You should offer her a place to stay when she gets back till she can find something else."

_What the hell are you doing!_ her inner voice demanded. _A week is one thing, indefinitely is altogether another._

"Actually, she has a flat. She just sublet it for the year. They're due out the week before she gets back."

_Thank God… I'm doing that a lot this morning it seems._ "You know," she mused, "you should introduce us on e-mail. It would give us a chance to say hi and get to know each other a bit." _I'm really sorry, James, but please, please, please fall for this."_

"You know," he said. "That's a good idea. I should have done it a while ago."

Ginny shrugged. "With the way you talk about her, I should have asked to be introduced ages ago myself." _This just might work._

"There," Harry said. "All done. I wrote her and copied you in on it so now you'll both have each other's address."

"Wonderful," Ginny said. "When is she due to arrive?"

"The day after you get back. She only just found out she could come."

"Well then, you can go pick her up and I'll make us all dinner." _So much for leaving my laptop here, _she sighed internally. _Damn, I'm going to have to pay for WIFI on the train. Both ways probably. Talk about a waste of 30 quid. How on earth you managed to run into both me and her, James Black, I'll never figure. Forget that, how am I going to avoid killing her?_

"Not a chance, luv," James said. "I know you've got work. We're going out. I'm buying."

_You bloody well bet your arse you are. And let me tell you I'm getting the most expensive bottle of merlot they've got. _"You don't have to pay for me."

"I am or you're not coming."

_Don't tempt me._ Ginny plastered a smile on her face, set her cup down and stood up. "Alright, luv, you win. But only because I have to go get packed."

"Try not to have any fantasies about me while you're showering, yeah," he shot at her.

_Please, how do you think I'm planning on getting her off my mind? _Ginny swung her ass more than normal as she walked away. "She was 5'-2", blond with blue eyes, had perfect tits and the tightest ass you can possibly imagine," she retorted.

"Careful you don't trip walking like that," he shouted as she disappeared up the stairs.

_Don't think I missed that little strain in your voice, Mr. Black. _"You know, I am the one heading up the stairs," she called down to him. "Question is will I be left alone or are you joining me?" _Ha! That got him, _she cheered silently when he didn't answer. _And what am I going to do if he does show up in my shower in five minutes? Shag him bloody senseless that's what! And when do I worry about being a witch and my broken heart? After you've shagged him, that's when you bloody idiot. Not the most intelligent plan I've ever come up with. I'm bloody randy! It's him I want. If he shows up starkers in my shower I don't give a rat's arse about intelligent. Oh boy am I fucked._ Ginny let out a little half calf crazy giggle. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

"So, Ginners," Fred said. He sat down on the couch practically on top of her. George plopped down on her other side just as close.

"We stopped by your flat a while back," George said.

_Oh hell, _Ginny thought.

"Only it seems it isn't your flat anymore," Fred said.

_No, no, no, _she pleaded silently as Ron picked his head out of his book curiously.

"Seems you moved out a few months ago," George said.

Just as Ron quietly asked, "You moved?" her mother followed by Bill and Fleur picked that moment to come in from the kitchen.

"Who moved, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Not even the twins were quick enough to keep her mum from focusing in on her. _Come on, you can pull this off,_ she thought silently. "I did, mum," she said casually. "It came up kind of quickly and I just haven't had time to tell everyone with trying to get all my stuff moved." She took a bit of courage from Bill's encouraging nod at her trying to take control and make her move no big deal.

"Well," Molly said as she sat down in her chair and picked up her knitting, "One would think you could take the time to dash off a note to your parents that you were moving, Ginevra."

Ginny battled down what seemed to be a natural instinct to fight with her mother and contritely answered, "Yes, mum." There was a moment of cautious silence in the room as Molly started to knit and the rest of the occupants dared to hope yet another row between the two would be avoided.

"I suppose you were so busy moving that you forgot to tell your father and I about it because you refused to use magic to make things easier."

"Mum," Bill cut in front of Ginny, "you know she can't very well go shrinking everything she owns down into one suitcase and walk out the door with it. She doesn't have any choice but to do things without magic."

Mrs. Weasley dropped her knitting into her lap. "She could move home where she belongs," she said sharply

"Mum," Bill said. "You know as well as I do what Ginny's prospects are in the magical world."

"Her prospects wouldn't matter if she'd listened to me and married Neville like a proper witch should have."

Ginny stood up. "I'm leaving," she said hurrying for the stairs.

"Ginny come back," Bill called.

"Ginevra Weasley, don't you walk out on me when I'm speaking to you," Molly shouted.

"MY NAME IS NATALYA," Ginny screamed back. She slammed the door on her room.

Bill turned on the twins. "GOD DAMNIT," he bellowed. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"We didn't-" they protested.

"William Weasley," Molly screeched.

"Damnit, Mum," Bill snapped, "You aren't always right."

The silence that followed Bill's backtalk was deafening. And it lasted the full minute before Arthur Weasley arrived in a rush of green flames by the floo. Before he could process the flabbergasted looks on everyones' faces Ginny tore back down the stairs. She flew across the room in a rush, kicked Fred in the bits and aimed a foot at George who managed to turn just in time to only get hit on the inner thigh. He wisely collapsed to the floor in contrived agony. "That's for ruining my weekend," she shouted. Just as quickly she turned and hugged her father. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'll write on the train," She released him and was nearly out the front door before Bill caught her.

"Sprite, come on," he pleaded.

Ginny stopped but didn't turn back. "No, Bill, I'm not staying so I can listen to her telling me just what a failure I am. I'm going home. At least James appreciates me. Now let go."

There was dead silence for near ten seconds before Molly said, "What did you say?"

Bill let Ginny's arm go. "Go. I'll take care of it," he urged under his breath.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will turn around and answer me," Molly hissed.

"Go," Bill urged.

"Shut your mouth, William," Molly snapped.

"Molly," Arthur snapped just as harshly.

Ginny whirled around furious. "I said, Mother," she hissed. "That at least James appreciates me."

There was another moment of foreboding silence before The Burrow actually began to shake. "You're living with a man?" Molly said her voice laced with venom and accusation.

Ginny raised her chin. "Yes."

"You will move out and back into this house now young lady."

"Now, Molly," Arthur tried to calm her. Unfortunately she was too far gone.

And I suppose I'll be quitting school and work and giving up the life I've been building the last four years too, won't I?"

"You better believe it, girlie."

Ginny glanced around the room. Everyone but her father and Bill were doing their best to simply disappear.

"Sprite," Bill pleaded.

"Molly," Arthur said at the same time.

"Don't you walk out that door, young lady."

A million things went through Ginny's mind that she could do or would like to say. What she actually chose was perhaps the most devastating. She triggered the release for her wand, took it with both hands, snapped it in half and let the pieces fall to the floor. She waited a half second before she turned and walked out the door.

Bill bolted after her. "Ginny wait!" he called.

"Stop her!" Molly screeched.

"Natalya please," Bill tried when she didn't turn. She answered by disappearing from sight. A second later there was a massive whump and sudden change of air pressure followed by an explosive crack from the front garden. "Merlin!" Bill yelped and hit the ground with his hands over his head as the shards from the destroyed anchor stone for the antiapparation ward rained down around him.

Ginny crumpled to the ground inside the ministry erected apparition safe point of the Fenton rail station. "Ouch," she groaned and pushed herself up. She glanced around; but for the attendant who had managed to sleep through her arrival, the safe point was thankfully deserted. She quickly climbed to her feet and with the light above the exit a steady green to indicate it was safe, she made her way to the station proper. A quick glance told her the entire station was near deserted.

"Well, what do you expect for half eleven?" she muttered. A glance at the board told her there wouldn't be a train through for another seven hours. "Wonderful," she grumbled. She made her way to the nearest bench and sat down. From there it took less than a minute for the anger that had fueled her flight to fade and the hurt to come crashing down with oppressive force. The tears came next, flowing silently down her cheeks in a steady stream. All she wanted was to go home and she couldn't. Even if she could manage another wandless apparation, there would be no way to explain to James how she had suddenly arrived without telling him the truth. And after tonight's incident with her mother the concept of losing him was simply unbearable. It was so unbearable that it instantly became apparent to her that the one place she wanted to be was with him, in whatever way she could. She'd be whatever, whomever, he wanted. Whatever he'd give, she'd happily take. She didn't know exactly when she made the decision to call him, but she became aware of her phone in her hand when he picked up on the other end.

"Natalya," he asked.

"Hey" she said meekly.

"Are you alright?"

She could hear the concern in his voice ratchet upwards. _God he knows me,_ she thought. "Not really."

"Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"Will you come get me?"

There was a pause before he quietly but firmly said, "Natalya, what is going on?"

"I had a fight with my mum… I left."

"But you're not hurt?"

"No."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes. Please, James, just come get me.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the station; in Fenton."

"Fenton?"

"Near Ottery St. Catchpole… Please, James, just come get me."

There was a short pause before he said. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered but he had already hung up. She had less than two minutes to prepare herself when he was standing in front of her.

"Natalaya?" he said.

Ginny snapped her head up. "How on earth…" she started before she felt his spells wash over her. She slumped forward and he caught her before she could fall to the floor. He picked her up with ease and in a blink they were back home in London. When he gently lowered her to one of the couches and tried to stand up again she latched onto him, groaning sleepily for effect.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath when he found the only way to get her grip to loosen was to stop fighting her and kneel down on the floor.

_You aren't going anywhere, _Ginny thought stubbornly. Still feigning being asleep, she moved her arms from around his neck to his waist and shifted closer to him.

"Talya, you need to let go," he said quietly.

"Eeenna," she grunted irritably and held tight when he tried to pull away. He fought for a second longer and when he quit she shifted closer to him again. She could feel him staring down at her.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear this was an act," he muttered. She took that moment to grab his arm like she was grabbing a blanket and rolled. He was caught completely off guard and pulled onto the couch behind her. "Jesus," he yelped. He froze behind her.

_Forget it, James. I'm taking full advantage of your little sleeping charm. _She sighed and shifted slightly so he was spooned perfectly against her. For nearly a minute he was tense as a tightrope behind her before he slowly caved to the situation. The suggestion of sitting in the train station for three hours for him to get there, followed by three hours on his bike for the ride back to London and then her asking him to stay on the couch with her, pressed at her outer consciousness before being repelled by her occulmency shields. "Alright, Talya," he said under his breath, "but I refuse to feel guilty about making you think this is your fault."

Ginny smacked her lips together. "My fault," she mumbled.

"Yes," he said, "it's your fault we're sleeping on the couch together."

"K," she agreed.

"I just hope you remember that in the morning," he muttered.

"Member," she mumbled.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, I'm sure it's not the event everyone wanted to happen, but then we don't always get what we want. At least that's what my dad taught me... It was a rather crummy lesson.

Thank you all again. Your kind reviews and readership are very much appreciated.

Sorcerer's Muse


	15. Chapter 15: Too Good to be True

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Too Good to be True**

* * *

The morning after Harry had 'rescued' Natalya from the Fenton station, he woke far later than he'd slept in years. Still it was all of 8:30; which, by his calculation was about 2 hours after he should have arrived home with her if he had actually had to take his bike and go get her. He also found that despite the limited space for two people sleeping together on the couch to move about, their position had changed. Drastically. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. _Get over yourself, Black, _he reprimanded himself. _Sleeping with her in any capacity is a bad idea._

_So get up,_ Sirius said.

If not an actual attempt to extract himself from her embrace he shifted slightly. She let out a soft sigh, tightened the grip she had on the fistful of his shirt and snuggled in tightly again. _I don't think she'll let me._

Sirius shrugged. _Works for me, _he said; leaving Harry to wonder how, exactly, something that was within himself could not only feel mentally like a different being but also feel like a separate physical entity. _You're barmy, Pup. That's why._

_Shut up, _Harry retorted.

_Just as soon as you go back to sleep._

_Fine,_ Harry growled, _but this doesn't mean anything._

_Nope, just a night in the sac with a stunning bird._

Harry didn't respond and the voice was mercifully silent. He glanced down at Natalya, taking full stock of their position. Sometime in the night she had rolled to face him. Her head was tucked under his chin and her hands were tucked up between them where she fisted his shirt in her fingers. Their legs had become entwined fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle locked into place. When he'd first woken his leg had actually been up over her hip. His halfhearted attempt to get up had undone that bit of intimacy but as he laid there looking down on her peaceful face he slowly eased it back around her. She sighed softly and her grip on his shirt relaxed.

As he laid there studying her face, he was suddenly struck with the desire to know if freckles tasted different than normal flesh. _WHERE THE_ _BLOODY HELL DID THAT COME FROM!" _he bellowed silently.

_Doooooomed,_ Sirius taunted.

Harry was saved from more taunting and more importantly any further traitorous thoughts by the ringing of Natalya's phone. She began to stir in his arms and he thought it might be a wise idea to decrease the intimacy of their current position before she came awake enough to be aware of it. Unfortunately he was rather limited in what he could actually do.

_Yep, pullin' your leg off her hip really made a difference there, pup, _Sirius chortled. _She'll certainly not kill us now._

_I wonder what would happen if I tried beheading you, _Harry retorted.

Wassat?" Natalya mumbled.

"Your phone is ringing," Harry answered. She didn't respond so he prodded her. "Talya, your phone."

"Mmmm," she said and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't you wanna answer it?"

"No."

"It's Bill's ring."

"Bill who."

_How can anyone carry on a perfectly coherent conversation and be this out of it? _Harry wondered. "Bill, your brother. You know the bloke who dropped in three times a week the first month you lived here to make sure you were alright?"

She remained silent for few moments before quietly answering. "I don't have a brother anymore, James." Harry's breath caught and before he could frame a response the phone stopped ringing. She shifted into him and actually reached down to pull his leg back up around her hip.

"Erm," he managed after another few moments of confusion.

"No I don't want to talk about it."

"Talya," Harry started but was interrupted by the phone ringing again.

"I'm not answering it. I don't want to talk about it. I'm perfectly content right where I am."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond to any of that so he laid there in silence waiting for the phone to stop ringing while thinking about it. It wasn't a minute after the phone had gone silent before it was ringing for the third time. She didn't move an inch to deal with it.

"He'll eventually show up if you don't answer."

She pushed him back. "Let me up." Harry rolled and sat up so she could get off the couch. She angrily grabbed her bag and dug through it. "Don't go anywhere," she said.

"I didn't move," Harry protested.

"I'm home. I'm safe. Don't call me ever again," she snapped into the phone and hung up. She tossed her phone on the table, thought better of that and grabbed it again.

"What are you doing?"

"Blocking his number," she said. "There." She tossed the phone down and scooted back down on the couch. "Now where were we?" she asked. She tugged on his arm.

"Talya," Harry said.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. Now would you please lay down with me again?"

Harry wisely decided not to push her on the first aspect of her behavior. But he still felt he needed to say something about how they had spent the night. "Will you talk to me if I promise it isn't about your family?"

"You're my family now."

Harry blinked. "Sorry?" he asked.

"You heard me."

"I'm your family now?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Is that a problem for you?" When he didn't answer immediately she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Is it?"

"No."

She smiled and shifted so her head was in his lap. "Good."

Harry stared down at her thoroughly confused. "So we're what? Cousins?"

"If I say yes will you lay down with me again?"

"Cousins don't exactly cuddle on the couch."

"Fine," she sighed. "Friends or married. You pick. Harry started coughing. "Friends it is then," she said. "Now will you please lay down with me?"

"I wasn't aware friends cuddled on the couch either," Harry finally managed.

"What would you call how we sit when we watch movies?"

"Erm,.. leaning?"

"Fine. Do you think you can lean while lying down?"

Harry hesitated. _Oh for the love of Merlin,_ Sirius piped up, _you know you're going to, just do it already will you? _Harry pushed her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me have the back," he said. "I'm tired of you trying to push me off the couch." He swung his legs behind her and stretched out. "But we will need to talk about your family," he said.

She scowled but grudgingly agreed. "I suppose I owe you that much."

Harry tugged her arm and she stretched out beside him with her head on his chest and a leg up over his hips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight. "We'll talk about it later."

They were quiet for some time before she shifted, sinking into him further. "James?"

"Yes?" She started, then stopped, suddenly unsure. Harry squeezed her shoulder. "You too, Talya," he said.

She relaxed again. "Thank you, James. For coming to get me."

He shrugged. "Some people are just born to be heroes I guess."

She picked her head up to look at him. "I just want you to know, no matter what the future brings. No matter how time changes our relationship. You will always be my hero, James."

His first instinct was to protest. The mantle of hero had been granted him before he could talk. It had been heaped on him, forced upon him, demanded of him, when it seemed there was no other choice, begrudgingly accepted, and then ultimately taken from him. But there was something in her proclamation; the utter lack of teasing in her voice, the earnestness of her eyes that allowed him to dare to believe her.

"Just promise me one thing," he said quietly.

She tipped her head slightly. "What?"

He pulled her head back down on his chest. "Don't turn out too good to be true."

"I swear…"

"Hush," he gently cut her off. "Let's not push our luck any further than we already have."

She was quiet for a few seconds before she agreed. "Yeah, I think maybe you're right."

Harry gave her a squeeze, shifted down a bit and closed his eyes. _For one afternoon I can believe in something bigger, _he thought. "Sleep well," he said.

"You too."

* * *

"Hey," Natalya said when she poked her head out of the conservatory. "Mind if I join you?

Harry glanced up from his book. "Sure." She sat down in the chair next to him. "One sec," he said.

"Don't let me interrupt if you want to keep reading."

Harry slipped a book mark in place and set his book aside. "Nah, I'm good." She gave him a half smile. "So are you ready to talk?"

"Not particularly. But I do owe you an explanation."

Harry shook his head. "You don't owe me anything, Natalya. You don't even have to talk if you don't want. But I do have something to say and I really hope you'll listen."

She smiled feebly. "I feel a lecture coming on."

He smiled. "We all need them on occasion." He winked to let her know he wasn't overly serious.

"Alright, James. Let's hear it.

"First, I want you to know I will respect whatever you decide you need to do. You're an adult. I don't know the history of what's driven you to where you're at now. But if you were to tell me it has to be this way; that you have to walk away, I would trust your decision and do my best to support you." He paused to see if she wanted to say anything to that.

"Go on," she said.

"Having said that, having no memory of my parents, having nothing but memories of Sirius and Remus, I have to tell you it's easy to think you hate something you actually have. And that you cannot possibly understand how much I envy you. Last, even though I know this might not be fair, I have to ask you, if I mean anything at all to you, to consider forgiving whatever was said or done to you one more time."

She was quiet for some time before she answered. "I don't know, James. People always say it takes two to tango. But I've looked at this so many times from so many angles. I know I can be stubborn. I know I'm more than willing to argue the side I don't actually believe just because. But I'm just trying to live my life. I wanna make my mistakes and pay for them and be supported. I don't wanna live at home, or marry who she picks for me, or give up going to school or any of the things I've worked so hard for. I've forgiven her so many times; thinking I was somehow to blame and if I just did this or that she'd accept me. But it never happens. All I get is ridicule and that I'm a failure and that I should just accept that and move back home."

Harry nodded slowly before he leaned forward and put his hand on hers. "I understand everything you just said. And I'm going to suggest, that maybe, just maybe, leaving like you did was a good thing. Maybe this time, if you really are blameless, or even mostly blameless, in this you finally got through. Maybe this time she'll realize she's wrong and that she needs to change or she is going to lose her daughter."

Natalya stared at his hand on hers for the longest time. "Alright, James," she eventually said, "I won't promise anything. But, for you, I'll think about it."

Harry squeezed her hand before he stood up. "Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna make some tea. You want some?"

She shook her head. "No. I think I'm just going to head to bead. I've got work in the morning and a ton of revision to get done before Hermione gets here."

Harry grinned. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

Natalya nodded. "Yes. We exchanged a couple e-mails. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Good," Harry said.

* * *

It was around 1:00am that Harry flopped over on his back with his arm over his eyes. He'd only shut the lights out at midnight, but for him to not fall asleep quickly was unusual. And even he was going to feel his early morning ritual of 5:00am if he didn't drop off soon.

_I don't know about you,_ Sirius piped up, _but I was a whole lot more comfortable on the couch last night._

"Oh shut up," Harry retorted.

_Admit it, pup, she's got you. _Harry pounded his pillow before rolling to his side. _Come on, pup, you can't tell me you didn't want to follow her up stairs the other morning when she invited you along._

"Wanting and doing are two different things."

_But you're admitting you wanted to._

_ "_What I might or might not want hardly matters as we both know she was just winding me up."

_Yeah?_

"Yeah."

_And what about this morning on the couch?_

"What about it?"

_She was rather insistent about you lying down with her after her brother called. And she was going to tell you she loved you. She just got stuck._

Harry rolled to his back again. "Yeah, but she doesn't want a boyfriend. And has sworn off ever getting married or having kids. So what does it mean?" Sirius didn't answer, leaving Harry to ponder the question on his own. What did it mean? Was she really going to tell him she loved him? It had seemed like it the way she had started, then hesitated. It didn't take any of his legillimency skills to read the way her body had stiffened fearfully against his. What did it mean? Forget that, what about the bigger question. What did he want it to mean? Natalya wasn't the only one to have sworn off ever getting married or kids or anything more significant than just being friends. He still felt that way, didn't he?

Before he could address the question the silence of the night was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Harry sat straight up, listening. "JAMES!" Natalya shrieked frantically. Death and destruction at the front of his mind Harry bolted for the door. He was halfway to her room when her door banged open. They both stopped dead. Harry wasn't sure what to make of seeing her. She appeared unharmed, but the look of terror on her face, the shear panic in her eyes had to mean something.

"Talya," he asked carefully.

"Please tell me I'm awake."

Harry frowned. _She was dreaming, _he thought. The adrenalin high coursing through him crashed. He pinched himself. "I'm pretty sure I'm awake," he said. "Bad dream?"

"You died."

"Must have been pretty vivid," Harry said carefully.

She swallowed with difficulty and a tear slipped down her cheek. "You can't die," she whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry said. He moved to close the distance between them. "I'm right here." She didn't move towards him and he was forced to go all the way to her to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "See. Right here, flesh and blood."

"There was so much blood," she choked.

"Easy," Harry soothed. He ran his hand on her back as she shook. "I'm fine. No blood, breathing, heart still beating." She nodded and burrowed into his embrace. Harry continued to hold her till he began to feel somewhat awkward. "You wanna go downstairs?" he asked.

She slumped dejectedly. "Yes, but I really need to get some sleep or I'll never make it through tomorrow."

"Call in sick."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Duh, because I'm not sick."

Harry shook his head. He knew there was no point arguing with her. Natalya was the type to cover a sick shift, not create one. Not that he could blame her, neither was he. "Alright, luv, it was just a suggestion."

"And a bloody stupid one at that."

Harry chuckled. "And on that note I'd say you're recovered enough to head back to bed."

_Invite her to the couch,_ Sirius blurted.

_No, _Harry thought.

* * *

Author's note:

As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers. You make this all so much fun.

Sorcerer's Muse


	16. Chapter 16: Cat Pee Stinks

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Cat Pee Stinks**

* * *

Ginny craned her neck on the platform of Paddington station searching for James. She really wasn't sure what she was doing there, going with him to _meet_ Hermione, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. She was like a moth to his flame and despite the possible, and what she thought probable, consequences, here she was. She just wished she could read him better, or that his actions and words weren't so contradictory. What the hell did, _"Let's not push our luck any more than we already have," _mean? Or, _"You too, Talya."_

She knew what she wanted. But what did he want? Had she somehow broken through his barriers like he had shattered hers? Or was he simply this giving with everyone he cared about. Was she just another one of the many he would drop everything for? She'd seen him with his mates from the SAS. Every one of them swore by him. And it had nothing to do with the money that fronted their business ventures or seeing that each of their children were enrolled in the best private schools and would have the funds to attend the university of their choice when the time came. No, each of them told impossible stories of James saving their life when it all went wrong. They had no idea how he'd survived.

She, of course, did; a bit of magic and a befuddlement charm. Still, magic only went so far in defending against muggle weaponry. He was damn lucky to be alive and she knew it. She had her own story to tell now too. Certainly not so terrifying as him diving on top of a grenade with nothing but a magic reinforced helmet and a prayer between him and death, but he'd come at a moment's notice when she'd called from the train station the other night. Of course she couldn't admit the truly impossible story she had to tell; the one where he saved the whole world.

So what was she, she wondered. Was she just one of a few dozen people who were special to him or was she something more? She certainly hoped so; was even beginning to think so, but she just didn't know. And even if she was, what would he do when he found out the truth? _One thing at a time girl_, she sighed. _Just take it slow, figure out if he's interested and for God's sake find out if he's going to run when you tell him the truth before you find out if his lips are as inviting as they look._

She was roused out of her stewing by a pair of strong hands slipping over her eyes. "Guess who," James asked.

Ginny suppressed the shudder having his voice so close by her ear induced. "Would it be," she pondered, "the man of my dreams?"

_GODDAMNIT! COULD YOU DO ANYTHING MORE TO SCARE HIM OFF? _her inner voice berated her.

He chuckled as he pulled her back against his chest and hugged her tight. "I thought you were an avowed spinster."

Ginny settled into his embrace greedily. "Maybe I've decided to keep my options open," she countered.

_OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_

He laughed and pulled her along with his arm around her shoulder as he set off for the train to Heathrow. "Alright, luv, but I promise you he's not movin' in."

"What if it's a her?"

"Make her blond so I can complete the collection, yeah?"

Ginny jabbed him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah, living with two women I'm not sleeping with. Sounds like an absolute blazing good time to me."

_DON'T! _her inner voice shrieked, _say it._ And thankfully enough, she didn't. Instead she asked, "You really wouldn't let whomever it happened to be move in if I found someone?"

James hit the button for the door on the train. It slid open and he waited for her to go first. "Short term, maybe. Long term, I've got room for you; no one else."

Ginny followed him down the aisle to their seats. "Well I would think if I moved out you'd have room for someone else." She sat down; happy to lean against him as his arm went around her shoulder.

"Maybe," he said

Ginny tipped her head so she could see him. "Just maybe?" He didn't answer right away. "James?"

"What?" he asked pointedly staring out the window.

_Pushing your luck,_ her inner voice warned.

"Nothing," Ginny said. She shifted, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you found someone to cover your shift," he said a minute or so later.

Ginny yawned. "Me too."

"Here," he said and pushed her up.

"What are you doing?" Ginny protested. "I was comfortable." James turned sideways on the seat pushing her out of the way so he could sit with his leg stretched out behind her. "And where exactly am I suppose to sit?" she demanded.

"Be quite and come here," he said. He pulled her around so her back was against his chest with her head tucked under his chin. "Better yeah?"

_Um, yeah,_ her inner voice answered. She shifted, settling in.

"I really like leaning with you," Ginny sighed.

"Hmm," he agreed. Or at least Ginny decided to take it as agreement.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to Ginny's room. "So," she said.

"So," Ginny answered. They eyed each other warily across the room.

"Does he know?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't told him."

"Neither have I."

"You do know who he is, don't you?" Ginny asked. Hermione raised an eye. "Right," Ginny snapped flippantly. "Sorry, most brilliant witch of the age and all, you probably had it figured from, Hi."

Hermione sagged. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Ginny retorted before turning away from her to stare out the windows.

A tense moment passed before Hermione tentatively said, "I'm sorry for abandoning you, Ginny." Ginny didn't answer. "Ginny?" Hermione pressed.

"I don't answer to that name anymore."

"Natalya then," Hermione said.

Ginny gave a quiet huff. "An apology given only because I'm standing in front of you and you feel you have no choice… Your sincerity is overwhelming."

"I am being sincere, Natalya." Ginny gave no response. You left the magic world too, you know."

"Your point?" Ginny demanded.

"I thought you were dead," Hermione pleaded

Ginny turned to face her. "Yes," she retorted nastily, "well that came from abandoning more than just the magical world, didn't it? We hardly had reason to see that you knew otherwise, now did we?"

Hermione sighed resignedly before taking a deep breath. "I saw Ron." Ginny pressed her lips together tightly. "I told him I was sorry; that I was wrong to leave the magical world." Ginny shook her head slowly, painfully. "I'm planning to reenter the magical world… I asked him if he would consider starting our relationship again."

Ginny glared daggers at her former best friend. "I swear, Hermione, if you hurt him again…" She trailed off letting the threat hang in the air.

Hermione held her eyes. "Him or you?" she asked.

"I'm not Ron, Hermione. You don't honestly expect I'll actually forgive you."

Hermione bobbed her head slowly. "Fine. I can't say I expected differently. But I've apologized. And whether you believe me or not, I'm not apologizing just because you somehow ended up as my best friend's flatmate and I was forced to. I've seen Ron. I saw the rest of your family. I've sent letters to all our friends and have dates to meet with some of them to apologize in person. The only reason you didn't get one is because until your e-mail a few days ago I believed you were dead. I know its poor comfort for what I did to you and everyone else but it's all I have to offer." She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it into the closet.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Unpacking. I can't very well go sleep on the couch after you've invited me to share your room, can I?"

"Fuck," Ginny grumbled.

"Where do you want me to put my things?"

"It's not like it's full. Find a spot and use it." Ginny moved to the door and cracked it open.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To find a place to sleep," Ginny said and transformed to her animagus.

"Natalya," Hermione stopped her before she slipped out the door. Ginny looked up at her. "I had plans to tell James I know who he is and that I was a witch this week. I'll give you till I come back in January to tell him first. Ginny cocked her head slightly before sitting on her haunches. "It's obvious you're in love with him, Natalya. If you have any hope of keeping him you can't wait around to see how he reacts by letting me tell him first." Ginny glared up at her with her cat eyes before slipping out the door. "You're welcome," Hermione muttered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A half minute later Ginny bounded down the stairs across the room and jumped up on the arm of James' chair. "Bloody," James blurted. He recovered quickly and set his book aside. "Where did you come from?"

_My room, duh, _Ginny answered. She stared up at James as if it was him who didn't belong where he was. After another moment she licked her paw and proceeded to begin bathing herself. _Bleeach, _she thought, _I can't figure why real cats seem to enjoy this._

"You certainly are a pretty little thing," James said quietly.

Ginny paused as she looked up at him. _Why thank you, James, _she thought and went back to her bath. She stilled and watched his hand warily as he moved to scratch her.

"Easy," he soothed. "I won't hurt you." She craned her neck as his fingers gently scratched her ears. "There, see you like that, don't you?"

_Yep, pretty much, _Ginny agreed. She arched up as his fingers moved along her back. _I so need a massage, _she thought before a quick bound into his lap.

"Watch it!" He blurted. "There are important things down there."

_OH. MY. GOD! _Ginny gasped. Taking care not to step anywhere she shouldn't again, she very quickly settled in his lap.

"Just make yourself at home," James said sarcastically.

Ginny turned her head up to him, narrowing her eyes to the barest slits. _Thanks, I think I will._

James chuckled, shaking his head in resignation before picking his book up again. His free hand moved to scratch her back once more. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

_You could start by taking me to bed with you, _Ginny thought as she began to softly purr.

* * *

"Wha!" James gasped bolting up in bed. Thankfully, mewling pitifully at the door translated very well to, 'Open the damn door you great prat.' So Ginny kept at it. "Alright already," James huffed. He threw the covers off, quickly climbed from the bed and let her out of his room.

Just as she dashed into the hall, Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room. "What is that God awful noise?" she demanded.

Ginny knew she was being childish, but she skidded to a halt, back arched in front of Hermione and hissed venomously before dashing up the stairs into the conservatory. She raced to the far end, up the orange tree and leapt onto the ledge of the upper windows. A quick slash of her claws and she was out the window leaping down on top of the work shed and to the hidden corner behind the compost heap. She transformed from her animagus, held her breath and apparated into her bathroom where she quickly ducked into her closet and threw on her workout clothes before hurrying to the hall where James and Hermione were still standing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," James said. "Just there was a cat."

Ginny blinked. "A cat?"

"Yes, it just raced up the stairs after spending the night sleeping in James' bed," Hermione said.

Angry as she was with Hermione, Ginny had to hand it to her for not giving yet another secret away. She shrugged. "Lucky, cat. Are we running or not, James?"

He eyed the stairway for a second before turning to his room. "Eh, it probably got out the same way it got in. Back in a minute."

Hermione waited till the door to his room closed before whirling on her. "How did you apparate in here without setting off his wards."

Ginny smiled as she pushed past her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

"I don't get why it hissed at you like that," Harry said at the breakfast table later that morning. "It was the sweetest thing all night long. Ginny sat down kitty corner to him.

"It's a cat, James," Hermione said. She sat down on his other side. "They're known for being temperamental.

_Temperamental!_ Ginny cried silently.

James sipped at his coffee. "Do you think it will come back?"

"Probably, if you don't fix the screen."

"What should I do if it does?"

"Well feed it of course," Ginny said. "The poor thing's probably hungry. But don't you go buying any of that canned cat food or anything. That stuff's disgusting."

"You're not going to be eating it."

"Doesn't matter that stuff is gross. Give it some tuna or a bit of leftover chicken or fish or something. Poor thing has probably been eating out of dumpsters. It deserves a bit of spoiling."

"She's got a point, James," Hermione said.

_I do? _Ginny thought. _I know that look. What is she plotting?_

"Oh?" James said.

"Well," Hermione said, "it's more than likely a stray. So if it comes back you should probably take it to the vet."

"Why does it need to go to the vet?" Ginny demanded

"Well it probably has worms or something. James should take it in so it can have its shots and such."

"SHOTS!" Ginny cried. "The poor thing just needs a home, not to be stabbed with some instrument of death."

James choked on his juice. "Instrument of death," he gasped. "Me thinks someone is scared of needles."

"Am not," Ginny retorted.

He smirked at her. "You know, now that I think about it, I should probably bring you in for a checkup."

"Might be an idea," Hermione agreed.

"I am not a stray!" Ginny shouted. He winked at her. She kicked him. Hard.

"Bloody hell," he cried. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right," Ginny snapped. She whirled on Hermione, "And you," she said as she accidentally on purpose knocked over her juice glass, spilling it all over her. "Oh!" she cried. "I'm sorry, Hermione." _Keep it up_, she thought,_ and I'll pee in your suit case. And let me tell you, Hermione, cat pee stinks._

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Well it does you know. Stink._

_Thanks again everyone._

_Sorcerer's Muse_


	17. Chapter 17: Obliviate!

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Obliviate!**

* * *

It was a week after Hermione had left and two weeks since he had picked Natalya up from Fenton station that found Harry leaning on the railing at one of the many lake overlooks in Hyde Park tossing bread crumbs to the assembled ducks and geese when Bill stepped next to him and rested his forearms on the railing. "Black," he said.

Harry glanced over. "Figured I'd see you eventually."

Bill took a handful of crumbs out of the bag Harry had brought and started tossing them one by one into the water. "How is she?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Seems fine. She can be a hard to read… Wanna tell me what happened?"

Bill paused in his tossing of crumbs. "Not sure I can," he said. He tossed another crumb. Harry glowered at him. "Don't get me wrong. I'd like to tell you but it's not my story to tell."

"Is she over reacting?"

"Yes," Bill said. He paused before sweeping his arm out and scattering the last of his handful. "And no."

Harry continued to toss crumbs into the water in the silence that followed, pausing after a few moments. "I'm working on her."

"I appreciate that," Bill answered. He pulled a small rectangular package wrapped in brown paper from his jacket and handed it to him. "Tell her I said it was for when she changes her mind."

Harry took it from him and tucked it in his jacket. "I'll give it to her." Bill turned around and leaned with his back against the rail. Harry dumped the rest of his crumbs, setting off a mad scramble among the ducks and geese gathered below.

"She's been hurt, James." Harry glanced over. "Bad."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

"She's got secrets."

"Don't we all," Harry answered.

"Do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is," Harry said.

"When she tells you hers, try not to hurt her." Harry turned to him; trying to read him.

_Dude's got a serious poker face, _Sirius said.

_So do I,_ Harry countered. "What makes you think she'll tell me?" he asked.

"I know how to read her," Bill answered.

"I think you may be reading more into our relationship than there actually is."

"Yeah?" Bill asked.

"Just friends," Harry confirmed.

"Tell me something," Bill countered.

"What?"

"She called you that night, didn't she?"

"So."

"Asked you to come get her?"

"Your point?"

"How long did it take you to decide you would?"

_Sorry, pup, _Sirius said, _but you've been read._

Bill pushed off the rail. "See ya around, Black," he said and walked away.

* * *

It was a further two weeks after Harry had talked to Bill in the park, while cleaning the kitchen counter that he knocked the package Bill had given him for Natalya to the floor. There was a bang, and a shower of sparks that sent him diving behind the counter for cover.

_He wanted you to give her fucking fireworks!_ Sirius demanded.

With small bits of scorched paper floating down around him, Harry erected a shield and cautiously peered around the corner of the counter to see if there was anything left that might explode. He froze when he spotted what could be nothing other than a wand lying on the floor.

_Erm,_ Sirius managed.

Even as he stared at the long thin piece of wood there was another bang and where the wand had been there was now a hair clip. Another pop and it reverted to a wand. Harry stared at it for another half minute or so before his alarm system intoned.

"Natalya has entered the building." Harry stared at the speaker, till with another bang the wand had transformed again.

_Move! _Sirius bellowed. Harry swiped the wand from the floor and quickly stabilized the transfiguration charm; freezing it the form of a hair clip. With a wave of his hand he banished the debris from the exploded box and wrapping paper. He then conjured a new box and stuffed the wand/hairclip in it. _More rectangle than square, _Sirius urged.

"I've got it," Harry snapped. He changed the shape of the box and set it on the counter.

_Brown paper and string,_ Sirius pressed.

"I've got it already," Harry growled.

_Well hurry the fuck up then._

"I am," Harry snapped. A flick of his wrist and the package was wrapped as good as new and on the counter.

"Natalya has entered the floor," the alarm intoned. Harry bolted for the stairs.

He just made his room when he heard the door open and Natalya called for him. "James?"

Harry ducked into the bathroom. _You're gonna have to face her sooner or later, pup._ Harry stared back towards his room trying to decide what to do. Natalya called for him again and he heard her start for the stairs. _Come on, pup,_ _what are you gonna do hide in your room all night?"_

Harry turned on the spot and apparated away. A second later he appeared in the new flat he was renovating. It took a minute for him to get his thundering heart to slow down and before he was able to think clearly his phone buzzed with a text from Natalya. Harry stared at the screen blankly. _You can't cancel on her, _Sirius said.

"She's a witch!" Harry snapped.

_Yep, took a second or two, but got that figured now. You still can't cancel on her._

"Sure as hell can," Harry retorted. He quickly typed a message into his phone and sent it.

_Emergency meeting with your solicitor? _Sirius asked.

"It was all I could think of," Harry snapped. His phone buzzed again. He glanced at it.

Hope everything is alright.

_You gonna answer her?_

Be fine. Couldn't be helped. Home late. Sorry about tonight. Harry typed back.

_Well that works for tonight. What now?_

Harry leaned back against the wall. "I don't know."

It was a few minutes before Sirius piped up again. _So she's a witch. Does it really matter?_

_ She lied to me._

_ And you've been a bastion of complete honesty with her, _Sirius retorted sarcastically.

_It's different._

_ Why?_

_ Because it is._

_ You mean because you're Harry Potter and she's not. If that isn't narscasitic then Narcissa Malfoy wasn't my cousin. _Harry refused to be baited and kept silent. _Fine then, she should have told you. What are you going to do now?_

Harry considered for moment before pushing off the wall. "Figure out who Natalya Gordeveya really is," he answered.

* * *

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," Granknougchk said. He bowed slightly to Harry.

Harry returned the goblin's bow. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Granknougchk."

The goblin indicated the seat opposite his desk. "The Firm always has time for our largest investor. How may I be of assistance to you this evening, Mr. Potter."

Grateful yet once again for the Goblin's insistence on obtaining their knowledge from places other than the Daily Prophet and the Ministry propaganda machine, Harry took the offered seat. His name may have been anathema among the wizards of the magical world, but here, in this bank and any branch around the world, he was treated as if he were royalty itself. Still, even if one's name was Harry James Potter, it didn't do to ask for an emergency meeting with one of The Firm heads and not get straight to the point. So he put his phone on the desk and slid it across to the goblin.

"I need to know who this girl is."

Granknougchk reached for the phone, leaning forward to see the screen. He studied it for ten seconds or so before settling back. He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair with his fingers steepled in front of him. He regarded Harry for another moment before asking, "Might I ask who she is to you?"

"She goes by the name Natalya Gordeveya. She's my flatmate."

The Goblin pressed his lips together tightly, letting a slow breath out through his nose before saying, "I find my position rather difficult."

_Alright, _Siruis said, _that was unexpected._

Harry frowned. Gringott's one overriding principal of business was that you never did anything that might be bad for The Firm. If Harry considered that he was the bank's largest investor, The Firm would not be pleased to find out that Granknougchk had not given Harry the answer he wanted. It would be bad for business. Yet, by saying his position was difficult, the goblin was telling Harry that telling him what he asked would also be bad for business.

Harry leveled the Goblin with hard eyes. "How much?"

The goblin grimaced. "The position is very difficult, Mr. Potter."

_She's hiding, Pup,_ Sirius said. _Living as a muggle. The question is, Why? _Harry was about to press the issue when there was a knock at the door. He glowered at the interruption. The Firm would consider it very bad business indeed to interrupt a meeting between one of the Heads and The Firm's leading investor. Another knock had him turning back to Granknougchk. He and the Goblin locked eyes.

"Come," The Goblin said.

Before the door opened Harry delved into the deepest pit of his stomach, drawing forth the fathomless well of raw power that lived in his core. His magic bubbled forth ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice.

_Easy, Pup. Good to be ready. Bad to use it if you don't need too._

The door opened and Bill Gordeveya stepped in. His swept the room yet gave away nothing at seeing Harry sitting in the chair across from the Head. "You called for me, Director?" Bill asked.

_Serious poker face,_ Sirius said.

Granknougchk motioned him in. Bill closed the door and crossed the room. The goblin slid Harry's phone across the desk. "We have had a failure."

Bill glanced at the phone. "I see."

"This must be corrected, Mr. Weasley."

Bill nodded curtly. "I understand."

The Goblin turned to Harry. "Good day to you, Mr. Black," he said before settling back in his chair with his eyes closed.

_Bloody fucking hell! _ Sirius exclaimed.

_She paid for a new identity, _Harry said.

_She paid for a lot more than that, _Sirius said. _Whoever this girl really is, I'm betting the ministry thinks she's dead. Fuck, even Gringotts thinks she's dead. That picture you showed Granknoughchk triggered his memory. Bill's her secret keeper and he's just been told to fix the whole fucking mess._

_But Granknougchk didn't tell him who I am._

_Which means Bill either already knows, or Granknougchk doesn't think it will matter. Regardless, it means._

_This dude really is as bad as he looks._

Bill waited for Harry to lock eyes with him before sliding the phone towards him. "I'm afraid we can be of no further assistance in this matter, Mr. Potter," he said.

Harry hesitated a half second. _I think that was an invitation to simply leave._

_A little warning and then nice and easy, _Sirius said.

Harry very deliberately stood. "I see," he said. His phone slid across the desk and smacked firmly into his palm. Bill didn't so much as twitch at the display of wandless magic.

_Good message, now let's get out of here, _Sirius urged. His senses on full alert, Harry backed up a step before turning his back on Bill and crossing to the door. As he reached for the handle Bill stopped him.

"I don't have to let you go, James."

Harry didn't turn around. "Are you threatening me?"

"Remember that bit about not hurting her when you found out her secrets?"

"You're point?"

"I'm trusting you, Black… Again."

Harry hesitated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Thanks for putting that piece of shit six feet under."

Harry pulled the door open. "You're welcome," he growled. Before the door closed all the way behind him, he heard a sharply barked, "Obliviate!"

* * *

Author's note:

Well, there you have it. Harry knows.

Thank you yet once again to my readers and reviewers. You make my day.

Oh, and because I was asked, and I agree that I don't do a great job of setting the time frame of the story. Ginny and Harry first met sometime in March. After the first 3, roughly about two weeks passes between each chapter. Chapter 17 occurs in late October. Yeah, nothing good ever happens in late October in the world of Harry Potter.

Sorcerer's Muse.


	18. Chapter 18: I Thought Sure as Shit She'd

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Thought Sure as Shit She'd Hex Me**

* * *

Ginny hit the snooze and pulled the covers over her head. Outside, a wind driven rain pelted against the windows. Overnight October had become November and the weather seemed a perfect partner to her life the past week.

It had been a bit over a month since her fight with her mother and while she knew Bill was keeping her family at bay till she'd cooled off a bit; she had expected more than just having Bill deliver a package to James to give to her. Of course she knew it was her wand in that package still sitting on the kitchen counter. But just like it still sat on the counter she had heard nothing since. She didn't quite know what to make of it. One minute she was quite happy they were leaving her alone. The next she was nearly crippled with fear that they weren't leaving her alone because Bill was running interference, but because they were happy to do so. In the next moment her fear would morph to anger that they would abandon her and she'd be glad to be shot of them all over again.

Her relationship with James wasn't really helping things either. The week Hermione had visited had been very difficult. It had set her teeth on edge when he put his arm around her shoulder or she had held his arm while walking. And his kiss to Hermione's crown when they'd picked her up at the airport and then taken her back for her flight to the States at the end of the week absolutely twisted in her gut like a dull knife. It didn't matter at all that Hermione was trying to restart her relationship with Ron. Or that at least some of her feelings were a function of her less than friendly thoughts towards her former best friend. She was insanely, irrationally, illogically jealous and she absolutely hated sharing James with her.

Still, Hermione had left and it was only a week ago that Ginny had nearly built up the courage to tell James the truth about who she was; that she knew who he was, and that she really, really, really wanted a whole lot more from him than to simply be his flatmate. She had become fairly convinced he felt the same towards her. And as much as she wanted to push Hermione in front of a bus, the fact that the other woman was going to confront James with the truth and didn't expect him to just disappear had given her the courage she needed to tell him. Of course Hermione's January 1st deadline looming in the not too distant future put a certain urgency on her decision.

But then, a week ago, something had gone wrong. Like she had for months now she had joined him for his morning run. He had told her he needed to burn off some extra steam and set a pace she just couldn't match. When she had finished the normal route he was nowhere to be seen. And he hadn't been back at the flat when she'd returned either. The following two mornings, when she'd gotten up to join him he'd already been gone. She stopped bothering after that. He hadn't been around to watch movies with in the evening, nor was he around to sit in the library and read while she studied. He'd stopped seeking out contact with her and it had only taken him pulling away from her twice before she had stopped trying to hold his arm, hug him or lean against him on the couch. And last night, Flatmate-Date-Night, had been a painful affair of him giving as short an answer as possible to questions she asked.

The alarm sounded again. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her tears away before summing the courage to shut it off, climb from her bed and face the day. She showered and dressed quickly. With luck James would be gone and she could get out of the flat without having to deal with him this morning. Maybe she could talk to Adam about taking the room in his flat. The rent would be reasonable. She wasn't about to fall for him and the fact that he was gay would guarantee he didn't fall for her. She made her way down the stairs; stopping short at the bottom when she saw James sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands.

_Wonderful, _she thought, _bloody fucking wonderful._

He spoke without looking up. "I suppose I've scared the hell out of you."

Ginny viscously squashed the way her traitorous heart leapt just to hear him speaking to her again. "Well you've certainly not been fun to be around," she answered in a manner that conveyed her disapproval.

He sagged. "I know. I've been a complete ass. I'm sorry." He looked up. "Will you forgive me?"

_Alright, it's a start, _she thought. She cautiously crossed the room and sat down in one of the chairs next to him. "That depends on whether you tell me what it is I did to upset you."

He turned to face her, shifting to sit on the edge of his seat. "You didn't do anything, Natalya. I've just been an ass for no reason. Please, will you just forgive me?"

Ginny forced herself not to look away at his imploring gaze. One way or another, no matter what they were, and especially if she had any hope of them ever being more than just flatmates, she was going to have to be able to stand up to this particular weapon. "I find that rather difficult to believe, James. You're right you have been a complete ass. In fact, you've been rather more than that. For you to expect me to simply forgive your behavior without some form of explanation as to what caused it seems a bit much to ask."

His head dropped before he took a deep breath and looked at her again. "I want to, Talya, but I just can't. Please can you just forgive me?"

Ginny pressed her lips together tightly. "You're really not going to give me anything? You want me to forgive you; to trust you, but you won't trust me. I hoped I was more important to you than that. I guess I was wrong."

His face took on a painful expression. "You are more important than that, Talya." He ran his hand through his hair. "Way more," he added almost to himself. "You're right, you deserve more than that." He looked around the room, stalling for time. "Alright, everyone has secrets, and it's up to them to decide when they're ready to tell them, right?"

Ginny frowned. As much as she didn't like where this was going she knew she couldn't argue the point with him. "I suppose," she grudgingly admitted.

"So if I can tell you part of what caused my behavior will you accept my apology?" Ginny scowled distastefully. "Please, Talya," he pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll at least consider it."

"Thank you, Talya."

"Don't thank me yet. Once I get over the trauma you've caused I'm quite likely to be right pissed at you."

He gave her a rueful smile. "And I fully deserve every second of your loathing." Ginny glowered at him. "Right, sorry, an explanation."

"Yes," Ginny said pointedly.

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "So the deal is, yesterday was the anniversary of my parents' murder. I always go into a funk around it. I'm not proud of it and I'm truly ashamed that I've allowed myself to take things out on you. You, in no possible way deserve the treatment I've given you. Please, can you accept my apology?"

_This is not my fault, _Ginny thought when he looked at her hopefully.

"Well?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

She held up a finger that she needed another moment. _I know I knew this, but it isn't part of the life we currently share. And it's not something we've ever really talked about; not since the first time he showed me his picture book. _He waited, eventually giving her a beseeching look to say something.

"Alright," Ginny said. "I'm good now."

His brow furrowed. "You're good now?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Can I ask exactly what that means?"

"It means I've managed to convince myself that I shouldn't have somehow known what was causing you to behave like you were and that I should have been more understanding and just accepted your apology without demanding you give me a reason why I should forgive you."

"Oh," he said. He nodded slowly. "Does that mean you accept my apology now?"

"I will on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me what I need to do so you'll tell me what else upset you?"

James stared at her for a moment. "Just be you," he said quietly.

_What? _Ginny thought. Her brow furrowed. "Just be me?"

"Just be you, Talya… And I'm sure you'll eventually know all my secrets."

Still not quite sure she understood his meaning she decided to accept his answer and try to figure it out later. "Alright."

* * *

Adam poked his head in the back room as Ginny shrugged her coat on after finishing her shift at the coffee house. "You're boyfriend's here," he teased.

Ginny stilled. James rarely came to her work. And she could count on one finger the number of times he'd shown up unannounced to pick her up at the end of her shift. _He must really feel like he needs to make amends, _she thought. She finished pulling her coat on and grabbed her purse before turning around. "How many times do I have to tell you he isn't my boyfriend?"

Adam grinned. "Right, Just Friends," he made little quote signs in the air with his fingers, "routinely take each other on all expenses paid birthday trips to the Greek Isles."

Ginny smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Well duh," he huffed. "Tasty hunk of man like that taking me on vacation, where do I sign up?"

Ginny snorted. "I'll tell him you said that." She moved past him to the prep area. James caught her eye and she held up a finger to tell him she'd be just a minute before grabbing a cup from the stack. "Can I have a couple chocolates for the walk home?" she asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Will you come in the next time Amanda calls out sick?" he asked rhetorically.

Ginny shook her head disgustedly. "I really don't understand why you haven't fired her."

Adam frowned. "I'm getting there."

"You're far nicer than I am. I'd have fired her months ago."

"She's had a tough life, Tals."

"Life's hard for everyone, Adam. Yet most of us I manage to show up when we're scheduled."

"She's got kids, Tals. And she works hard when she does show up. You've had someone come along and give you a hand. Maybe I'm the one who does that for her."

Ginny snapped the covers down on her two chocolates. "Maybe you are," she agreed. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's too bad you're gay, because you're really sweet and I think I just might go for you if you weren't."

Adam laughed. "Luv, if I wasn't more interested in your boyfriend I'd take you up on that. Now get going and remember I want to hear all about it." He waggled his brow at her.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what's sadder; my nonexistent love life or that you're vicariously living through my nonexistent love life."

"All about it, luv," he teased as she walked out from behind the counter.

"Goodnight, Adam," Ginny said pointedly.

"Every detail," he continued to taunt.

James stood as she approached. He arched an eye at her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't ask." She handed him a chocolate. "Here, I got you something for the walk home."

James took it from her, cradling the cup in his hands. "Thanks. It's bloody cold out there."

"We could sit for a bit if you want to warm up," Ginny offered.

James cast a quick glance around the coffee house. "There's room by the fireplace if you like."

"Works for me," she agreed. He led the way and flopped down on couch. She shed her coat and sat in the chair opposite him. She thought she caught a glimpse of a frown on his face when she did. "Something wrong?"

James scowled and ran his hand through his hair. "I really messed us up, didn't I?"

Ginny very nearly choked on her chocolate. _Us? _She thought. _He nearly has me to the point of moving out and now I found out we were an Us? _She carefully set her cup down. "Sorry, I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

"I just…"

"You just," Ginny prodded him.

"Nothing," he said. He sat back and settled in comfortably. "Tell me how your day was."

Ginny hesitated; but decided she was going to push her luck. "For the record, my day was far better than I expected it was going to be when I woke up this morning. However, I would like to remind you that prior to today, you were responsible for one of the worst weeks of my life. Let's remember that you have only half apologized to me for, said week. And now, to top off that same week you're lying to me. So, I would have to say the day is currently sliding downhill. Now, I'll ask again. You, just, what?"

James sagged, dropping his head to let his chin rest on his chest. "You're right, I'm sorry." He took a breath and looked up. "I just kind of thought we might sit together… You know like we sometimes do."

Ginny arched an eye. "You mean like leaning?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, like leaning."

Ginny eyed him. "I'm still angry with you."

"I know."

"I eventually expect a full apology."

"Just be you, Talya."

"Just be me?"

"Yes."

Ginny used her foot to push her bag over, laid her coat across the arm of the couch and moved over to sit next to him. She settled into his side and his arm went around her shoulder. _God help me if, Just be me, doesn't mean what I hope it does, _she thought. "Is this what you were thinking?" she asked.

"Yes."

Ginny shifted, settling in comfortably. "So how was your day?"

"It's gotten better as it went along."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ginny nodded slightly. "Mine too, James."

"Good," he answered. They fell silent and Ginny was well on her way to falling asleep when James nudged her. "Talya."

"Hmm?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away."

"You sure that's what you want?" Bill asked.

_Seriously, _Ginny demanded, _I haven't had enough drama for one day? _"What do you want, Bill?"

Bill waited a second before responding. "Really, I haven't even earned the right to have you actually sit up and look at me when you talk to me?"

_Goddamit, _Ginny thought furiously. She sighed dramatically before sitting up and facing him. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"Mum wants to talk to you."

"I'm not-"

"She said she'll come to London," Bill cut her off.

"How considerate of her," Ginny sneered.

"Talya," James said quietly.

"What?" she snapped turning on him.

"Please. I know I'm on thin ice, but please, for me."

Ginny pressed her lips together tightly before speaking. "You owe me, James. You owe me for the hellacious week I've had and you owe me for this. God help you, you owe me for this." She turned to Bill. "Half noon, a week from today. I'll come to your place."

"Alright," he agreed.

"Anything else?" Bill eyed her for a second before glancing at James. "NO!" Ginny snapped. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Talya," Bill cut her off. "You've got to meet her half way."

"No I don't," Ginny retorted. She stood and pulled her coat on before grabbing her bag from the floor. "I don't, because she's never met me half way. Every single time I've always been the one who made the first overture or whatever else was needed to fix things between us. It's exactly the reason it never works. She never changes. She never sees that I'm an adult; that I'm capable of making the decisions in my life. You tell her she'll meet James when I'm God damned good and ready for her to meet him and not a second before." Before either Bill or James could say another word she grabbed her bag and left.

Bill turned to James with a decided smirk. "That went rather well." James eyed him as he stood. "Muggle joint or not I thought sure as shit she'd hex me."

James grunted and hurried after her.

* * *

Author's note:

See, now aren't you glad my chapters happen a week or more apart? If I wrote every single day of this story you would have had to deal with 5-7 chapters before Harry came to his senses and decided he wasn't going to hate Ginny for being a witch.

Thanks again for your kind reviews and readership.

And again, for guest reviewers. I have no way of responding to your reviews. If you would like to hear back from me, you must create a user name and sign in before leaving a review. And yes, I do try to respond to every reviewer. Even it is just to say thank you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	19. Chapter 19: Not the First, Won't be the

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Not the First, Won't be the Last**

* * *

Natalya collapsed on the couch next to him, pushing Harry back as she settled into his side. "So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well."

"She apologized then?"

"Yes. And the strange thing is I think she might actually have meant it."

"That's good then, yes?"

"Maybe. But it isn't just being sorry. It's actually doing something about how she treats me."

Harry bobbed his head. "True."

"She wants me to come home for Christmas," Natalya said quietly.

Harry glanced down; trying to see her face, but her position against his side prevented it. "Do you want to go home for Christmas?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess… They're my family, you know."

"They are," Harry agreed.

"It's just, what happens if we get in another fight?"

Harry thought about it for a second. "You know you went today not expecting anything and she surprised you. Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt and go home for Christmas too. That way, no matter what happens, you can at least say you tried."

Natalya sighed. "I really hate it when you make everything sound so reasonable."

Harry chuckled. "Come on, you don't really want to never talk to your family again, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"Would you quit being so logical?"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, luv, logical is what men do."

"Then channel your inner female for a while, will you?"

Harry pushed her up. "Come on then, you need retail therapy and I know just the place to take you."

"What? No, James. I can't afford to go shopping."

Harry stood up and grabbed his wallet and phone off the table. "You need to make up your mind, Gordeveya. You're the one who told me to channel my inner female. Besides, who said anything about you paying?" He headed for the entry.

"NO. James, absolutely not," she called after him. "You are not taking me shopping."

Harry stepped back in the doorway, pulling his coat on. "Don't need you along to spend money on you, luv."

She stomped her foot. "JAMES!"

Harry grabbed her coat off the hook and held it out. "Coming or not?"

She glowered at him before storming across the room. "I swear you are the most infuriating man I have ever had the misfortune to have met."

"Yet oddly enough, you refuse to move out," Harry taunted. He held the door open and followed her out.

A half hour later Harry led her up the stairs and out of Embankment station. "Where are you going?" Natalya asked when he turned right. "The shops are the other way."

Harry continued to steer her out of the station and up the stairs to the Golden Jubilee Bridge. "They've set up a Christmas market along the boardwalk on the other side," he said. "It's a bunch of different crafters and artists and stuff. I thought you'd think it was fun."

Natalya craned her neck, trying to see the little booths set up across the river. "When did you find this?"

"Walked through it the other day. I was gonna stop then, but I thought it would be more fun to go with you." Harry led her across the bridge and then down to the boardwalk. The market was made up of between seventy and a hundred vendors along either side of the boardwalk. "Where do you want to start?" he asked.

Natalya scanned the area, stopping with a big grin on her face. She pointed. "There."

Harry laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on, you can't tell me hot mulled wine doesn't sound divine."

"Just as long as we pair it with that." Harry pointed to a vendor selling pizza from a wood fired oven.

"Deal," Natalya agreed.

Harry dug his wallet out. "Here, you go get us some wine while I get the pizza."

She pushed his money back. "No you won't. I'm buying the wine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm buying the pizza."

"Fine."

"Fine." They glowered at one another.

"Are you going to go get me some pizza or not?" she demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry complained as he walked off. _But I'm getting one for each of us."_

"And you better just get one!" she called after him.

_Bloody! _Harry exclaimed, _How does she do that?_

Sirius chuckled. _I have no idea, but I kind of like it._

_ Shut up before I toss you in the Thames again._

_ That was a nice little float, _Sirius retorted.

_The water's a bit colder this time around old man._

Ten minutes later Harry and Natalya were huddled round the back side of one of the vendor huts out of the wind enjoying fresh from the oven pizza with a cup of warm mulled wine. He held up a piece of the pizza for her to take a bite. The cheese stretched between her mouth and the piece as he pulled it away, leaving a string of it hanging down her chin. "Sorry," he said using a napkin to wipe it away for her. She waved him off, not wanting to talk with her mouth full and at the same time trying to hover the near nuclear bite off her tongue. "Hot?" Harry asked.

She nodded vigorously. "Very," she managed to swallow.

Harry very carefully took a bite. It was still quite warm, but separated from the main body of the pizza his piece had cooled quickly in the chilly air. He chewed and swallowed and offered her another bite. "Sorry about that, it's fine now."

She took another bite and chewed happily. "It's really good."

Harry nodded. "It's way better than I thought it was going to be."

"Wine?" she asked.

Harry considered the cup, and how he would manage to drink any of it with a piece of pizza in one hand and the rest of the pizza in his other. "I'm not sure how I'm going to manage that.

"Here," she lifted the cup to his lips. Harry tried sipping at it, but she ended up going a bit fast and it sloshed up and dribbled down his chin. "Oops, sorry," she laughed.

"Are you trying to drown me?"

"I didn't mean to," she protested. "I would never purposely spill good wine."

Harry laughed. "No, you wouldn't."

"Bet your arse," she said. Harry grinned and in short order they had finished off their pizza and she was downing the last sip of wine. "Ready for some shopping then?"

Harry pulled her towards another vendor. "Just as soon as I get a hot chocolate to wander with."

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Honestly, James."

"It's cold. I hate being cold."

"Gee, with the heat in the house set at 82 I hadn't noticed."

"What'll it be for you and the lovely lady my good man?" the man behind the counter interrupted them when they stepped near.

"Two large hot chocolates, no whip," Harry said.

"Two large chocolates, no whip," he echoed.

"One," Natalya said.

"Two," Harry said.

"James, you just bought me pizza. You're not buying me a chocolate too."

"And you just bought me wine," Harry countered. "Two chocolates," he said holding up two fingers.

"One," she said. "I don't want any."

"Yeah right. If I only get one I'll end up not even getting half. We want _two_ chocolates."

"_We,_" Natalya emphasized, "want one chocolate."

"Two."

The man glanced between them. "I'm not really sure which of you I'm suppose to be listening to," he said.

"Him," A woman said as she stepped out from the back.

"HEY!" Natalya cried.

"Sorry, hun," the woman said. "Loyalty to the sisterhood extends only as far as not affecting my bottom line. He wants to pay for two he gets two. You don't want to drink it, make him drink both."

The man smiled at Natalya. "Sorry, luv. I gotta go home with her tonight, it's gonna be two."

Natalya shook her head disgustedly. "Fine, two chocolates. But I'm reporting you to the sisterhood," she threatened.

"Not the first, won't be the last," the woman said. She set the two chocolates on the counter. "That'll be 7 pounds 50, luv."

Harry paid her. "Thanks," he said. He handed a chocolate to Natalya as he set off. "Where do you want to start?"

"You're getting that back in my rent you know."

"I'm sure the shelter will be happy to have a bit more," Harry retorted. He led her to one end of the lane. "How about we go down this side and make our way back up the other?"

She shrugged. "What do you mean the shelter will be happy to have a bit more?"

"Your rent and whatever you happen to think you owe me goes to a homeless shelter," Harry said. When she didn't respond he glanced over and found she had stopped walking and was now a few feet behind him.

"You what?" she asked quietly.

_Oh boy, I think you may have messed up big this time, pup,_ Sirius said.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Harry said.

"Why not? Do you think I'm so petty I'd be angry that you give money to people less fortunate than you?"

"I've never thought that, but it's pretty obvious you're upset about something."

"I am, James. But it has nothing to do with you donating your money to worthy causes. It's your money, you can do what you like with it. Really, it's actually one of the things love about you."

"Alright," Harry said. "But are you going to tell me why you're angry?"

"James, I get that the rent and grocery money and anything else we might have gone halves on really isn't even pocket change to you. I really do. But, to me, paying you is so much more than money because it's hard. I work really hard to make it and it means a lot to me to meet my obligations. So the thing is, when you say things like you did; when you so casually brush aside that I've paid you, sometimes it feels like you're dismissing more than just the money. It feels like you're dismissing me. And it hurts. It hurts a lot, James."

Harry stared at her, swallowing hard. "I never meant anything like that, Natalya," he said quietly.

"I know you don't, James. I really do. It just gets to be a little much sometimes; always fighting with you to let me pay my share."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's important to you to do things on your own. I'll try harder not to take that away from you."

"Thank you." They stood there for a few moments before either of them said anything. "Are you still interested in shopping with me?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "If you can put up with me."

She latched onto his arm. "It won't be easy, but I'll do my best."

* * *

A few hours later, Harry and Natalya were going through the last little booth in the market. They'd had a wonderful time checking out the various wares available and he even had a few good ideas for Christmas presents for her and Hermione. As he watched her now though it seemed like something was bothering her. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just not feeling all that great all of the sudden."

"Are you still up for dinner?"

"What did you have in mind?'

"I thought we could just go to the Perk." She considered. "We can go somewhere else if you like," he offered.

"No. That sounds nice. Let's just head that way and see how I feel when we get to the stop."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

A half hour later, Harry made an executive decision and let Natalya sleep through the stop for the Hyde Perk. Two stops later they were at the theirs and he gently nudged her. "Wha?" she asked wearily.

"It's our stop," he said.

"K," she agreed. She struggled to her feet and he caught her arm to keep her from stumbling. He led her off the train, across the platform to the elevators and then out of the station with her leaning heavily against him. She whimpered when they stepped into the cold air again and huddled in tightly.

"Almost home, luv," Harry said.

"I'm sorry about dinner," she said miserably.

"We'll go another time. Right now let's just get you home and into bed."

"You're 'mazing."

Harry chuckled. "I'll hope you remember that when you're coherent." In short order he had her to their building and in the flat. She managed to shrug out of her coat and he led her to the stairs. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

"Couch," she said pulling away from him.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" he asked.

"Wanna be where you are." She collapsed on the couch and curled into a ball. "I hate being sick," she moaned.

Harry laughed. "I'll go get you a blanket and some pillows."

"K."

Harry was back in short order. He tucked her in and then sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Cold."

"Do you want me to turn the fireplace on?" She nodded. "How about some tea?" he asked.

She sniffed. "K."

Harry reached out and brushed the hair back from her face before he stood. "Give me just a minute." He turned the fireplace on and then went to start her tea.

"James?" She called when he was pouring the water.

"Whatcha need, luv?"

"Do we have any chicken soup?"

Harry brought her tea over. He used his foot to move the table close enough so she'd be able to reach it and set it down. "Start with this. I'll go see if we've got anything in the cupboard."

"Thank you," she said miserably.

* * *

Two hours later Harry put the can of soup he'd bought in the cupboard. He then returned to his just finished pot of homemade soup and ladled out two bowls to cool for a minute. He was just mulling over whether he should wake Natalya or let her sleep when she called for him.

"James?"

"Here."

She struggled to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you your soup." He grabbed her bowl and brought it over.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Harry laughed and set her bowl on the table. "Only for about two hours, luv. Careful, it's really hot."

"You can't be serious," she protested.

"I am. Can I get you anything else?"

She thought about it for a second. "Um, do we have cranberry juice?

Harry headed for the kitchen. "I'll get be right back."

She collapsed back into the pillows. "Thank you."

Harry was back in another few moments. "You want it or should I set it on the table?" She pushed herself up again and held her hands out. Harry handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She took a sip. "Need anything else?"

"Will you sit with me?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." She nodded and sipped at her juice. Harry quickly returned to the kitchen and moved his pot of soup into the fridge. He then grabbed his phone, a book, his IPad and bowl of soup before moving back to the couch. He set his things down and lifted her legs up so he could sit, laying them across his lap. "This good?"

She smiled weakly. "Except for feeling like crap I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

Grinning, Harry picked up his bowl. "I think you're flirting with the landlord," he teased. He blew on his soup and tried it.

"I think the landlord is flirting with the tenant."

Harry shrugged. "What would she know, she's delirious with fever. It's cool enough to eat now." He took another spoonful.

Natalya picked up her bowl, and stopped with a confused look as she went to load her spoon. "This isn't from a can."

"Told you, you've been asleep for two hours; more than enough time for me to make a pot of soup."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "You made me soup?" she whispered.

He grinned. "Luv, how many times do I have to tell you, I make me things? You're just lucky enough to get some."

* * *

Over the next week, Natalya's cold hit like the proverbial truck. It was four days before getting off the couch to do anything more than use the toilet exhausted her. She missed work and class. Through it all; him bringing her juice or tea, making her not one, but two more pots of soup, fetching her books so she could study and anything else she wanted or needed, she whinghed incessantly about how she hated being sick and that she just wanted to be better. Yet none of it bothered him. He didn't get upset or fed up or tired of it. As badly as she wanted to be better he wanted it more. He hated every second she was sick and the only thing he cared about was doing anything he could to make it less miserable for her.

_So she says she's going to try going to class tomorrow,_ Sirius said as Harry sat on the couch watching her sleep.

_I always wondered what happened to the girl from the chamber, _Harry said.

_We'd almost decided to send you to Hogwarts when that happened… Still, if you hadn't opened the chamber for Dumbledore… _Sirius trailed off.

_If you hadn't brought me meet him that day, _Harry observed

_He wouldn't have got to her in time, _Sirius said quietly.

_So many secrets, _Harry sighed dejectedly before heading for the kitchen to put water on for tea.

* * *

Author's note:

As always, I am forever grateful to my readers and reviewers. You make my day.

Sorcerer's Muse


	20. Chapter 20: Officially Randy

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Officially Randy**

* * *

Ginny pushed James back on the couch and stretched out practically on top of him. "Just make yourself comfortable," he grumbled.

She ignored his complaint. "How was your night?"

"Good," he said happily. "The cat came back."

_She was rather happy to see you too, James, _Ginny thought. "You mean the cat I've yet to see?" she teased. "The poor thing probably heard you talking about taking her to the vet and decided it would be a good idea to make herself scarce."

"I'm just glad it's back."

"Well she seems to like you well enough."

"Well yeah, what's not to like?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where do I begin?"

"Shut it you."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get up."

Ginny latched onto him. "Don't even. I'm quite comfortable."

He chuckled. "Me thinks thou is more enamored of tall dark and handsome than thou admits."

"I'm pretending you're tall, blond and handsome. Now be quiet so I can nap."

"Yes dear," he mocked.

He sighed deeply, seeming to melt into the couch and Ginny glowed blissfully inside. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with their current relationship. For all intents and purposes, it seemed she had a boyfriend. But then she didn't. For everything they did together, including lying on top of him on the couch, they didn't do three things she considered essential to calling him her boyfriend. One, they didn't hold hands. Two, they didn't kiss; not at all, not on the cheek, not a kiss to her crown like he had with Hermione, not even a gentlemen's kiss on the back of her hand. Hug yes. Leaning, yes. Sleeping together on the couch? Two gloriously, delicious nights in his arms. But kissing, not even a sniff. And third, probably the most important in her book, simply acknowledging it, saying to the other, You are my boyfriend. I am your girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want any of those things that held her back. And with Hermione's deadline of January 1st looming ever closer she knew she was going to have to act. But the fact was, she was, plain and simple, terrified. She'd been on the verge of telling him once. But he'd gone schizoid the night of her planned confession and he still hadn't told her all of what had caused it. It seemed, deep in her heart, she couldn't find a way to trust him if he didn't feel like he could trust her yet.

_I've still got time, _she told herself. And drifted off to sleep.

About a half hour later James shifted under her. "Sorry, luv," he said. "Getting kind of heavy."

Ginny sat up with a huff and scooted to the far end of the couch where she crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I can't believe you just called me fat."

"I did not!"

Ginny kicked at him. "James Sirius Black, you're a prat. You better apologize right now."

He laughed at her. "I will just as soon as you and your _fat, temperamental _self apologize for calling me a prat."

"JAMES!" Ginny cried. She launched herself at him, digging her fingers into his side. It wasn't but a few moments before she realized she might have made a fatal error. He stretched out with his hands behind his head. _Uh-oh, _she thought.

"Something wrong, luv?" he asked with a decided smirk.

Ginny pushed herself up and back to the other end of the couch where she pointedly straightened her jumper. "Other than you being a great prat, nothing at all," she said haughtily. She stuck her nose up in the air and pretended to ignore him as he deliberately sat up.

"Luv, you're about to have a big problem" he said.

Ginny didn't hesitate. She darted into the kitchen, putting the counter between them. "You can't retaliate!" she cried.

He very deliberately stood and walked to the kitchen. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you cheated."

"I cheated," he demanded.

Ginny edged back around the opposite end of the counter as he stalked her. "Yes!"

He trailed his finger along the counter, not really watching her as he moved along its length. "Go on then. I can't wait to hear how you're going to explain this one, Gordeveya."

"It's in the tickle war rules," Ginny said. She moved back round into the sitting area; careful to make sure he was never closer than half way to her.

He stopped opposite her, mid way down the length of the counter with his palms planted flat on it. "Tickle war rules?" he asked, his eyes locked on her.

"Yes. It clearly states that if one combatant in a tickle war is found to be not ticklish, they are in violation of the terms of engagement and are not allowed to retaliate against the prior attack of the ticklish combatant."

He eyed her for a second before he said, "You forgot about the next paragraph of the rules, Natalya."

She shivered. _Oh, I like the way our name sounds on his lips, _her inner voice moaned.

"There is no next-" Ginny started. Her protest ended in a squeak when he jumped up on the counter. She stared at him with wide eyes while his glinted mischievously back. She glanced towards the stairs, wondering if she might make it. James was bloody fast.

"It says," he said slowly. Ginny's head snapped back to him. "The non-ticklish combatant is allowed to retaliate if it is found that he or she was the victim of an unprovoked attack by the ticklish combatant."

"I WAS PROVOKED!" she cried. "I was called fat and temperamental." She took a step towards the stairs. One more and she'd bolt for it. He jumped down from the counter, landing in a crouch and she froze.

_I don't know about you, _her inner voice said, _but I like being hunted by him._ They locked eyes and her knees nearly buckled. _Officially randy, _the voice said. Ginny swallowed.

He slowly rose. "Talya."

She backed up another step. "Yes?" she croaked. He stalked her across the room till he was at the stairs and she had moved half way up them. He stopped and she paused with one foot on the step behind her.

"All's fair in love and war." She blinked. In that instant he launched himself up the stairs. Ginny barely had time to react and her attempt to fend him off with one of the techniques he'd taught her didn't slow him by even a heartbeat. "And at the very least this is war," he growled. He slung her over his shoulder.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THIS IS WAR! WHAAA, JAMES YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

He laughed. "Not a chance, Luv. I think someone is in need of a good dunking." He hauled her up the rest of the stairs and turned down the hall for the stairs to the conservatory.

"WHAT? James, No. Don't you dare!" Ginny squirmed and struggled but it was to no avail; he was just too strong. In very short order he had her up the stairs into the conservatory and onto the deck next to the endless pool. "JAMES! NO."

"Sorry, Luv," he teased. "But it's time you were reminded who was the boss around here." He heaved her towards the water.

"I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" Ginny cried. She latched onto his hair and a second later they crashed with a tremendous splash into the pool." Ginny immediately splashed him when they came up moments later. "I can't believe you threw me in!"

"You pulled me in by my hair!" He splashed back.

"You deserved it!"

"You attacked me first."

"Gaah! You moron I already washed my hair. Do you have any idea how long it takes to dry this much hair?"

He laughed. "Guess you should have thought of that before you tried to start a tickle war."

"This is not my fault." Ginny heaved herself out of the pool. "I'm off my death bed by a week and I'm in a pool in the middle of winter. Are you trying to kill me?"

"It's Indoors!"

"Doesn't matter," Ginny shouted back. She kicked the water at him before standing. "I can't believe you threw me in. Now I have to wash my hair again." She glowered at him. He just grinned and his eyes, those bloody damn eyes, flashed mischievously. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he snorted.

Ginny stomped her foot. "James, Sirius Black."

He laughed outright. "I was just wondering if you were…" he snickered.

"If I was what?"

"Cold, or happy to see me," he chortled.

"What?" Ginny asked and then it dawned on her. She glanced down to see she was rather prominently showing through her bra and jumper. She whirled and stormed for the stairs. "Cold! Bloody, fucking, freezing!"

He laughed. "Me thinks thou does protest too much," he called after her.

"In your dreams, James," Ginny shouted and slammed her door.

_Couldn't we just tell him to come make our dreams reality? _the voice asked.

"Don't tempt me," Ginny snapped.

* * *

An hour later, after her second shower of the day, Ginny made her way down the stairs into the sitting area again. Of course James was already there waiting on her. _Probably took him all of five minutes, _she grumbled. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch from him. "I'm still pissed at you."

He smirked. "You love me and you know it."

"I mean it, James. Sleep lightly, because I will get you back."

He grinned and winked. "Sounds like fun."

"And stop flirting with me."

He gave her a soppy salute. "Yes ma'ma. All flirting will cease and desist immediately."

Ginny kicked at him. "Honestly, you're impossible."

He laughed and reached for his computer. "So did you have a plan for today before you foolishly attacked me or did you come down with the intent of getting tossed in the pool?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I was going to ask if you would go in with me on getting a Christmas tree. But now, I'm not so sure I want to." He glanced up curiously. "It's our first Christmas," she ventured nervously.

He considered for a moment. "I don't have any ornaments."

"We could string some popcorn and make some paper chains."

"And I could get a few packages of balls and a string of lights?" he offered hopefully.

Ginny smiled. "Just a few."

"And maybe one or two special ones; something with our names and the year so we can remember it."

"One or two," she agreed.

His eyes twinkled brilliantly. "When do you want to go?"

"Well I think we should go now, don't you?"

He quickly stood up. "Come on, I saw a lot they set up in the park earlier this week." He pulled her up into a crushing embrace. "This will be the best Christmas ever."

Ginny hugged him back. _It just might be, _she thought.

* * *

Ginny was perfectly aware _leaning_ as James defined it would be called spooning by the rest of the world. James could call it whatever the heck he wanted as long as she could get away with doing it. She didn't know if that was healthy, but January 1st was looming and right now she just didn't care. So that night, after they had finished with the tree, she contentedly _leaned _with him on the couch happily recalling the day.

It had begun by carefully picking out what they whole heartedly agreed was the best tree on the lot. They had then hauled it back across the park and up the stairs to the flat and set it in place. Always in her past, the tree was pushed into a corner or against the wall, but James' flat was big enough they had pulled the coffee table out of the sitting area and put the tree in its place. It was ringed all around by the couches and chairs and she was quite enamored with being able to walk all around it.

From there they had popped back out to the shops where James had talked her into a few more than one string of lights and a fair few more than one special ornament. He had wanted one to represent each of his family members. She couldn't argue with that. And she'd had little heart to argue when he'd said he wanted to buy her one for each of her family also; not when she thought of Percy. And she could hardly agree to one for him and not the rest. That right there, without getting one to mark their first Christmas, was twelve. One more would have been thirteen. That, he argued, would have been bad luck and a poor omen to any future Christmases they hoped to spend together. When he'd put it like that she'd surrendered her arguments and consented to letting him pick one for her but only if he would let her pick one for him; and he couldn't pay for it either. So, by the time they had returned home, along with three strings of lights and five boxes of twelve balls they had fourteen special ornaments for their tree.

Once home she had unpacked their purchases while he had popped a massive pot of popcorn. Again his arguments were sound. How could they possibly string popcorn and be expected to not eat any of it. He was, of course, right as over the next few hours while stringing corn and making paper chains they had eaten at least as much as they had strung. They also drank an awful lot of hot apple cider. Still, they had decided they needed real food before actually getting to the decorating of the tree so they had popped out again and brought back takeaway from their favorite Chinese restaurant. Finally, while they grazed through their dinner, they decorated their tree.

And in Ginny's mind she couldn't remember a more perfect tree. From the star at the top for Sirius, to the popcorn strings and paper chains everything was just perfect. Not even the knowledge that James was going to add one more ornament, for Hermione, tomorrow could spoil her sense of contentment. Well, nothing except she really needed to get to bed if she was going to have any hope of getting up for her shift at the coffee house in the morning.

_I wonder what would happen I just fell asleep, _she thought. She held her breath when James shifted behind her, afraid that he was going to suggest they head upstairs. Instead his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She let her breath out, listening carefully. His breathing was slow and steady and it was apparent he had fallen asleep. Smiling, Ginny let her eyes drift closed. _I guess he won't be getting a visit from his cat tonight, after all._

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you all for reading and reviewing for me.

Sorcerer's Muse


	21. Chapter 21: Reflection Revealed

Please note the world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm only playing with her creation. Also the story image was a free download I found. Thank you to whomever it belongs. I will remove it immediately if asked.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Reflection Revealed**

* * *

Harry stopped on the last step into the sitting area. The pose wasn't the same. To be honest, it wasn't really even close. But as Natalya stood in front of the windows looking out over Hyde Park he finally knew what it was he saw of himself in the painting, that now hung in the library, and had first seen so many months ago on that first motorbike ride to Southport. The woman in the painting was waiting for someone. Specifically, Harry felt she was waiting for her lover. Even, perhaps, one more important than a lover… her husband. And Natalya, from the first instant Harry had looked on it he had replaced the model with Natalya. And as he looked on her now, standing by the window in his flat, he finally knew what reflection he saw of himself in the painting.

He wanted to be the one she waited for.

_Finally figured it out, did you?_ Remus asked quietly.

_Yeah, _Harry answered, _I think I have._

_ About bloody time, _Sirius muttered. _Now tell me my Godson has the stones to do something about it?_

_ She has enough to think about right now, _Harry answered.

_But after she gets back? _Sirius pressed.

Harry watched her for another second. _I'm not sure I have a choice anymore._

_ Thank Merlin, _Sirius said. _Next time it's your turn to distract him while I work the shadows._

_ Let's hope there isn't a need for a next time, _Remus answered.

_There could never be anyone else like her, _Harry said. He stepped into the sitting area and crossed to her. She settled into his arms as they slipped around her waist. "All packed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"What time is the train?"

"11:00."

Harry nodded. "Alright." He held her in silence for a short time.

"It's only four days, right?" she asked quietly.

"Four days and we can have our Christmas."

She tipped her head back on his shoulder. "I like the sound of that."

Harry let his cheek rest against her head. "Yeah," he agreed. "So do I."

* * *

A little over an hour later Harry and Natalya were on the platform next to her train. "This is me," she said outside the last carriage. She turned to face him.

An old man in a station manager's uniform passed them. "Five Minutes!" he called loudly.

"You should get on, find a seat," Harry said.

Natalya reached up and played with the collar of his coat. "I've a reserved seat." Harry arched an eye. "The train's always full at Christmas. I didn't want to have to move every stop because someone else reserved the seat I was sitting in."

"Next thing I know you'll be purchasing a seat in first class," he teased.

She smiled. "I doubt it."

"You never know, your Christmas present might be a couple million quid."

She stared up at him for a second. "You better not."

He chuckled. "Would you mind telling me how much would be acceptable?"

She studied him. "Anything is too much, James. Don't ever think I want anything from you but your friendship."

Harry grinned to cover the sinking feeling in his stomach. And he was saved from having to say anything by the station manger passing again. "Two minutes, kids," he said.

Natalya stepped close and hugged him tight. "I'm not going home," she whispered. "Not really." She let him go and was on the train before he could respond. She paused to look back for just a second before moving into the carriage. Harry moved with her as she made her way to her seat and was opposite her when she looked for him. She pressed her hand to the window. "Miss you already," she mouthed.

Harry mirrored her, pressing his palm against the glass. "You too," he said.

She smiled. "Four days." The whistle blew and the train lurched. Harry moved with it.

"Our Christmas," he said.

"Four days," she mouthed again.

The train picked up speed and Harry fell back, watching it till she and the train were out of sight. He stared after it for a minute before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way back up the platform. "Gone from your sight for less than a minute and you feel like you've lost the whole world," he muttered.

The old station manager chuckled as he fell in next to him. "Son, I've gone home to the same girl every night for the last fifty years and I feel just like that every time I walk out the door the next day to go to work."

"She's not even my girlfriend," Harry complained. The old man gave him a look. "I mean I want her to be, but I'm not sure what she wants. And she just bloody told me she doesn't want anything from me but my friendship."

The old man smiled. "I remember those days, trying to figure each other out." He put his arm around Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. "Son, have you ever heard the expression home is where the heart is?"

Harry slowed for a step. _No idea who the old codger is, _Sirius said.

_But you should listen to him, _Remus said.

"Ya gotta really listen to women, son," the old man said. "They're smart that way; and subtle. Least ways the one you got your eye on is." He clapped Harry on the shoulder again and turned around. "Have a nice Christmas, son," he said and walked off.

"Thanks," Harry said. "You too."

"I will son. I will."

Harry had gone about ten steps when he glanced back. The old man was nowhere in sight. He stopped and searched the platform but the old man really was gone. _Don't tell me, on top of you two yapping in my head, I'm imagining old station managers now too._

_Alright, I won't, _Sirius chortled.

_Seemed real enough to me, _Remus said.

* * *

Ginny settled on the couch at The Burrow and stretched out. She didn't know where her brothers had got to, but the chance to catch a bit of a rest before their Christmas Eve celebrations was one she wasn't going to question. Certainly not after spending the last four hours in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner. No doubt she'd be expected to help with the cleanup afterwards. And that said nothing about breakfast and dinner tomorrow. She sighed, resigned to her fate. At least it got her out of the traditional Christmas day family quidditch match.

Later, when her mother gently shook her, she bolted up. "NO!" she cried looking around wildly.

Her mother put her hand on her leg. "It's alright, Natalya," she said. "You were having a bad dream."

Ginny swallowed and took a deep breath. She took another look around and found that sometime during her nap most of the family had joined her in the parlor. They all looked on with concern. Her bad dreams were not known for being simple imaginings. Their roots were firmly entrenched in the dark horrors of her past. She frowned, trying to both remember and forget at the same time.

The dream had been blindingly vivid. She'd been at a wedding; James' wedding. That much she knew. And her heart had raced at the image of his bride. She was tall, with long red hair to match her own, spilling over her white gown. But her back was turned. And no matter where Ginny moved in the dream she could never catch a glimpse of her face. James though, his face was radiant. His smile consumed him. And his eyes, those soul shadowing eyes, burned with love for the woman opposite him.

The dream had gone on. She had watched his whole life unfold; been present for the birth of his three daughters. Watched as he raised them; sent them off to Hogwarts. She had seen those children grow; attended quidditch matches and recitals and eventually watched James walk each of them down the aisle. And in each of those three daughters she felt she saw herself reflected.

Grandchildren had come and James had grown old. His black hair had turned salt and pepper and then eventually gray. His face wrinkled and his shoulders stooped slightly. But his eyes never dimmed. They only grew more intense. Every time he looked on his wife his love for her flamed higher. He adored her and, though she never once saw his wife's face, Ginny dared to believe it was for her those flames raged.

Old age crept on them. Grandchildren became great grandchildren. Gray hair had turned white. His strong body weakened. His wife had grown frail. Ginny had hovered on the edge of a room filled with light. Flowers adorned every surface. A lifetime of pictures covered the walls. A life well lived was evidenced by the number of family who came and went and forever crowded around the bed, preventing her from seeing.

Finally, the end had come. She had shed tears, wept oceans with this family that had become hers. Her heart had ached as one by one they had spoken a last word, given a tender hug and left the man who now sat alone and broken at the bedside. And at long last, with everyone else gone and only him blocking her view she might finally see if it was her, James wept for. Cautiously, afraid her very movement would betray her and the dream would fade, she had shifted to the side.

Even now, fully awake, Ginny struggled to breathe as she recalled finally looking upon the face of James' wife. New tears slipped down her cheeks. Had it been a dream? Or was it something else; a vision. Had it been the future or only a possible future? She didn't know.

She shook herself, trying to rid her mind of that last searing image. The dream, the vision alone, perhaps she could have banished it, but the words. The only thing she remembered hearing. As Ginny had looked upon James' wife the woman had opened her eyes and turned towards her. "To think, it could have been yours," she had said.

"Talya," Bill said, "are you alright?"

Ginny focused on him. He raised a brow. "I need to go," she whispered.

"James?"

Ginny swallowed. "Yes."

Bill nodded. "Then go." He pulled her up. "Just use the bloody damn apparition point. I don't want to spend the next week resetting the wards again."

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley protested. "Where is she going?"

Bill pushed Ginny towards the door. "Go. I'll take care of it." Ginny stumbled out the door.

"She can't go!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum!" Bill shouted. Ginny broke into a run.

"I didn't do anything. You were all there. All I did was wake her up."

"MUM! She'll be back."

Ginny disappeared with a crack. A moment later she popped into the emergency safe point Bill had set up in the park just across the street from her building.

* * *

Since seeing Natalya off two days ago, Harry had spent his time alternately dwelling on one of two things. "Don't ever think I want anything from you but your friendship." And, "I'm not going home. Not really." Unfortunately, the longer she was gone, the more he slipped into focusing on the former as opposed to the latter. So when the alarm system unexpectedly announced that the object of his depression had entered the building he was to be found sitting on the couch, morosely staring at the Christmas tree while nursing his third glass of Ogden's Finest.

He tipped his head, frowning, wondering if he had heard correctly. A little less than a minute later the alarm system announced that she had reached their floor. "Shit," he said as a multitude of things that might have gone wrong on her visit home flitted across his imagination. It wasn't till the alarm said she was at the door that he sprang up from the couch.

_Don't Even! _Sirius shouted.

"Right," Harry said. He stopped his dash to the kitchen, downed the last of the whiskey banished the glass to the dishwasher and sat down again. She called for him even before coming through the mudroom door.

"JAMES!"

Harry bolted up from the couch. "Natalya? What are you doing here? What happened?" he demanded. She stopped dead upon seeing him. He was certain a small tremor coursed through her and as she stared at him her hands began to shake. "Natalya?" he asked. He took a tentative step towards her. The look on her face, in her eyes, he didn't think he'd ever seen such fear in his life. "What happened?" She closed her eyes. "Talya, please, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me." He took another step towards her.

"I know who you are, James," she whispered. Harry stopped. "And I'm a witch… Please don't hate me," she pleaded. Harry closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and he tucked her head against his cheek. "Don't leave me, James," she begged. "Please don't leave me."

"Shush," he soothed. "I know, Talya. I know everything and I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffled and hiccupped. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"Easy, girl," Harry said. He scooped her up and carried her to the couch where he sat with her curled in his lap. "I'm right here; not going anywhere. I promise." She nodded against him. And he just held her; stroking her arm gently. "Alright now?" he eventually asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry tipped her chin up. "I just want to make sure of one thing," he said.

"What?"

"This means you're my girlfriend, right?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'd like that, James. I'd like that very much."

Harry bowed his head, letting his brow touch hers. "I don't have to hide from you anymore."

She reached up and palmed his cheek. "Nor I you."

"I have so many things I need to tell you." He pulled back to see her.

She bit her lip. "Me too."

"I promise. If I can trust you to hear mine, you have nothing to fear in trusting me to hear yours."

"I'll tell you everything, James. I swear. But right now I just need you to hold me."

Harry shifted her from his lap to the couch and stretched out, pulling her down in front of him. "Good?" he asked.

She rolled to face him; tucking her head under his chin and her hands up between their chests. "The safest place I've ever been is your arms. And now even the fear I felt here is gone."

Harry rested his hand on her head, cradling it gently. "I love you, Natalya," he whispered.

Natalya sniffed and tucked in tighter to him. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, James."

* * *

Ginny hadn't planned on bringing James back to The Burrow for Christmas eve dinner when she had ran, terrified, into his arms earlier that day. But she had. And now, after dinner and the multitude of other rituals her family went through that night, they were here; in the back garden. While he straddled over the stone bench, she faced him; cross legged, sitting close enough that her legs rested on his upper thighs. She picked at the cuff of her jeans nervously. They had already talked for hours; going over their pasts and what they had hidden from each other. There was one thing she desperately wanted to know yet. But she just couldn't seem to bring herself to ask. Of course, in that situation, only one thing could happen. He read her mind.

"What is it?"

She stilled but went back to playing with the cuff of her jeans. "Nothing." She cringed as she said it. He knew her far too well to let her get away with that.

He raised her chin. "Tell me," he said when their eyes met.

"I just," she paused, "I just wondered if you remembered the first time we saw each other."

_Foul, best described Harry's mood as he stood on the stage. With dead eyes he looked out on the crowd. He was certain the vast majority had not raised even a finger in opposition to Voldemort's forces during the war. Certainly they had not fought in that last battle. They were far too old._

_A few aurors who refused to turn a blind eye, a handful of professors from Hogwarts,.. and school children, bloody school children; that was the force the wizarding world sent into the penultimate battle with Voldemort and his armies on the grounds of Hogwarts. Yet six months after the dark lord's fall, here they were; along with the preening Minister on the stage next to him, celebrating** their** victory over the defeated lunatic. If he didn't strangle Dumbledore for talking him into this it would be a bloody miracle. The Minister, these people, this whole damn world disgusted him. And the days he didn't wonder if he should have just left them to the maniac far outweighed the days he was glad to have put the bastard six feet under._

_Yet, as his dark thoughts grew, his hurt over the death of his godfather and Remus threatened to drown him, something stabbed through the malaise he cloaked himself in; a weight that roused him from his malevolent thoughts towards these people who didn't deserve the sacrifice Sirius and Remus had made. Disturbed, he purposefully scanned the sea of people._

_He found her off to the side, at the back of the crowd; perched on someone's shoulders so she could see. She had sought him out, projected her presence outward such that he would see her. Their eyes met and she took her measure of the man who had destroyed the dark lord._

_And see him, she did. Her gaze pierced the facade and peered into the true nature of his being. Between tic and tock, Time Immortal stilled; he was laid bare and all existence held nothing but her and him. Universes exploded to life and collapsed into death again before he shook his exposure. It was terrifying, even violating, yet he couldn't back away. Nor, he found, did he wish to._

_Not, when he also saw her. _

_When he focused again, she mouthed, "Thank you."_

_He gave a small nod._

_Her eyes smiled._

_His lip twitched upward._

_The man whose shoulders she was perched on was jostled. She slipped and the spell was broken. He took a step forward but she caught herself and slid safely to the ground. She looked for him again and their eyes met briefly. His attention was drawn by a hand on his shoulder. The ceremony was over. He turned back but she was lost in the crowd. The hand was insistent; pulling him off the stage. He turned back one last time before he could be led away. The crowd parted and he found her; just as the man who had provided her perch leaned in and kissed her._

Harry shuddered. The sense of loss was as potent today as it had been 10 years ago. "I tried to forget," he said painfully.

Her face twisted. "You saw, didn't you; Neville and I kissing?"

"Yes."

She took his face in her hands and Harry felt that same weight from so many years ago in her gaze. "Nothing," she said intensely, "was ever right between him and I again." She paused. "You have haunted me from the instant I lost you, James, Sirius Black."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I think that sounds promising."

She smiled back. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything else you think you need to tell me?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then I have only one thing left to say to you."

Harry tensed. That, didn't sound promising. "What?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She quirked an eye as he stared at her.

Harry leaned in. "I'm not losing you again," he growled just before their lips met.

**END**

* * *

Author's note:

Well, there it is; my first foray into fanfiction in close to 5 years. As always my stories expand far beyond what I think they will when I start. This story began with nothing more than the idea that Harry didn't go to Hogwarts, he and Ginny were living non-magic and that they met later in life. From there I ended up with this. I know there are dozens of things people probably still want answers to. But this story was always intended to explore only Harry and Ginny's relationship. _**And it was meant to end the moment they became a couple. Let me repeat that. This story was always going to end with their first kiss.**_ I did everything I could to keep anything that wasn't necessary to that plot line out. That said, there are now dozens of ancillary story lines growing and a sequel will _**eventually**_ go up. If I don't, I'm pretty sure my wife will hurt me. Potentially badly. However, before you get your hopes up too much, the sequel _**IS NOT**_ imminent. There is far too much work to be done on it and it is low on my project list. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is for now.

But, for those of you desperate for more, I do have good news. I will begin posting some of my older work within the week. I've a number of stories to keep you occupied for some time to come. And because they are all complete, I will be able to post on a regular basis for you. I hope to do between 2-3 chapters a week. Also, I have another, new, after Hogwarts work that is almost complete. I say almost in that I've been writing it for 5 years and expect to be done is a few months. It is _**HUGE.**_ So rest assured I have lots of material coming for you.

Last, thank you all so much for reading. The response from reviewers has been overwhelming and I am thankful that so many of you took the time to tell me how much you liked what I was doing. I really can't thank you enough.

_**Last, if you are an artist and would be interested in doing some drawings for the story images I use on this site please send me a private message.**_

And with that, I will say,

See you in a few days.

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
